Daughter of Death
by Topropeflyer
Summary: Lyn ran away from home at 15. She then met up with Nico de Angelo. Together for a few years, the good couldn't last. Nico and Lyn parted ways, the son of Hades himself sending in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. Now there and waiting for Nico's return, Lyn has found herself in a situation. She hates her godly father Apollo but has found peace in another unlikely god, Hades.
1. Start of Camp

**Hello and welcome. Two things... First off, thanks for clicking. Secondly, I just wanted to point out that this is after The Last Olympian and I've decided that The Heroes of Olympus won't be... existing, I guess you could call it. I'm taking the events after the Titan War into my own hands. By the way, my little rants won't be up here. They'll be located at the end of the chapter. Please note that this is really long and won't be this long normally! I shall shut up now... please enjoy! **

Chapter One:

I stared up at the stone arched gates that read the name of my future. The gates that was a supposed freedom. I looked down at the map I held in my hands. In reality, it was a used napkin from a Denny's in Chicago, but in my hands it was a key to freedom. I stepped through the borders, seeing busy people below. Camp Half-Blood. My safe haven and the only way I'd get Nico de Angelo back.

* * *

Nico and I first met on a highway that joined to Chicago. I was alone, after running away from my city, mother and past. It was true I was a demigod child of Anne Baker and Apollo, the god of the sun. It was also true that I had nothing but a raw hatred for the sun god. He abandoned my mother who was rumoured to be alcohol free at one point. But the second I was born, he left, leaving my mother nothing but a path towards the bottle. I rarely talked to her in general growing up, and the occasions I had spoken to her, it was usually met with slurred speech and some man I didn't know. When I turned fifteen, I had enough. I ran away, embarking on my own. I managed to stay within the city for a year, teaching myself to lie, cheat and steal. A few months after my self-education, I headed out onto highway 7. Leaving , for Chicago. I walked mostly… that was until I found a beat up old mustang, dumped on the side of the empty road. Sure, I had made sure that no one was around when I tried to hotwire the car. But he had startled me… walking from the shadows like a ghost. I had later learned that he was also a demigod. He was Nico de Angelo, his father Lord Hades, god of death. We'd stuck together, at first having a hatred for each other until we became friends. Close friends, might I add. But, unfortunately the peaceful life on the road couldn't last. Now 16 years old, on a cool night in a cheap motel was the end of the perfect life. A monster which held no name to me attacked. Burnt everything to a crisp. Nico knew something I didn't. He whisked us away, urgently, to a safer place. Denny's. Drawing up this map for me, after blackmailing the waitress into giving us a free early breakfast. He didn't tell me where I was going, but I had been told to go on my own and that he'd come to me once he dealt with a problem…

* * *

Subconsciously I had walked through the stone arch, ignoring the stares from the people all around. My hand gripped at the knife on my belt, wary of the heavily armed children and teens. I looked around for my familiar face. Two years it took me to find this place. I hoped dearly that Nico would be here, be able to ease my fear of the outsiders.

" Lyn Barker, isn't it?" Someone asked me from behind. I froze in my step, whirling around. In front of me stood a horse… but a man as well. A centaur, if I could recall from the Greek Mythology lessons Nico had said were the key to success. I nodded. Lyn indeed was my name, but how did this living human-pony ride know it? My grip tightened on my knife and he clearly saw too. For he put a hand on my shoulder and began leading me through the fields of fighters, towards buildings.

" Lyn Barker, daughter of Apollo. Sent here by Nico de Angelo, son of Hades," He said, although it sounded like he was telling himself

" How do you know this?" I asked, defensive.

" There had been a message sent forward, telling us here at Camp Half-Blood-" He began to explain, until hopes got the better of me.

" Did Nico tell you?"

My mind raced at the thought of his presence here, but my dreams were shattered in an instant.

" No. Some other figure," The horse-man told me. He stopped, looking about.

" I suppose you'll want to know where you are, Lyn,"

" Yes," I replied, looking around. As far as I could see were buildings. They looked familiar but I know I hadn't seem them before. In the distance was a building, pillars all around it. A fire burned in the center and many teens were gathered there. Directly in front of me were smaller buildings… although each seemed to have a purpose.

" My name is Chiron. I am the camp director. You stand in Camp Half-Blood where the children of mortals and gods can be trained for their true path of heroism,"

" How long did it take for you to think of that speech?" I chucked to myself. He gave a laugh of his own.

" I've given it for thousands of years, my dear child," He said, leading me forward to the groups of smaller buildings.

" These are the cabins. Twenty in all, although Hera's, Hestia's and more are vacant. Yours is here…," He said, pointing to a building located on the left side. It shimmered in the evening sun. It was hard to tell if the building of gold was shining in the radiance of the sun or if it was the gold itself was causing the glow.

" Now I must tell you… no one has step foot in the Apollo cabin for some time now,"

" How come. I was told my dad was a player and he had lots of children," I spat, trying to keep the hatred out of my voice.

" They were all sacrificed. They had to be, by orders of Zeus," He said with sorrow. I went to walk forward to my cabin, but was stopped by Chiron.

" Now is not the time. Now you must come forward… let the other campers know who you are," " I don't want to be known. I want to stay in the shadows of them all," I muttered to myself. Whether he heard me or not, I'd never know. He whisked me away to the first building I saw.

" I'm sure you're hungry," Chiron said, although he seemed distracted by his thoughts.

" I'm not, actually. I'm tired. I want to sleep, get changed and find Nico. He said he'd be here…," I started. I drifted off and looked to my beaten up converse.

" Come," He said, not giving me an option. I sighed but reluctantly followed him.

* * *

Chiron led me to my table, an empty long picnic bench with a white table cloth with purple embroidery. The campers paused their chatter, looking to me. The uneasy silence was that, uneasy. I sat down at the table and a plate of food was soon found in front of me, along side a goblet.

" What do you want to drink?" Asked Chiron.

" Just water I suppose," I said lowly. With my words, the cup was filled with the clear liquid.

" I'm impressed," I murmured to myself.

" Allow me to get a camper to take your things-" He started leaning towards the small leather bag that was still on my back.

" No," I growled. " No," I repeated, more polite. He nodded in understanding and trotted off - literally- leaving me to my food. As I ate, I heard whispers from all around.

" She hasn't given an offer," The loudest said in disgust. Chiron clipped back over, and I looked up at the white horse-shaggy bearded man.

" You are supposed to offer the gods your finest food," He said, pointing to the fire pit in the center of the room. I gave an amused snort.

" In my mind, they don't deserve it," I told him, storming right back towards the cabins.

* * *

I pushed into the door of my own cabin, Apollo's Cabin, and looked around at the clearly defined vacancy. It hadn't been cleaned in a while; a layer of dust settled over the beds, their sheets gone. It seemed that furniture had been taken out recently, too. In some places there was a lighter layer of dust unlike the rest of the room. All that was left was a few beds, a dresser here and there. Even a chest. I inspected the walls, seeing pictures of the previous occupants' parents and family. I slipped off my worn leather bag that had gone through miles and miles of travel, battle after battle and had been the only thing I owned for quite some time. I dropped it on the floor and walked slowly over to another door that I then realized was the bathroom. I pushed open the doors, and saw a sink, toilet, shower and a mirror. I tried the water and realized it had been turned off.

" Damn," I muttered under my breath. I looked up and saw what appeared to be me in the mirror: brown eyes, dark brown hair, pale skin. I tried rubbing off some of the dirt on my face but it seemed plastered there. I gave a growl and as I pondered whether to punch out the mirror or not, I heard a knock at the door. I left the bathroom and walked to the door of the cabin. I opened it slowly, staying in the shadows of the door.

" Yes?" I told the girl in front of me. She seemed no older than fourteen. She had flowing blonde hair, flawless skin and make-up. Another girl, older, maybe matching my age. She wore Greek armour, held a spear and had heartless eyes that were trained on me.

" Chiron said to give you these," The flawless fourteen year old said. She held out what looked like a pillow and bedding. I took it with a hidden gratitude and muttered a thank you. She soon scurried off, her bodyguard going after her. I grabbed the armoured girl's arm as she was leaving. She turned around and I was surprised that her spear wasn't shoved into my soft stomach flesh.

" When does the water come back on? Heating? Electricity?" I asked her.

" The cabin generates it's own resources. It'll take some time for it to get used to people again. It's been a while since the sacrifice," She muttered. She turned away again and I grabbed her arm.

" Whoa, whoa. Wait… what happened in this sacrifice? Chiron talked about it earlier-"

Her spear point, this time around, was indeed pressed against my stomach, daring me to push her temper. I paused, narrowing my eyes towards her.

" I don't like your attitude," She snarled at me before storming off after the younger kid. I sneered towards her, calling out.

" I don't like yours!" I receded into the dark cabin and looked around for a final time, as if I expected thing to have moved. I went to the bed with the only mattress and started making the bed. During my chore, the lights started to flicker and soon stayed. There was now a warm glow about the Apollo cabin. Or as warm as it could feel, despite my hatred for my father. I went to my leather bag on the floor and spilt it's contents on my new bed. I looked on the remaining supplies. My extra black jeans and concert T-shirts I swiped from second hand stores, mostly AC/DC. My leather jacket Nico gave me was folded up nicely in the bottom of the piling of clothes. I hadn't touched it since the day he gave it to me; it was too precious for me to wear. There were other things amongst the clutter and garbage. A pack of gum, soap, extra money and a few drachma. Nico, one of the first God related thing he showed me to do was how to ask for Iris messages, from the goddess Iris herself. I stayed away from the gods and their ways and abilities the best I could. I suppose that since I was here now, all that avoiding would be useless. Thank the gods there was a hairbrush somewhere in there. I needed to tackle my appearance, despite what I wanted. I went to the bathroom and tried the water in the sink. Cool water ran under my fingers and for that, I was thankful. I started detangling my hair and after some effort, my hair was back to the long, silky state it hadn't seen in a while. I skipped the shower and headed back to my bed. I decided to throw my clothes in the dresser. I took a piece of gum from the pack. I grinned at the flavour: spearmint. I put everything else away and dove into the covers. I buried myself in them, sighing.

" It's been too long," I murmured to myself, curling up into a ball.

* * *

A rude awakening was the first thing that came to mind when a horn bellowed it's sound all across camp. My eyes snapped open, interrupting my dreams. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. What had I been dreaming about? _A dog maybe?_, I thought to myself. The horn went again and I released a low, animalistic like growl. I wanted to know who's cruel joke it is to wake some poor girl up at whoever-knows-o' clock. I collapsed back down on my back and took a deep sigh. I found my gum again in my mouth and spat out the stale taste. I stuck it back in it's wrapper and started to drift back into the dream realm. That was until the lone cowboy decided to show up at my door.

" Can I come in, Lyn?" Came his voice.

" No, go away," I yelled in return.

" I want to talk," He called through the door.

" We _are_ talking!" I said, my smart mouth deciding to play an early role this morning. He decided to open the door anyway and clip-clopped his way inside.

" Here is your camp schedule. Get dressed and come to the Dining Pavilion for breakfast. I've excused you from Cabin Check this morning, but I expect this place clean tomorrow," Chiron said. I rolled over and watched him put down a piece of paper on a table.

" Get up. Now," He told me when I refused to move. I groaned, but pulled myself up. He closed the door securely behind him and I went for my clean clothes and hairbrush. I was not at all impressed.

* * *

As I groggily made my way into the Dining Pavilion, I heard snickers from nearby girls. They all looked flawless, reminding me much of the girl yesterday. In fact, I spotted her at the same table as the snickering girls, but she herself wasn't laughing. I paused beside them, glaring. They stopped their laughter abruptly and I gave them a warning, although no words were shared. I went to my table and had Chiron find me.

" Good morning," He greeted.

I covered my face with my hands, my hands covered with my white hoodie's sleeves.

" Go away," I muttered into my hands. He simply ignored me.

" This, is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," He told me. I looked up and saw the same attitude, cold hearted girl as yesterday. Again, I was not impressed.

" She'll walk you through today and camp life in general. If you have questions, you ask her,"

" Great," I sarcastically stated under my breath. Clarisse smirked down at me and I glared right back up.

" This'll be fun, daughter of Apollo," She whispered to me when Chiron left.

" Don't call me that. I'm not his daughter," I yelled at her across the room when she went back to her table.

" Alright then, smart one, who is your father?"

" If I could choose, I wouldn't have one. A normal one at least," I said lowly to myself. She smirked slightly, thinking she'd enjoy herself. _Believe me this, child of Ares… I'll make your day a living hell_, I thought aggressively to myself.

* * *

After breakfast, Clarisse came back over, still wearing that smug look of hers.

" Do you have your schedule Chiron gave you?" She asked. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper that already was ripped, bent and screwed up.

" Well?" She growled, getting impatience with my lack of words. " What does it say on there?" " Crap," I chuckled to myself. She growled deeply, so I read it out loud before she could eat me.

" 8:00 to 9:00 Breakfast and Cabin Check… what? Who in hell gets up at 8:00 willingly?" I said aloud.

" Read. It," Clarisse said through clenched teeth.

" I am," I growled at her myself. " Text studies," I told Clarisse.

" Okay. With who?"

" Says here, Chiron himself," I said.

" Okay. Go find Chiron and at -" She grabbed my paper and read it shortly.

" 10:30 go to the armoury. You and Hermes Cabin are polishing armour today,"

" Alrightie," I said, standing up. I pushed the paper into my pocket and pranced off to find Chiron.

" What is the point of knowing this?" I asked, my head buried in mounds of open books.

" You must know your ancient history. You are apart of it all! You're the daughter of Apollo,"

" I'm not the daughter of Apollo," I growled. He'd tried for the last fifteen minutes explaining why knowing Greek mythological stories were important and that I was indeed related to the sun god Apollo.

" You are," He pushed.

" Alright, tell me this," I said, whirling around to face him. " If I'm the daughter of Apollo, why don't I have powers? Nico could do all this cool stuff and I can't do anything!"

" Have you picked up a guitar? A bow? Tried to heal the wounded? Those are where your talents lie Lyn," He said. I waved him off, but took a few moments to think about it. Maybe he was right after all. I've never touched a guitar, let alone a bow. And since my behaviour could be unpredictable, most wise people didn't trust me with sharp objects or healing equipment.

" Now, can we get to work. We've got fifteen minutes until you have to go to the armoury," Chiron said, flustered.

" Alright. ' _It is said long ago that Apollo_-'," I started to read, until I glanced at his shelves.

" Can I read that one?" I asked. Chiron followed my line of sight, going to the book and nodded, taking it from it's place and handing it to me. The book was old and black and worn. On the spine, in gold 'The God of Death' was written. I flipped the book open to the beginning.

" '_Hades. Lord of the dead, feared by all; living or not. Cast to the Underworld to deal with souls and monsters, he decides whether you go to the fields of Asphodel of burn in Tartarus…_',"

I couldn't tell you how long I read for. At the end, I gathered that Hades wasn't as bad as everyone depicted. Hell, Nico was related to the god, and he was fine with me. According to the words written, he was a ruthless and cruel man, the god behind tricking Persephone into living with him in the Underworld. Can you blame him though? It's dark down there and with nothing but deformed monsters and moaning souls, you'd think a person, mortal or god, would get lonely down there, right? It was Chiron who had to stop me from reading, sending me to the armoury. Before sending me off, he had looked to me worriedly. I figured it was because I stood up for Hades; defending his crimes and praising his good side. I left Chiron's room, the only thing on my mind was the god of death.

* * *

I pushed into the armoury after meeting up with the Hermes Cabin outside of the building. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor told me to polish the shields. They handed me a cloth and polish and sent me off to work. I sat in the corner alone, a pile of shields to my right, a stool with the jar of polish to my left. I hummed quietly to myself as I scrubbed at the bronze until it shined. A ways into my work, Connor called my name. I headed over to him, wiping the polish off on my jeans. Connor, looking like his twin, Travis, had eyes that always made you think you were about to be robbed. Made you think that you were about to be deceived. They made me weary, to say the least. He handed me a book. The same black book I had read not twenty minutes earlier. I checked the title on the spine. It now read ' The God', 'Of Death' had been scratched away.

" Chiron says that since you had enjoyed this, you may keep it and to keep up the good work," He informed me. I gingerly took the book in my hands and opened it up to my last page. It indeed was the book about Hades. I had to ponder, why did Chiron give me the book if he was so worried about my respect of Hades?

* * *

After my half-hour chore, I was sent to the stables for my next activity: Pegasus riding, taught by a group of girls from Demeter Cabin. I sat on a hay bale, watching as various other campers, including the fourteen year old I had learned was called Annie, were flying on winged horses. Annie was daughter to Aphrodite. Sweet girl. Too bad I couldn't say the same about her half-sisters.

" Come on Lyn! Why don't you join us?" Called out one, black haired girl. She was younger than me, for sure. In fact, very few were older or matched my age.

" No," I said.

" I am more than happy on the ground, not prancing around on mutant horses in the sky," I told her. She was watching her class from the ground.

" Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded, turning back to my book. She gave a little sigh and from there on out, I ignored her.

* * *

After the hour long lessons, it was my last activity before lunch. It was midday and my job to help heal the campers, according to Chiron. He didn't want me to do anything else. He was determined to make me see that Apollo was my father, whether I liked it or not. I entered the giant tent, seeing rows of injured campers. I walked forward, tapping one person on the shoulder. They turned around, tall, lean and clearly frustrated. He wore glasses and his blonde mess of hair was all over the place.

" You're the Apollo girl right? Okay good. Do you know what these are?" He asked, getting right to it. In his hand were piles of cubes, red looking.

" Dyed sugar cubes?" I guessed. He wasn't amused, to say the least.

" You know what… I don't care if you are related to Apollo, girl. I don't trust you with the ambrosia yet," He told me, handing the cubes off to someone else.

" Apollo girl, can you go over there. Hold the patient's hand. Remember she's only nine!" He said before scurrying off. I shrugged and headed over to the very last bed of the first row of two. There was a young girl, brown haired and green eyed. Tears streamed down her face as a group of other campers tried taking out a piece of something from her leg. I walked over to her side, taking the place of another girl. Immediately her small hands crushed mine.

" This'll hurt," Said one. They started pulling on the object, and the small brown haired girl beside me screamed. Not a yelp… it sounded like she was being murdered. Best description.

" Almost there!" The same said. He had shaky hands and I saw his problem. He was using all the wrong equipment and he had too many people. I shook my head clear. _How did I know that?_, I managed to ask myself until my thoughts became occupied. The small girl sat up slightly, seeing her leg, she paled. I gently put her back down and moved her head so she had to look towards me. With my free hand, I stroke the side of her face. Her tears ceased, only for a moment. They pulled recklessly again. It was coming out, but they were doing it inch by inch, causing the little girl unneeded pain. With that, Chiron trotted through the tent, marching over.

" What on earth is happening?" He roared. I glared up at him and pointed to the already frightened girl. He didn't even acknowledge my presence.

" We're going slow!" The same boy said. " But it's wrong!" I yelled in return, before my brain could even let me know what the hell I was saying. Chiron brought me from my kneeling position and made me switch places with the boy. I now stood in front of the scene. There was a shard of wood in her calf. It was half in, half out but it was bleeding horrendously. Not enough to kill her, but it was starting to head that way. I reached for the tweezers and told the girl.

" This will hurt, unimaginably. Please forgive me,"

With one fluent motion, I brought out the shard. I looked around frantically. I found a white cloth and pressed it against her leg. After momentary pressure, I lifted the cloth and saw no obvious pieces left. I looked around again and took the needle and thread that was handed to me. I threw the cloth at someone in my way, starting to stitch up the wound, all the while, I found myself humming. I tried to move, grabbing some water to clean the blood away as I went, but people were crowded around. I had to push people away to get to the water. I managed to locate it and with that, I finished up the job. I finished the humming song, I handed the rest of the tools to the nearest and decided I was finished. I had preformed for Chiron, who wore a smile. I smiled back too and went to the little girl, who was exhausted.

" Ambrosia will come your way momentarily," I told her. It clicked somewhere in my head, that it was to heal the greatest of injuries. She nodded but seemed too tired to respond. I patted her hand. I looked at my hands and clothes. They were bloodied and wet.

" Go get yourself cleaned up. You deserve a break," Chiron told me. I nodded greatly and headed to my cabin.

* * *

We had pizza with Greek olives today at lunch. I sat alone, the book of Hades in my lap. I had been told, that it was rare for demigods to be able to read flawlessly, like I could. Dyslexia and ADHD were common in demigods. Although, I found it strange that I had neither. I read while taking bites of my pizza, but something caught my eye. I read deeply, taking in all the information I could about Lord Hades. A while later, Chiron tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up from the book, barely, and Chiron stepped back. I looked around and saw that everyone had left.

" Volleyball with Athena Cabin," He told me. I sighed and closed the book, scurrying off to find my next group.

* * *

Volleyball was fine. Athena's children were like me; book smart, not as active. Playing three hours worth of volleyball was tiring work. But, I was delighted when I had firework making with Hephaestus Cabin afterward. But that activity was soon ending and then it was free time. I found myself sitting under a tree, reading my book when Chiron found me.

" You should use this hour to clean your cabin, Lyn. If you leave it in the state it's in, cabin inspection won't be pleasant," He told me. I sighed, irritated that I couldn't keep reading.

" But it's super messy! I can't get it done by myself!"

" Fine. I'll send a camper up to help you. For now, get started," He ordered. Muttering curses, I stood up and trudged over to my cabin.

* * *

In my cabin, I started flicking off the dust of the tops of counters. With my lame attempt, a knock on the door came. I opened it and saw Annie.

" Hello Lyn," She said wearily. I nodded and looked around my cabin.

" Hello," I said in reply. She held rags with her and handed one to me.

" Let's get going shall we?" I asked. The child of Aphrodite nodded and got to work. I noticed after a while of dusting down all the surfaces, polishing the gold statues of Apollo that Annie had found and placed accordingly, that Annie didn't seem like a normal Aphrodite child.

" How come you don't wear layers of make-up and fancy clothes like your sisters and brothers?" I asked her. She hauled a chest to the middle of the room and shrugged, dusting off her pants.

" Not sure. I don't have a drive for that sort of stuff," She explained. I went to the chest and opened it.

" Whoa, look at all this!" I exclaimed. Annie headed over and peered over my shoulder.

" That's archery stuff!" She gasped. " No really?"

" Sarcasm not needed," She said in reply. Inside there were quivers filled with arrows and golden bows.

" Wow," I whispered. There were many five bows in there, and a quiver for each. I counted the arrows in the quivers and got the total number: 24 arrows per quiver. I did the name and realized that there were 120 arrows all together. I closed the chest and pushed it to the foot of my bed.

" I should take up archery. My dad does it, so should I," I chucked to myself.

After a while of cleaning, we were done. Statues were shining, the bow I chose was hung up on the wall, the quiver leaning against the wall underneath it. We took down the pictures of the deceased campers and fixed the extra furniture problem. Now, I had a make-shift desk, a bed, dresser, chest full of weapons and a bedside table. I went to the table and put the book on it, taking a piece of gum with it too.

" Here," I said, handing her the green gum. She shook her head. I rose a brow, but took the piece for myself.

" We're not allowed outside food here," She told me quietly. I stopped my chewing.

" You won't tell people I have this, will you?" I asked her, almost begging her.

" Not at all," She laughed. " You should see Aphrodite Cabin. Chocolate wrappers everywhere,"

I smirked and put the pack away. As she was about to speak, a horn went off.

" Dinner," She told me when I seemed confused. She grabbed my hand and started leading me away, out of the cabin.

* * *

After dinner it was Capture the Flag. Two teams were readying: Athena and Hephaestus Cabin against Hermes and Ares Cabin. On the side, ready for the wounded were Demeter and those who just didn't participate were Aphrodite. Now, Athena and Hephaestus were wondering whether to add me to their teams. Underneath my black pull over hoodie was battle armour. On my back a quiver of arrows and a bow. By my side, a celestial bronze knife in replacement of my old one. I didn't mind taking part of this game. The whole object of it was to capture the opposing teams flag. Here we could fight each other. We wanted to 'maim' our opponents and not kill them. I found it hard to do with arrows, but I suppose I'd find a way.

" Can you shoot that bow?" An Athena girl asked. I shrugged.

" Never shot before,"

" But your father is Apollo," A Hephaestus boy said.

" Supposedly,"

" Alright, we'll take her," The Athena girl decided. I smirked towards Clarisse as I joined their side.

" Alright. Teams to the ready!" Chiron bellowed. At the call, my team started marching through the forest.

" I want you to protect the flag. It's south and once you pass the tree bridge, you go down the hill into the stump," The same girl who had recruited me ordered.

" How do I protect it?" I asked.

" Anyway you can," She said. I was about to question her, but another horn went and all the campers charged forward, shouting their battle cry.

" Alright. Whatever," I growled, setting off to find this damned flag.

* * *

I had found it alright, and now I sat in a tree, above the flag. If Athena's cabin was as smart as they were portrayed, I wouldn't need to do much. I started humming to myself, knocking an arrow on my bow. During my song, I heard a twig snap. I still sang, letting the intruder believe I hadn't heard him or her. I watched as a creature slithered from the bushes. Not something I'd ever seen. All I saw was a giant paw and then it retracted, hearing something.

" Yeah! We found it!" Exclaimed a Hermes camper.

" Let's get it!" Yelled another. I decided now was the time to test out my shooting skills. I stood up on the thick branch, aiming down at their ankles. I released the first arrow, not even sure what I was doing. But where I wanted the arrow to go is where it went. I clipped the first camper's heel, sending him to the floor.

" I'm hit!" He yelled. The second drew his sword, looking around. I glanced around at my own surroundings. I decided to take out the second, hitting him in the hand. I shot the arrow and I was amused with the success. Yelling and screaming, they rolled on the floor, holding their wounds. I snickered and heard howls of success. Moments later an Athena camper declared out victory, but she couldn't spot me. She saw the arrows in the victims and looked around in the trees. She eventually lifted her head to the tree tops. I waved and she laughed.

" Good job!" She called up. I nodded and slowly climbed down. Once my feet touched the ground, she dragged me off towards the celebrating party.

* * *

" Congratulations to Athena, Hephaestus and Apollo Cabin for defeating Ares and Hermes Cabin," Chiron complimented. Victory cries came from Athena's Cabin. I continued eating my smore. The fire was enchanted to read everyone's mood one camper told me. It was a steady orange, meaning everyone was calm and someone attentive.

" Chiron?" Came one girl, I couldn't tell from who. Chiron looked to the direction of the sound.

" Will the songs come back now that Lyn's here?" I recognized her voice as Annie's.

Chiron looked to me and I took an uneasy feeling.

" I suppose that is up to Lyn," He said, looking towards me. Several pairs of eyes took their gazes to me and I felt my cheeks redden. I didn't answer so their attention on me drifted away. I yawned and stood up. I walked past campers and started towards the cabins. I was tired and after a day as big as this one, I needed my sleep.

* * *

Settled in my bed, I had the book of Hades open in my lap. I scanned pictures of the Underworld, or according to what people had heard. I saw pictures of the Hundred Handers and Cerberus, the three headed dog. My eyes drooped until, I had the wits to close the book and sleep, thoughts of Hades burning through my head.


	2. First Offerings

Chapter Two:

My first week passed at Camp Half-Blood and I had grown used to what it had to offer. The activities, the people… the gods. The campers themselves had grown used to me and my lack of worship and respect for the gods. Now, I sat in Chiron's office like I did everyday after breakfast, learning about the Ancient Greek way of life. I had notice throughout my first week that everyday, Chiron got more and more worried about my respect for Hades. Everyday he'd try and get me to read another book on another god. Aphrodite one day, Demeter another. 'Maybe Poseidon today? No? Zeus then?'. Every time I refused to learn about them and continued to read about Hades, he seemed to go pale a little more than the previous day.

" Why don't we learn-"

" No. I want to learn about no god other than Hades," I said, determined.

" No. No gods. How about we learn about the Trojan war?"

" No. Why don't we learn about Orpheus? He's mentioned right here," I said, pointing to the text. As he was about to argue, a figure stepped into the room. His name clicked in my head, but disappeared soon after. He had a chubby face and a red nose. His hair was so black it nearly looked purple. He wore purple running shoes and a leopard spotted Hawaiian shirt.

" Chiron… who's that?" The figure asked, pointing to me. He had a Coke in his hand and I rose a brow.

" Dionysus, this is Lyn Barker,"

" Oh! The one that H-"

" Yes, the one _they _talked about."

" Dionysus? The god Dionysus?" I asked.

" Yes! Why don't we learn about him?" Chiron offered. I snorted in amusement.

" Boring. I want to learn about Hades," I said, cracking open my book again.

" Why would you want to learn about him?" The god of wine, ritual madness and theatre asked. Before I could answer, he flipped through the pages of my book. "He's a cruel man. Doesn't think of anyone but himself. Likes to mess with people,"

" He is not cruel. He's the only one that obeyed the pact between his brothers, was he not?" I asked Dionysus.

" Okay, so he keeps promises. Big whoop,"

" Okay, here's another thing. He treats people fairly. As in he sends the right people to the right places when they die,"

" He trapped Persephone into the Underworld, sending Demeter into distress," He countered. I shrugged it off and put my feet up on the table. I took the book from him and started to read once again.

" See," Murmured Chiron.

" I do see. She's confused. Have you tried making her-"

" Yes. I've tried over and over and over again but she's glued onto Hades and I don't know why,"

" I'll tell you why," I told them, turning to face them both. " He's been cast out because of what he controls and what he does. He deserves a place in Olympus, if not to hold Zeus' spot,"

As soon as I spoke, thunder rumbled causing Dionysus to look up the sky, as if through the roof and Chiron to send a glare my way. For a sweet pony, he could be very scary when he wanted to. I was intimidated to say the least, but I managed to add,

" It's just my opinion,"

" I think you should keep your mouth shut! That's my opinion!" Dionysus growled.

" Dionysus, go tell the campers that there's to be extra offerings tonight at dinner," Chiron told the wine god. He nodded and waltzed outside.

" It feels like a storm Chiron," He said, poking his head back inside.

" I feared that. Hurry, go," Chiron sighed and turned to me.

" Despite what you think, the gods listen. Listen mostly for you. They're worried like I am,"

I snorted.

" Sure," I said simply. He shook his head.

" Go. And be careful,"

I nodded and left, grabbing my book. I had crossed a line… and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

It was my turn to help Hermes cabin with the store. Folding shirts, assorting merchandise. I approached the small store, an open stand basically.

" Connor," I called out to the twin.

" I'm Travis," He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

" I'm out of gum, Stoll,"

" Pay up and we'll refill your stash," He said, pausing his writing. I dug into my pockets and brought out three drachma.

" Three packs for three drachma," I offered, holding out the coins.

" Deal," Travis agreed. I dropped the drachma in his outstretched hand.

" It'll be here in two days. Anyway… get to work," He said, laughing. I rolled my eyes but took my spot behind the counter. I folded up the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and hummed as I worked.

" Did you hear that thunder earlier?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw Annie at the counter of the store. " Yeah…," I said lowly.

" I'm worried. Then Mr. D said we had to give an extra offering to the gods? I'm scared, Lyn," Annie whimpered. I chewed on my lip and a short feeling of guilt washed over me. It soon left, but I couldn't face her.

" I don't know what to say," I told her. She gave a sigh and then left the counter, walking off.

" Are you worried, Lyn?" Travis asked. I didn't answer, I just kept folding shirts.

* * *

After the day passed with javelin throwing, working at the clinic, riding the rapids in the Long Island sound, it was dinner. I was exhausted after swimming against the strong currents when I fell off the raft and a big meal was what I needed. I was the last to enter the Dining Pavilion, everyone else were either eating or giving their offers. I went to go sit down at my table to eat, but Dionysus or Mr. D as everyone called him and Chiron stopped me.

" We need you to make an offer," The god told me. I shook my head.

" No," " Yes," He growled in return. " You're the one who's upset the gods, you will take part in making it all better,"

" What have they done for me?" I asked him suddenly.

" A lot, probably. But you're too close minded to see it," He snapped. I brushed pass him, but his hand shot out, grabbing my upper arm.

" Do it," He said lowly. " Or your life here will become a living hell,"

There was a silence struck about, every pair of eyes open wide. I sighed and yanked my arm away.

" Fine," I muttered, grabbing my plate of food off of my table. I shuffled towards the fire, wondering what to say and do. I looked over my shoulders and saw people staring at me. I sent a glare towards them all and the quickly unfroze, going back to what they were doing. I looked around one last time and saw a stern Dionysus glaring towards me. Chiron stood beside him, the same worried expression I'd become used to plastered on his face. I looked into the fire and thought about what to say and to who. Then it hit me… Hades would still get this offer, wouldn't he? I took a deep breath and pushed in half of spaghetti on my plate. I watched it burn in the flames as I thought deeply to myself.

_Hades, accept my offer and listen to my plea. Whether you can help or not, it's not my call. But I ask you to help me… help me find Nico again. It's been too long and he is your son. _

I stepped away from the fire and headed back to the Apollo table. Dionysus seemed pleased, but Chiron mouthed a name to me. _Hades?_ I gave a sly smirk and faced the rest of my meal. I only hoped that Hades would listen and respond, before I started to loose faith in even him.

* * *

Day after my prayer, after breakfast and a rather uncomfortable lesson with Chiron, I was at the stables, cleaning. I was mucking out the horses stalls, the Pegasus not too fond with me after I accidentally plucked a feather out of one's wing. I liked the mundane horses. They responded to you and your power but they didn't scream at you unlike the Pegasus. Out of fifteen stalls, I was on the last one, shovelling out the waste and putting in fresh bedding. It was quiet work, only one or two around to help me. Suddenly, screeches of a horse came, causing me to drop what I was doing out of fright. I poked my head out of the stall window and saw a black horse, beaten up and broken, but still putting up a fight.

" Take that horse out of the stall!" One shouted towards me. I didn't recognize her, but she was a bossy one. I looked to the grey mare behind me and saw she had her halter on already. I grabbed it and pulled her stubborn self out of her home. The team of campers who held the horse down were now pushing it into the stall.

" Close the door!" The same female camper shouted at her helpers. The door was slammed shut and the jet black horse was trapped inside. It kicked and made it's disapproval clear.

" Where do I put this one?" I asked the snappy chick.

" I don't care," She sneered towards me. I led the grey horse down the aisle to a spare stall and led the horse inside. She wasn't happy but I couldn't care less. She was the grumpiest of the horses to say the least. I left the stall just as an archer, lifted his bow. His arrow was pointed into the horse's stall. Before I could do a thing, not even a yell, the arrow was released and a scream came from the horse. The weaker gutted campers looked away, paled. The few that could handle the sight seemed grave. All but that same girl.

" What the hell?!" I shouted, running forward. I couldn't look at the scene, I knew what lay there, but instead, I shoved the girl off her feet.

" You didn't have to kill it!" I shrieked. She just got to her feet and literally pushed me out of the stables.

" Get out of here. I don't want you here, I know Ares cabin don't want you here,"

" I don't want to be here and I'll be on my way as soon as possible," I spat back at her. She sneered towards me and I decided then to hate the Ares children. I knew they didn't like me, so I might as well return the favour.

* * *

After a sword fighting practise with Athena's cabin, which I had enjoyed and realized then that I liked to use all weapons, I healed several campers who were injured in the horse accident. Respect for me in the healing tent had grown. In fact, most people didn't mind me. All but Ares cabin. As the day progressed, the cabin seemed to hate me more and more. No problems. I could easily match the hatred. I skipped lunch, but paid the price for it later. Chiron wanted to keep his eye on me as he said, not trusting the outcome of this Hades respect. I waved him off and dealt with myself. Tracking lessons were easy, taught by Athena cabin. Laundry passed and free time did too. The whole day passed through my fingers. It was once again dinner and this time around, Chiron had an announcement.

" It is deemed that a quest is in order," Chiron started. Cheers erupted from nearly every single camper. The only one who had no idea what was going on was… well, me. I looked around, blankly staring and caught Clarisse's eye

" Chiron… maybe you should explain to Lyn over there. Remember she doesn't seem to understand anything," She snickered, her siblings howling as if it was a joke. I glared towards her, starting to stand up.

" Sit down Lyn," Ordered Chiron. " And Clarisse, that was not needed,"

" Next time, I'll put an arrow through you!" I shouted towards her. Her temper snapped; she stormed over, dragging me up from my seated position. I broke her grip on my shirt, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. I tripped her up, throwing both of us to the ground. I was now kneeling on her back, arm twisted, and a hand under her chin, pulling upwards. There was a brief, bliss silence until the rest of the Ares campers rose from their place. They soon sat down, so I glanced behind me. Athena's cabin had risen to their feet, showing they were on my side. I smirked to myself. I'd made an ally… and an enemy.

" Lyn, please release Clarisse," Chiron sighed. I let her go roughly and she was on her feet in an instant. She swung a fist but it was easily dodged.

" Clarisse, sit down!" Boomed Chiron. She marched over to her table and sent a glare to me. I smirked to her in reply, winning.

" I think the both of you are fit for kitchen duty for the next week, do you agree Chiron?" Dionysus asked the centaur. Chiron agreed and I shrugged the punishment off.

" Back to the quest!" Someone in the back, from Hermes cabin called out.

" Ah, yes. I'm sending two campers to go collect something from Olympus-"

There was excited chatter about. Chiron patiently waited until the talk had died down. I zoned out, resting my head on the table. I eyed the forest carefully, judging it silently.

What seemed like forever later, just staring at the forest, a hand tapped my shoulder and a voice told me, 'Offer'. I stood up with my plate of food and I headed to the fire. I scraped my entire dish into the flames, suddenly not hungry.

_Hades, accept my offering. Bring Nico to me. I'm begging you. _

I dropped my plate on my table as I walked by, heading right out of the Dining Pavilion and towards my cabin, feeling almost sick.

**Sorry for not updating in forever. My other stories have been taking up all my time! I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless.**

**Flufferz: Well, if you demaaand...**

Meme: That's good news to hear :) 


	3. Contact

Chapter Three:

Up to the three weeks passed since my second prayer. Each day I felt worse than the last, my heart and head aching. I'd finishing reading the book for the second time and I became familiar with the traits of the Underworld and Hades himself. Each night I prayed at dinner and before I slept even, begging for some change. I didn't realize how much I needed Nico back. These people were sucking the bitterness out of me and filling it with hopefulness. I didn't like it. Or did I? After my first month of being here, the campers tended to stay away from me. They thought I brought bad luck upon them if I wished to. I couldn't understand why for several days until it hit me. It was after the accident with Clarisse they started to act strangely towards me.

* * *

_Capture the flag rolled around once again. It was Ares versus Athena and me. Hephaestus cabin didn't want participation. Apparently the entirety of cabin 9 had a major project to work on. Hermes wanted action, but with no team to join without making it unfair… it took a lot of convincing to sit them out, to say the least. And as always Demeter and Aphrodite sat on the sides as petty cheerleaders in a basketball game. All in all the game went well. Our line of defence and attack were just as strong as the other and I was fortunately on the hunting side. I eventually found Ares cabin's flag and when I did, I also met it's protector. Clarisse. We engaged in a bloody battle, yet another level of hatred added to each other. I was defeated soon enough, on the ground at sword point. I swear she was about to cut my throat until she paled dramatically. She stared out into the distance, a look of new knowledge and horror spread across her face. Although you were not supposed to turn around on your opponents, I looked behind me seeing nothing that would scare a child of war. _

" _What are you looking at?" I asked her. Her sword clattered on the ground. " You!" She hissed. I looked up at her. "What?" I asked. _

" _You worship Hades! That is how the Hellhound made it past the borders," She said in the same snake like tone._

" _My friend died because of you!" She howled. The campers had gathered around now, both cabins present._

" _I don't control anything of his! I'm still a daughter of Apollo," I told her, trying to defend myself._

" _But he… you. You are still a Hades worshipper," She spat. The Ares camper took to gasping in shock, thankfully, rather than poking me out with their sticks with a point on top. Even my allies, Athena's cabin looked weary. I stood up, facing Clarisse._

" _I don't have control over his elements. I only send prayers to him. I doubt you call that worship either, La Rue," _

" _I blame you," She hissed towards me before storming off into the woods, calling for Chiron. _Of course she'll take it to Chiron_, I thought bitterly. Soon, the centaur appeared along side a Satyr, something else I'd yet to piss off or befriend. _

" _Throw her out of camp Chiron! I, on behalf of Ares, demand it!" She shouted, pointing towards me. _

" _Clarisse, you can't do anything on behalf of your father. Now, why would I throw her out of camp?"_

" _She worships Hades! It's dangerous!" _

" _No, it's not Clarisse. Lord Hades is still an Olympian and she has the rights to do so," _

" _Exactly! What now?!" I yelled at her. That's when she struck. Her dagger was out in a flash, catching my arm as I dove out the way. About to snap, I was dragged way from Clarisse by two stronger Athena campers. _

" _Chiron!" She screeched._

" _Clarisse, go to the healing tent and get yourself fixed up. You and two other campers will be going on that quest I've assigned. I want you out of here. And Lyn? Please no more arrow attacks," I was about to complain, but realized it was better than getting kitchen duty or any punishment at all. I left the woods, muttering curses to myself. Clarisse La Rue was asking for my attention; also known as a fight._

* * *

A while into my dinner, after I had given my offer, I ate a cheese burger in silence, that is until someone decided to cast terror among the campers.

" Hellhound!" One screamed. Like the other campers, I stood up to catch a glimpse of the monster. I looked around and saw younger campers shaking in fright, the older and the brave moving in to fight.

" Halt!" Chiron ordered, his voice echoing off of the pillars. The hellhound padded over silently. I recognized it then that the hound was from my dreams. It was a dog… in fact it looked startlingly like a mastiff. But with glowing red eyes and the size of a grizzly bear.

" Don't attack!" Chiron told Ares campers who were still ready to fight it off.

" Chiron are you crazy?!" Clarisse yelled. " It'll kill us all!"

I ignored the following argument but watched as the Hellhound moved closer and closer and closer until it entered the Dining Pavilion. It padded over the floor, stopping to glare at the empty Zeus and Poseidon tables. It continued his walk in silence before it stopped in front of… me? It sat, dropping something that it had been carrying in it's mouth. It was a black envelope, placed into my hands. I opened it with shaking hands and unfolded the white paper. I read what was written, in the regular handwriting:

_Lyn,_

_I can't write much but here is what I have to say:_

_I've been receiving your offers and prayers, if you will._

_As for Nico, he is safe with me in the Underworld._

_I'll send him back when he has done his duty._

_Hades._

_P.S. Keep the Hellhound. I foresee he will become useful for you._

I looked up from the letter, to the hellhound to Chiron. He marched over, a hand outstretched.

" The letter," He demanded. I took a step backwards, folding it up and storing it away in my shirt.

" You wouldn't care if it were their fathers or mothers writing would you? No, you wouldn't," I said defensively. " Therefore, I keep the letter,"

" It's from Hades, child! He's a dangerous, cruel…,"

Chiron stopped when the hellhound growled, no snarled, at him, crouching. The thing came up my waist, and if I hadn't felt reassured by the beast, I'd be frightened to say the least.

" I'll give you the letter," I decided, taking it from it's hiding place. " If I get to keep the Hellhound,"

Chiron considered it, until the Ares cabin voiced their opinions. He seemed to tune them out. He took a good few minutes to decide before hastily speaking.

" Agreed,"

" Swear on the River of Styx that no harm will come to this creature from any camper, activities director or even him, Dionysus," I pressured. The kids around me seemed shocked that I used Dionysus's real name. The hound's ears seemed to perk at the name of a familiar name.

" I swear on the River of Styx that no harm will come to the Hellhound inside the camp…,"

I glared at him to finish.

" … or outside Camp Half-Blood's borders by any camper," He finished. I was satisfied with his answer. My new pet looked up towards me and I rose a brow. Inside those red eyes of his I saw what appeared to be trapped souls, all begging to be brought out. Chiron cleared his throat and I handed him the letter. He took it and read it swiftly, eyeing me and the dog.

" Can I keep the letter?" I asked him. I could hear the hopefulness in my own voice. He sighed as if arguing with another side of him, but handed over the letter. I tucked it away and started leaving, the Hellhound by my side. I figured he knew who's his new master was.

" Lyn," Called Chiron. I turned, glancing back with a feeling of victory.

" Give that thing a bath. The smell's nearly unbearable," He requested. I nodded and headed off towards the lake.

* * *

As I towel dried off the wet, irritated hellhound by the lake, I thought of names. One does not simply have a hellhound without a name.

. " What about Talaiporía?" I asked him. _Suffering_ in Greek. I highly doubted the hellhound cared at the present moment. It was too occupied trying to dry off.

" So why are you so nice?" I asked the hellhound. He ignored me, rolling around on the floor, trying to get some of the shampoo fragrance out of it's fur. I smirked slightly, standing up. I sat on the dock, my feet hanging over the edges.

" You know, I've always wanted a dog," I said. I heard shuffling behind me, then a voice.

" Who are you talking to?"

I turned around and saw a naiad, a form of water nymph.

" The hell hound you stupid water spirit," I snapped, still facing the lake. I hated the naiads. I hated all things to do with water. Maybe it was because I couldn't swim? Maybe it was because Poseidon controlled the waters and I didn't trusted him as far as I could throw a Cyclops… which wasn't very far.

" There's no hellhound here," She said. I turned around and saw no black beast.

" Aw come on!" I yelled when I saw the creature making a run for it to the forest.

" Wait!" I shouted hopelessly, starting my sprint.

I eventually found the hellhound, sitting in a dark shadow between two trees.

" Come here you," I panted, taking a step towards it. Suddenly, it vanished. I paused, looking around wildly.

" What the hell…?"

Suddenly I was pushed over, landing face first on the forest floor. I whirled around on my back, wielding no weapons to save myself. I released the tense breath when I saw it was the hellhound. I stood up and shot a glare at it. I started out of the forest, the hound trailing behind me.

" So why are you a friendly hellhound?" I asked it, but like I had expected no answer came. I stood up and started back towards my cabin.

* * *

The dreams came violently, wrecking all peaceful thoughts in my head and filling the empty spaces with fear and pain. Sounds of tortured souls tore my mind apart. Slowly an image formed. Set against a black was a throne, made of black onyx skulls. There was a man perched upon it, dressed in black robes. His skin was albino white and his black eyes representing that of a mad genius.

_H-Hades_, I tried to stammer. No sounds came out of my voice.

" Come to me," He called, rising from his throne. The tortured, agonizing cries from the souls had drifted away, leaving nothing but a silence.

I opened my mouth, or attempted so to speak out, but the image faded away.

I sat up, eyes wide, pale hands gripping at the sheets. I steadied my breathing and glanced around. I heard the sounds going off, signalling breakfast. I threw myself out of my bed, searching for clothes. I had to go, I realized. I couldn't ignore a request from the gods.

It was during my Greek history lesson that I decided to bring up the dream to Chiron. I quickly explained the vision to him.

" And why do you tell me this?" He asked suspiciously.

" I want to go," I told him, closing the books I were reading.

" No! Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Chiron rejected, shaking his head. I stood up, a scowl frozen on my face.

" And why not?!"

" No one living enters the Underworld. It's a place for the dead, not the living, Lyn. You can't go. Not unless a quest is assigned,"

" Then assign me quest," I argued.

" I would never," Chiron said firmly. I crossed my arms over my chest, throwing myself back into my chair, not saying another word.

**Another update! Ugh, 46 days until Mark Of Athena comes out. I can't wait! I need my lovely Nico. No matter how young he is in the series.**

**Flufferz: Because Hades is a badass and should totally rule Olympus? **

**Trusting Him17: Here's your update!**

**BlueDot77: Thank you! **


	4. The Underworld

Chapter Four:

I wasn't taking no for an answer. I was determined to leave this camp and find the entrance to the Underworld. Hades wanted me to go, and so would. A day had passed since I told Chiron about the dream and my banishment was put in place. I wore my leather jacket, the weather outside still cool at night. I waited until the light went out in the big house. Talaiporía, which I decided to name it after all, stood ready at my side. A bow was slung over my back, a quiver of arrows also packed. I stared at the dim yellow light coming from the porch of the Big House. I bet my life that Chiron and Dionysus were playing cards, it's what they did most days. I ran a hand through the Hellhound's fur, staring out the window.

" We have to be fast. The harpies will find us. I'll try and shoot as many as I can, but you'll need to help," I told Talaiporía, The Hellhound, which I had a reasonable connection with, looked up at me and then back out of the window. I watched for the lights for a good while later, and eventually, the golden glow from the old farm house was no more. I nodded to the Hellhound and walked to the cabin door, picking up my bag and throwing it around my shoulder. I opened up the cabin door and ushered Talaiporía out. I closed the door as silently as I could, creeping along. It was when I got to the strawberry fields I was discovered by the harpies. The gates were so close, but seemed so far now those creatures were on us. The hackles rose on Talaiporía's back as he snarled. I drew my bow and decided to test how accurate my shot really was. I drew my bow and fired at one swooping harpy. I shot the thing down and watched as she screeched, collapsing to the ground. The Hellhound was busy swatting them out of the air like flies, while I tried to shoot them to the ground. They were making a fuss, screeching loudly and calling out words I didn't have time to find their meanings. Eventually they started flying away, most of them laying dead or wounded.

" Pull the arrows! They can't know it was me!" I told the Hellhound, begging it would understand. It understood and followed my order, going around snapping arrows from dead harpy bodies. Soon, when the evidence was erased, we started running for the gates. I covered ground in seconds until I could touch the stone arches. Suddenly my feet froze, leaving the rest of my body no choice but to crash onto the floor. I looked over my shoulder and saw vines wrap themselves around my legs, slowly working their way up, covering my completely.

" Help me!" I yelled at Talaiporía, clawing at the ground, trying to break free. The monster leapt over, biting and clawing at the vines. They may as well be made out of metal with the strength they held.

" Did you really think you would escape?" Came the familiar voice of Dionysus.

" Honestly? Yes," I said. The vines tightened and I groaned, trying to rip they away from my ribs so I could breathe. I was released and back on my feet in an instant.

" Why do you want to go down into the Underworld anyway? No sane person would dare to enter. Sometimes I think you're mad, or crazy as they say. I suppose I would know although. I am the god of madness after all," He mused. I took that opportunity to run, running past the gates and down the hill. I could never escape a god, no matter how small. Suddenly I was tumbling down a hill, gathering cuts and scrapes and I rolled. I landed with a thud at the bottom, slowly getting to my feet. Talaiporía was back at my side. I grabbed hold of it's fur, watching as Dionysus stalked forward, a new rage in his eyes.

" Hey, listen-" Before I could finish, Talaiporía's teeth wrapped around my arm dragging me backwards. Everything faded, like pieces of reality slowly turned into a shadow. Then we were travelling fast. Very fast. Too fast. It seemed as though my face was peeling off. The speed suddenly shut off. Sitting, I opened my eyes. I pet my face, making sure the skin was still secured. Looking around I saw busy people who hadn't even seen my random appearance walk along the side walk. I stood up, looking for the Hellhound who I spotted, sitting not far from me, panting.

" That was Shadow Travel!" I exclaimed. I got no answer or motion so I returned to my gazing.

" Where are we?" I murmured.

" Why, that would be Los Angeles," Came a voice. I turned around, seeing a woman in front of me. She had faded eyes and a dress, as if they both held colour at one point in time. She was tall and had flowing, curly black hair. Suspicions flooded my mind, and so I drew my bow.

" Put the weapon away," She said, as if annoyed. With that the golden bow disintegrated in my hands. I stared up at her, my jaw hanging.

" Welcome to Dead on Arrival Recording Studios," She said, putting a hand on my back and leading me toward the doors.

" Wait! You're…" Before I could finish, she cut me off.

" My husband is waiting Lyn Barker," She said once before she vanished into nothing. My bow clattered on the ground where she once stood before.

" Persephone," I finished. I picked up my bow and slung it around my shoulder, looking to the Hellhound. Talaiporía had regained his composure, walking towards the white double doors of the DOA Recording Studios. On the door in bold black letters was:

NO SOCILITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

We were here. I pushed through the doors and quickly scanned my surroundings. With stone grey walls and black leather furniture, it seemed like a normal place. Except for the faded grey beings scattered around, all staring at me. Some started to float forward, that was until Talaiporía released a growl at them. They turned back to their moping soon enough. It was silent in the room, no sounds except for my own breathing. I looked around and caught the eye of one hooded figure at the end, guarding the elevator on the other side. His face was pale and hallow, his eyes black with no thoughts or expressions. Just death. With a bony finger, he motioned me over. I slowly shuffled along and soon I stood before him.

" Relax," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and tried to level my racing heart.

" Come, Hades is expecting you," He said, pressing a button to summon the elevator. Metallic doors opened and I stepped inside the dark elevator, along with the hooded man and Talaiporía. I waited in silence as we descended.

" We're going into the Underworld, aren't we?"

No answer came. He just stared ahead. The doors opened and he stepped out on a sandy shore. I followed along with Talaiporía at my side. I was lead to a river where a small sail boat, made out of simple wood and black, ripped sails. I was offered a spot and so I took it, looking around at the Underworld. I didn't realize we were moving until the water was rippling. I stared down at the water, seeing broken toys and ripped up highshcool diplomas.

" For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across-hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me," The hooded man said. I looked up at the man and realized something I should have known at the first second.

" You're Charon, ferryman of the dead," I noted. He nodded and extended his arms.

" Greetings Lyn Barker," He replied. I frowned.

" Why does everyone know my name?"

" We've been waiting for you down here, Lyn. There's not many who reside here who don't know your name." Charon said, hiding a secret. I was about to question his answer, but decided against the idea.

Soon the ferry docked at another shore, but I was too busy sight seeing to notice. I couldn't see much beyond the gates but…

There he stood. Twice the size of a mammoth, three heads and all. Cerberus. He looked like a pure bred Rottweiler, and looked over me, casting a shadow. He was transparent to me, seeing fuzzy images through him that should be block by his full image.

" Wow…," I breathed.

" Pet him if you want," Charon said. I looked to him, a brow raised. Charon nodded and I lifted a hand outward. Cerberus' nose was wet and cold, but I moved my hand along his muzzle, smiling. He was a gentle giant after all. I scratched the muzzle of each head before turning back to Charon.

" This is as far as I can take you," Charon said, stepping backwards to his boat. He pointed to the gate Cerberus was guarding.

" Go through, Lyn. Prove to us all that you are what we need," He said before sailing away. I looked to Cerberus and the heavy iron gates. I walked forward, Talaiporía still at my side. I pushed them open and slid my way through, looking around at what was near. I heard screams and shouts, but also laughter and the smell of barbeque. I noticed to my left there was a line of people, all waiting to get inside one building.

" The Judgement Pavilion," Said once voice. I gave a shout, whirling around, an arrow knocked on my bow before I even thought about doing so. I looked confusingly down at my bow before looking up at the stranger.

" Lady Persephone," I said with awe. She nodded and walked closer until she was at my side.

" Come. You've stopped and stared long enough. Hades is waiting for you," She said, towing me along another path. I still managed to get glimpses of things here and there, but Persephone took up most of my attention.

" Here we are," She said eventually, stopping. The massive palace was black entirely, fires burning bright. But what grabbed my attention was the garden in front. I wasn't a Demeter kid at all, but the flowers were so beautiful, it couldn't be described.

" Do you like it?" Persephone asked as she took the lead into the grand building.

" Yes. It's pretty, even to me," I replied.

" I'm glad. It's hard to find flowers that'll want to grow without sunlight," She said, leaning down to pick a flower. Talaiporía growled from behind and in return Persephone shot him a glare.

" Come, I suppose we should continue," She said, leading me ever deeper into Hades' Palace.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the throne room, forcing myself to keep an eye on my shoes before anything else. Everything was black, as if made of black onyx. His skeletal soldiers were ready at his throne. He sat in his throne of skulls, Persephone seated beside him. I looked up fully, straightening my posture.

" You came," Hades mused. I nodded, bowing slightly.

" You asked for me, I came. I would never deny your request," I managed to say with enough confidence and strength, I shocked even myself.

" I can see. And you survived the trip. I'm pleased," He said. I nodded. I hadn't realized Talaiporía was beside me until the Hellhound's head was pushed under my hand. I went to stroking it's ears and smiling.

" I don't see why people fear the hounds so much. I think they're the greatest creatures made. Cerberus a fine example," I said quietly, hearing my voice echo off the smooth stone walls.

" Because they don't wish harm upon you. Not unless I say otherwise. The other little mortals have a right to fear them," He said. I nodded in understanding.

" I suppose you have questioned my reasoning of bringing you here," Hades said, looking directly down at me. I shook my head at the god of death.

" I didn't even think about it. You called me here, and I came,"

" That is reassuring to know I still have some people," He seemed to almost growl. I was about to ask the question to explain his last statement, but I was cut off.

" The reason I asked Hypnos to send that dream to you was because I need you. Despite how much I wish it weren't true. Depending on a mortal," He said it like it was almost unheard of. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but I was cut off. " I need you to assist me in the Summer Solstice meeting of the Gods, Lyn. And I'm sure you would like to know why,"

" Yes sir," I told him.

" You see, most of the other Olympians believe that I do not belong on the Olympian Council-"

" But that's stupid! Of course you do! Surely they can't merely throw you out of it!" Realizing my outburst, I managed to apologize and cover my mouth.

" She's perfect," I heard Persephone tell her husband. He nodded, and turned back to me.

" As I was saying," He began again. " They think I don't belong because I don't truly matter. I am just the God of death, after all," I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, so I kept my mouth shut " But you need to voice your reasons why I should stay,"

" What do you mean?" I asked when there was a short silence.

" They required a demi-god to speak out, one that wasn't my son. Of course, the idea of manipulating a demi-god came to mind, but when I found you, I realized a heartfelt reasoning from you would work better," Hades explained.

" So… you want me to tell them why you should stay?" I asked, confirming. Hades nodded. " Seems a bit strange, getting a mortals help, doesn't it?"

He gave a dark sounding chuckle.

" So do you understand?" He asked. I nodded.

" I understand,"

" Good. I suppose I should let my son in now," He said. With that, the doors were thrown open.

" If you don't want me to enter the palace, let me know. Save me from all that walking," Came a familiar voice. I turned to the sound and saw him for the first time in what felt like forever.

" Hey Nico," I greeted. His eyes went from his dad to me. I smirked slightly when he damn near jumped.

" Linnie!" He exclaimed. " What are you doing here? Wait… that means... Oh gods! You're dead and it's my fault… I'm so sorry!"

He rambled on for a good few minutes until he seemed to catch on.

" Dad! Why would you do this?! I'll get you some other demi-god for you to use, but not Lyn! I won't allow it," " I am not in the mood to deal with him right now. Lyn, care to explain?"

I nodded and briefly went over the events that had occurred. Understand flashed over Nico's face. Now that I saw him, I realized he hadn't changed much. Wore a leather jacket now instead of his old black hoodie. He wore all black anyway, his messy hair longer. Skin still as pale as his fathers. His darker eyes were even the same. Like always, the skull ring he kept on a chain was still around his neck. Yes, he was still the same old Nico.

" Well this is different," He stated blankly. I rolled my eyes, but gave a content sigh. Everything was back to normal… or as normal as it could be.

" Now, until the Solstice, I require a little task," Came Hades. Nico's eyes narrowed, while I just looked up, waiting for the job.

" A soul has escaped to the upper world. Get it back,"

" Again? How do they keep getting past Cerberus… Thanatos even," Nico growled. Hades, clearly not enjoying Nico's answer, glared at him with his black, merciless eyes.

" Go!" He ordered. Nico sighed and grumbled as he trudged to the doors. I gave a quick bow before trotting on after Nico. Talaiporía followed behind.

" Lyn," Came Persephone. I stopped and turned around, looking up at the beautiful goddess.

" I still can't believe you named a worthless Hellhound," She said with a snide chuckle.

" It's not worthless. Like the dog I've always wanted but never got," I said in reply, walking off once again. The Hellhound seemed pleased, the long tail whipping back and forth. I left the palace, following Nico down the path I came up before.

" I still can't believe you're here," He sighed. I rolled my eyes.

" It amused me how you thought I was dead, when clearly I was not. Aren't you supposed to be able to tell the difference as an ability?" I snickered sarcastically. He shot a stern face towards me, but the corners of his mouth tugged at a smile.

" I was concerned alright!" He replied. " Bite me,"

" How are we going to find this soul anyway?" I asked Nico as we walked.

" That's the hard part," The way he said it made me realize that I was in for a lot of hard work.

**Hey there. Here's that update. **

**Flufferz: I want a Hellhound too XD And thank you.**

**BlueDot77: Thanks! I love Hades too. By far better than his younger brother Zues. **

**MEfan87: Mind me asking, concerned with what? And Hermes is an interesting character. I enjoy him a lot. **


	5. Task For Hades

Chapter Five:

Above ground once again, Nico and I walked down the streets of Los Angeles, Talaiporía padding to my left, Nico my right.

" So how are we supposed to find this soul? Whose soul is anyway?" I asked. Nico's hand fiddled with the skull ring, his brows knotted together.

" That's the problem. Normally I'd have some sort of help or information from Thanatos. Who it is, where they were going… but now I have nothing," He said. I scanned the horizon, as if expecting the ghost to appear.

" How long does it normally take you to find an escaped soul?"

" A few days maximum,"

" So we'll be back in time for the Summer Solstice?" I asked. Nico merely shrugged.

" I can't promise anything," He replied. We walked in silence, Nico's gaze fixed sternly ahead, while I looked at Nico. He really hadn't changed much, aside from the fact he was taller and stronger. Even his hair seemed someone taken care of.

" What are you staring at?" Nico suddenly asked. I ran a hand over my reddening cheeks, as if I could force away the colour.

" The view. Behind you,"

" I'm pretty sure you're staring at me," He said. I shook my head.

" You're in the way of the view," I replied.

He snorted. " I am the view,"

That seem to entertain him for a while, for his little grin didn't once leave his face.

" Nice sword," I said, pointing at the long black blade. Nico looked to his side and brushed his hand over the hilt. He looked to me and pointed.

" Nice bow," He said in reply. I looked over my shoulder, my eye catching the golden weapon.

" Thank you," I said.

" So have you been contacted by your dad at all?" Nico asked carefully, knowing all too well what happened when he pushed the topic of my family. " No," I nearly hissed. " And I hope it stays that way, I want nothing to do with him or the other gods,"

" But you came to my dad. To the Underworld," Nico replied, always in that careful manor.

" Hades is different. When I asked, he replied. You know? I could give an offering of a human life, asking for a hello and my dad would be too stuck up to give a damn,"

" I know it sounds cruel coming from my mouth but he isn't exactly the most gentle figures to look up too, Lyn,"

" I don't care," I growled, ending the subject once and for all. Talaiporía suddenly growled, staring up at the sky. I stopped walking, grabbing hold of Nico's wrist and pulling him to a stop too.

" What's going on?" He asked, head whipping around.

" I don't know, ask the Hellhound," I said lowly. Talaiporía suddenly snarled, crouching low, staring into the distance. I drew my bow, knocking an arrow, while Nico unsheathed his sword. I could feel movements under the ground, as if the dead were restless.

" Oh crap," Growled Nico. " We've got problems from Camp Half-Blood,"

" What?" I said, trying to see what he was looking at. It didn't take me long to see our new found trouble.

" Damn it…," I sighed. Chiron, looking red from rage, pushed his wheelchair along at breakneck speed. I forgot that he had a magical chair. The remaining harpies, even a camper flanked him. He stopped before Nico and I, Talaiporía still growling. Nico slowly pushed me backwards me behind him, as if he could save me from Chiron's rage that way. He still held his sword posed, although I didn't agree Chiron was a direct threat. The eternity long kitchen duty I was going to receive when I returned seemed like a threat, but not Chiron. The harpies screeched from above, hovering over-top. In return, Talaiporía rose up on his back paws, attempting at swatting the harpies out of the air.

" I said no. You disobeyed a direct order!" Chiron seethed. I didn't reply, because Nico did.

" Campers are allowed to leave camp whenever they want," Nico told the centaur. I nodded in agreement from behind him. " And you can't control where they go."

" That may be child, but The Underworld isn't a place where a daughter of -" " Say his name, I'll fight you all," I growled.

" It isn't right for her," Chiron finished alternatively.

" But it is," Nico pushed. Chiron wasn't taking that.

" Lyn, you are coming back to camp, this instant," Chiron ordered.

" I'm sorry," I started. " I don't belong there,"

There was a short silence, but Chiron broke it after a deep sigh. If he was about to speak, it was cut off by Nico.

" Run," He told me, before yelling the order again. I had no idea why until the camper beside Chiron started to move towards me. I spun around, bolting it down the street, Talaiporía following. I stopped when I heard frightened screeches of harpies and people. Turning around, I caught a glimpse of the sidewalk splitting, hands of bone thrusting up into the air. Nico, pulling his sword from the ground also started running. As he ran past me, his hand wrapped around my arm, forcing me to follow.

" Come on Lyn!" He growled. I got balanced and ran beside him, ignoring the cries behind us.

* * *

I couldn't run anymore. My legs were burning, a breathe of air was a painful experience and I wanted to just take a nap. Nico, on the other hand, wasn't happy until we ran for another lifetime.

" I think they're gone!" I snarled at him when we paused for a break. He nodded.

" I still don't feel safe,"

" It's Chiron! What is he going to do?" I asked him, hands resting on my thighs as I tried to regain a little thing called air.

" If worse comes to worse, stick Dionysus on us," Nico panted.

" So he can scowl at us until our eyes bleed," I snickered. Nico didn't laugh, but I could see he was amused. He stood up straight, sighing.

" Where are we?" I asked. Nico looked around.

" Not sure, to be honest," He replied. " I just know we need to get some shelter soon before the real threat comes out to play,"

" Real threat?"

" Monsters, stupid," Nico said blankly, prodding me along.

" Why would they come after us-"

" Are you that dumb?" Growled Nico, seeming almost irritated. I narrowed my own eyes. " A son of Hades and daughter of Apollo together with a Hellhound,"

" Exactly, with a hellhound. I thought that could be our natural monster repellent,"

" Nope. So that's why we need a place to stay," Nico said.

" Well look around buddy, we can't afford a shampoo bottle around here, let along a room for the night," I told him, pointing at the hotels that littered both sides of the street.

" You're right," Nico mused.

" Of course I'm right," I murmured. As we walked, the sun grew even dimmer in the sky.

" Why don't we Shadow Travel?" I suggested to Nico. He shook his head immediately after.

" I'm too tired," He said in reply.

" Then why don't we use Talaiporía to help?" I asked. Nico shook his head again.

" Because the Hellhound wouldn't be able to transport itself, and you and me," Nico told me. He looked to me as if I should have another idea.

" That was all I have," I said. He sighed.

" We should go to the hills,"

" Hollywood Hills?" I asked. Nico nodded.

" It will keep us out of the city,"

" But in the open, freezing cold night,"

" It's better than being eaten by monsters here,"

" Yeah. Being eaten in a mix of shrubs is better than here," I agreed sarcastically. Nico just rolled his eyes, taking my hand, dragging me along.

" You're hand is freezing cold dude," I said, changing the subject. " Thanks for noticing," He snickered. He quieted and so did I, starting our march to the hills.

* * *

I snacked happily on crackers Nico and I got from a grocery store. Despite the bitter cold wind and ground, I was amused watching Nico struggle for a fire. We were rested behind the first giant 'L' in the HOLLYWOOD sign. I chuckled as Nico's fist pounded the ground. It was past midnight, I was sure.

" Collecting a stupid soul has never been this damn difficult," Snarled Nico. I rolled my eyes and stood up, heading over towards him.

" Ignore the fire, all we need right now is sleep," I told him. I pointed to Talaiporía. He was wrapped up in a ball, already snoozing. He sighed and scooted backwards until his back was pressed up against the cold metal of the 'L'.

" You sleep first. I'll take first watch," Nico told me. I nodded and laid down on my side. Despite how tired my body felt, I couldn't stop thinking. I closed my eyes, but after a while of silence, I decided to talk.

" Nico?" I called out. I opened my eyes, seeing his gaze down on me.

" mhm?"

" How does capturing an escaped soul normally go?"

" I get instructions from Thanatos or my dad and follow them," He said.

" But you got no instructions this time?"

" No information. Normally I have information, who they were, or motive. It's hard to explain really," Nico said, scratching the back of his head. I let the subject drop, curling up when a gust of wind blew through.

" I'm sorry Lyn," Nico said lowly. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

" It's alright Nico. I don't mind. Better than camp, to say the least," I said, yawning at the end.

* * *

Shaken awake from a dream, I couldn't tell anything aside from the fact I was freezing cold. I opened my eyes, looking up at Nico who kneeling in front of me.

" I know where we're going!" He said excitedly. I rose a brow, confused. I sat up when he jumped to his feet.

" Come on!" He sighed, hauling me up.

" What's going on?"

" I know where this soul is!" He grinned excitedly.

" Are you normally this happy?" I asked with a yawn. He shook his head but shook awake the Hellhound.

" We're Shadow Travelling to Las Vegas,"

" What in hell for?" I asked, rubbing my arms, trying to put some warmth back in them. My muscles were stiff from sleeping on cold, hard ground.

" That's where the soul is!"

" How do you know?" I asked, a brow raised.

" I saw it in a dream," He said as if it was normal. I decided to accept his judgement.

" Travel outside of the boarders. Meet me there," Nico told Talaiporía. Nodding the Hellhound padded over to me.

" See you there," Nico said, before stepping backwards into the shadow, letting the shadows engulf him. I looked to Talaiporía who stood ready beside me. I slowly put a hand on it's shoulder, waiting for what came.

* * *

I rubbed my cheek, checking if it was still there.

" You get used to it," Said a voice. I turned around and saw Nico leaning against the sign that read 'Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas'. A slightly amused expression was on his face as he stepped forward, arms folded.

" Alright. Now where do we go?" I asked him. He looked around, probably thinking. I stepped closer to him. It was dark here… or at least the sky was. Lights everywhere were flashing.

" How are we going to find this guy here?" I asked. " There has to be thousands of people,"

" We use the Hellhound," He said, pointing to Talaiporía.

" How?" I asked.

" He'll track down the scent of the dead. Save me work to do," He said, more to the Hellhound than me.

" Will it work?"

" I hope so. I hate places like this,"

* * *

With Talaiporía's nose to the ground, he padded off, tracking the scent of death throughout Las Vegas. We went down dodgy streets and dead ends, until the sun was coming up. I kept rubbing my eyes, trying to keep awake. Nico was getting flustered and angry, fists clenching at every seemingly wrong turn.

" Why can't you do your job?" He screamed at the Hellhound, who snarled in reply.

" I think we all need to calm down-" " Lyn! We're in the middle of this stupid city, to find this stupid soul, for my stupid father-"

I flinched when the side walk cracked open, waves of heat radiating throughout. Nico stopped talking then but he sighed, his hands running over his face.

" Lyn, I don't know what to do," He said, sounding almost miserable. I grabbed his hand, leading him away from the dark alleyway we were trapped in.

" I say we find the all the hotels and casinos. We haven't been around there," I said. Nico just shook his head, storming off.

* * *

As we neared the busy streets of Las Vegas, Talaiporía seemed to become more energized.

" Maybe he found something," I said hopefully. Nico merely shrugged, staying silent. The hellhound stopped, causing me to run into it. His ears were perked, body rigid.

" Nico-" I began to ask him about the hound, but it was too late. Talaiporía was already bolting down the street, knocking over people as he went. One glance to Nico was all it took and we were barrelling down the streets. We raced after the hellhound, only catching a glimpse of where it just turned a corner. Finally, now out of breath, the hellhound came to a stop. I toppled to my knees, holding my sides. Nico was just as worn out as me.

" I suppose it found a trail?" I asked breathlessly. Nico shrugged, following the jogging hellhound closer to what seemed like a casino. As we drew closer, I could see the sign on the casino read: Lotus Hotel and Casino. I paused in my tracks, scanning the building over. The Hellhound had stopped too, sitting rigid like a stone.

" I've… I think I've seen this before," Nico said, almost confused and dazed.

" With Bianca," He decided. I shot him a suspicious look. He rarely talked about Bianca, even to me. It was one of those untouchable subjects, despite my curiosity. He didn't even catch my gaze as he started forward. I walked a few steps before a feeling of nervousness washed over me. I caught Nico's arm and pulled him to a stop.

" Maybe we shouldn't go in. I don't feel right and the Hellhound isn't even coming," I said, pointing to the still Talaiporía. Nico looked over his shoulder a the hound and shrugged it off.

" But if this is where the soul is, we've got to get it," He told me, walking along before I pulled him to another stop.

" Nico!" I almost whined. " We can't go in. It's too large! The search would take forever!"

" Exactly, so let's get started," He said, finalizing the choice. I tried stopping him, but with newfound strength he started forward, practically dragging me along.

At the door, it read: _you will never want to leave._

* * *

This place was impressive. I may have not actually been inside a casino before, but this wasn't normal. I could tell. There was water slides at the back of the room, endless rows of games and slot machines. It was huge!

" Regret coming in now?" I asked him, sending him a glare.

" No. Because this place seems totally awesome," He said, a grin on his face.

" Hey!" I growled, snapping my fingers in front of his face. " We're looking for a dead dude, not a vacation pack!" I snapped.

" Whatever Lyn," He sighed. I glared at him from behind. The way he said it so irrespectively, I knew instantly this isn't what he was supposed to be like. As we ventured deeper, a man stepped forward wearing a green suit stepped forward.

" Hello! Welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino! Can I interest you in our bank cards which give you access to more games and rooms?" He asked. I glanced to Nico and he took the two plastic green cards, handing one off to me.

" Is there something I can interest you in?" He asked, his hand swooping over the many games.

" We'll just look around, don't you think so, Nico?"

Nico beside me nodded, walking away without a word. I followed after him, still mesmerized by the excitement that was going around.

" I say you check out the east half, I'll check out the west. If you see the soul, find me and tell me,"

" Alright," I said, barely listening. I was too busy looking around. I turned to confirm something with him, but I didn't see a Nico de' Angelo standing there. Just an empty space. I shrugged, wandering off myself.

* * *

I walked the upper part of the casino, the hotel, and was impressed by the white glittering tiles and smooth walls. I heard laughter coming from rooms and even some music. I continued to walk around the halls, but found nothing of interest. Suddenly, a tap came on my shoulder.

" Hey Nic-"

It was one of those Lotus Hotel and Casino workers.

" Can I help you find something?" The woman asked, blonde hair spilling down her back. I shook my head.

" Just browsing," I replied. I sort of wanted her to leave me alone, leave me to my own devices. Instead, however, she put her hand on my shoulder and directed me through the hotel's halls, down the stairs and to what was a lounge.

" I sense that you enjoy music, Lyn-"

" How do you know my name?" I demanded to know, hating how people I never met knew it.

" I overheard you and that boy. He said your name," She replied. It seemed like a logical answer, so I dismissed the situation. She sat me down in a leather chair and I looked up at the band in front of us. I didn't recognize them but I definitely saw the heavy-metal looks.

" You look extremely hungry, I'll go get you something to eat," She said with a sickly sweet smile. I didn't reply and so she walked away. Minutes later she returned with a plate stacked high with what seemed to be all of my favourite foods. I tried stifling a yawn when she placed the plate on a table, but I failed miserably. I eyed the little lotus flower like item. I picked it up and took a bite. As soon as I did that, the blonde haired woman spoke.

" Why don't you head up to your room?" She asked. I rose a brow.

" I can't stay," I told her. I frowned, trying to recall what it was I needed to be doing.

" And why is that?" She asked, her smile still plastered on her face.

" I… I can't remember," I said, trying my best to remember.

" You look tired. Maybe you'll remember in the morning after some sleep!" She offered. Now that I thought about it… I hadn't slept properly in some time. I nodded, taking up her offer.

" Lead the way!" I said, taking one more bite of that lotus flower. She lead me up flights of stairs until she stopped in front of a green door. She unlocked the room and inside everything was white. White walls, white floors, white beds. I stepped forward to the bed, feeling sleepier and sleepier as I went. I turned around to say my thanks, but she had disappeared. I shrugged and headed to the bed, ready for a good nights sleep that I deserved.

* * *

I woke up, stretching out my cramped muscles. I rolled out of bed and looked around the white room. I remembered where I was and smiled in happiness.

" I don't want to leave," I murmured to myself. I looked down at my clothes which were miraculously clean. I didn't question it, just thankful for it. I left the hotel room, grabbing my green bank card on the way. I was only just out my door when a green suited man stepped forward.

" Hello there! Would you be interested in seeing our game selections,"

" I'll look around myself," I replied with a smile, walking off down the hallway. I found the bottom half of the Casino and looked around at all the games and noises and people. Some of them were even dressed up to match their games. One man wearing a sixties outfit was playing some old race car game. I walked deeper into the old arcade games, looking for something to do. I knew I was supposed to be doing something else… but I needed a break didn't I?

" Lotus Flower?" A girl in green asked. I nodded, spotting the delicious little flower. I took it off the silver platter she held and I continued to walk along. I found a game that I liked, something about Jaws. I decided to settle down and play. I sighed deeply.

" Yes, a break is what I needed," I decided to myself.

* * *

After beating every high score on the list, I called it quits and headed off to do something else that would amuse me. Suddenly, my hand was grabbed. I paused and turned around, grinning when I saw Nico.

" Hey!" I greeted. He didn't return the greeting, instead he looked over his shoulder, afraid almost.

" Lyn! We have to go!" He whispered. I rose a brow. Why did we have to go? I didn't see why we couldn't stay and enjoy the excitement the Casino had to offer. Nico grabbed my hand, dragging me away. I pulled my hand away, eyeing him.

" I want to stay!" I snapped at him.

" Well I don't!" He replied, yanking at my hand once again. I jumped away from him and scowled.

" Lyn!" He called out desperately. " I've got the soul, we have to go!"

I shook my head, refusing to move. He narrowed his eyes.

" Don't make me do this Lyn," He threatened, although no violence was found in his voice. I didn't reply. Suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder and he was running.

" Put me down!" I yelled, pounding on his back. His grip was like iron, never once showing he was going to let me go.

" NICO!" I screamed.

" Shut up!" He growled, busting through the entrance doors.

" I don't want to leave!" I yelled again, clenching his jacket in my fists. He was running, and I had no idea how he managed to carry me still. He put me down, but didn't let go of my wrist.

" Come on! We have to find the hellhound!" He said, dragging me along. My head, which was foggy before seemed dangerously clear now.

" Why did we leave?" I asked, although I had a suspicion.

" We had to leave because if we didn't, we would of never left! We'd be there forever!" He said. He paused, his grip tightening on my wrist.

" That all makes sense now!" He growled to himself.

" Hey! You!" Someone screamed. I looked over my shoulder and saw one of the employees running.

" Run!" I yelled. Nico was back to running, myself only just able to follow him. He slowed after some running, turning to me, still in a light jog.

" We were in there for days. Almost a week," He told me.

" How is that? We were in there for only a day!"

" Don't ask me Lyn. All I know is that my dad is mad at me. I may not be alive tomorrow he so furious!" He said, almost nervously.

" Why?" I asked. Suddenly I heard the familiar padded paws of Talaiporía. Sure enough, the hound appeared.

" It's the Summer Solstice. Now! You need to speak on behalf of my dad or he'll blame me!"

" What?" I said, frozen. He stopped too.

" Take her to the entrance of the Empire State Building," Nico instructed the hellhound. He pushed me closer to Talaiporía.

" I'll meet you there right now, you have to save my skin!" He said. Shadows began to cover me and then the speed hit. It was moments later that I could see, and what I did see was the double, elegant doors. Nico appeared out of the blackness beside me, pushing me again inside the building.

" Faster Lyn, there isn't a ton of time," He told me. I was pushed passed a desk, where a man jumped up.

" Stop! What is your business here?" The security guard asked.

" Elevator to the 600th floor," Nico replied to him. The guard frowned.

" There is no 600th floor,"

" Of course there is!" Nico snapped aggressively. He opened the doors to the elevator and pushed me inside.

" Aren't you coming with me?" I asked him. The hellhound, who had followed us inside, stepped into the elevator, but Nico hadn't. He shook his head.

" I can't Linnie, I'll see you later. I promise!" Nico said as the doors closed. The elevator started up, my stomach knotting up the more we went up. I fondled the hellhound's ear, trying to think about the softness rather than what I had to do. Speak to all twelve Olympians, on behalf of one of the Big Three? I couldn't think for much longer, for the doors opened up and I was faced with Olympus.

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while. I couldn't really think of what I wanted to write. But here is that update. Also, I took a page out of Riordan's Lightning Thief with the Lotus Hotel. Who wouldn't pass that up? Anyway, I would've checked it over better than I already have, but I slept outside in my backyard in a tent with my friend so I'm a little tired. School tomorrow, which means I won't be able to write hardcore anymore. I promised myself that I'd try better to do my homework on time and not in the car, moments away from going into French class. So... apparently work comes before writing. Ew. I'll shut up now. Review?**

**Flufferz: Woah, woah, woah. No more inflation? What sorcery is this? I love Lyn too. Rue obviously stands before her. Maybe Hannah and Maria, but I don't write them enough to really find out. **

**trustingHim17: I hope I updated fast enough for you XD**

**MEfan87: Biggest compliment ever! Thank you so much! I really don't try and copy writing style. I use my own screwed up one. Ya know? **

**BlueDot77: Exactly! Hades should rule the gods. He is the only one who obeyed the pact the brothers made, wasn't he? **


	6. The Olympic Council

Chapter Six:

Olympus wasn't exactly what I imagined it to be. Well, then again I never imagined it, or cared for it really. Everything was gold and the people I saw while heading down a white, sparkling hallway seemed to be joyful. I came before two grand gold doors and put my hand up to knock. I forced myself to feel confident, but if anything I felt angry. The doors opened before I could knock. Inside I saw people, perhaps ten or so feet tall. The gods of Olympus. They didn't seem to notice me at first, too busy arguing and throwing accusations at each other. I stood there patiently, waiting. Eventually I was noticed by one, a beautiful woman with long braided brown hair. She sat beside a larger man, with a long dark grey beard with a grey hair. He was yelling at someone beside him. I figured he was Zeus, and the lady was Hera.

" We have a guest," She said, loudly. The rest of the group, twelve gods and all, turned towards me. I was thankful I didn't get stage fright in front of big groups of people. Those who were standing to yell at someone sat down in their thrones. The one who stayed standing was Zeus who stood at the head of the room. He straightened out and I didn't necessarily understand what to do. It was Hades who spoke first.

" Ah, Lyn, welcome!" He stood from his black throne, almost showing a pleased expression. Almost. Talaiporía beside me trotted over and so I decided to follow the hellhound.

" Hades-" Came a snarl from a mouth. I reached Hades' throne and stood beside it, the chair's arms coming up to my shoulders.

" I already know what you're going to say, so don't bother," Hades replied, sharing the same aggressive tone. I looked to the only other person standing. He seemed to be in his early or middle twenties and had sandy coloured hair. Ignoring Hades, he faced me. I realized then that this man was Apollo. He was my father. I gritted my teeth together until I hit the point where I thought I cracked a few.

" You don't have to do this. Whatever he's taken away from you, promised you, it's not worth what you're doing," He said, almost pleadingly. I shook my head, standing firm. Talaiporía beside me leaned against me. Without dropping my scowl, I ran my hand through the hellhound's course fur.

" Actually, if I may say something without curtsying to you all," I started in a growl. " I came here on my own with no blackmail or bribery."

" Who would support such a monster?" Snapped one, blonde haired and flawless. Aphrodite.

" Me?" I replied, waving a hand.

" But why. That's my question," She replied, just as snippy as before.

" If you allow me to explain, like I've been brought here to do, you'll soon understand why,"

" I refuse to listen," Said another female, standing up. She had black hair and brown eyes with fair, smooth skin.

" Demeter, we've been brought to hear this young lady's explanation and thoughts," Hades called.

" Do not call me by my name! And as for this girl… she is just a demi-god. A child of Apollo. It's not like she has any worth!" The Goddess of the Harvest shrilled.

" Then again, it's not like your children have any worth either….," I replied. Heads whipped around to face my comment.

" Do you have no fear of death, child of Apollo?" Asked another. Hermes. I placed him due to the eyes that gave nothing away, the same eyes that the Stoll brothers had.

" Don't call me that," I growled out of habit.

" It's what you are,"

" Unfortunately,"

" Back to my question," Hermes, god of thieves, started. " You seem to hold no fear of those who stand before you and the damage they can inflict-"

" I do not fear death, but I have learned to embrace it. Everyone dies at one point, and I shall not preserve my life by not holding back my thoughts to even you," I said, pointing at the god. He and his black-curly hair and elfish ears seemed interested by my answer.

" If I may be so bold to begin," I started, smirking in amusement, " I'd like to state that do you remember that Lord Hades is one of the big three? Taking up the Underworld and ruling it?"

No one answered, so I continued.

" He belongs on Olympus, does he not? He rules a domain that if not contained by Lord Hades, could very well be the end of the rest of you. You banish him to a place no one can reach, where you yourself wouldn't even dare to go. And why is that exactly? Do you fear him? I would guess so-"

" I don't fear anything!" Snarled one. When I glanced to him, anger raged inside me. I ignored him, pausing. Everything was silenced. I looked at each face, skipping my fathers, however. The longer I stood in his presence, the longer I thought about his abandonment of me and my mother, no matter how much I hated her too.

" Anything else to add?" Came another. It was a small girl, young. I couldn't place her… I saw the bow around her back then it clicked; she was my aunt, Artemis

" I suppose I do have one thing," I replied lowly, pondering whether to voice my opinions. When I felt an icy hand on my shoulder, I continued.

" To be honest, you're all just ignorant. Ignoring most of your children, responding to those you feel are beneficial to you. Or you ignore them completely. They're just little play things, as far as you're concerned. I began to think that all the gods turned their backs on not just me, but what seemed like a lot of others. But it was Hades who changed my mind that maybe you're not all selfish," I started. I heard a few growls.

" I'm sorry you feel ignored but that is not our problem," Said Aphrodite. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. It struck me that if I wasn't protected by my task and Hades, I'd be dead.

" Not my point. You all seem to think he's some devilish monster. Perhaps he is. But does his opinion not matter-"

" Of course he's a monster! He kidnapped my daughter!" Demeter shrilled.

" I would like to stop being interrupted," I snarled, my temper flaring. Before she could continue with her bicker, I started again.

" Demeter, if you must know, Persephone is relatively happy where she is. No need to be a typical mother and fuss over her," I told her.

" What is this to do with bringing Hades on the Olympian Council?" Came Artemis.

" Absolutely nothing," I decided. Demeter scowled.

" What qualities do you think he posses that would make him fair and just on this council?" Asked one I hadn't named before. He had sea blue eyes and I realized this man was Poseidon.

" Was he not the one to obey the pact between the brothers?"

" Then why is his son alive down stairs?" Snapped Ares. I scowled, not replying. For I didn't know the answer to his bizarre question.

" Ah, so you don't know…-"

" And neither does Nico," Growled Hades. The hackles on Talaiporía's back stood straight up. He clearly was a loyal follower to Hades. A ripping snarl escapes the hound's mouth, crouching. After the tension settled, the question was repeated.

" He keeps laws and respects them. No matter how foolish or pathetic those laws may be," I said sternly. " Not only does he exceed the dominance over all of you, being the oldest, but he belongs on this council. You know it, and you don't want to admit it," I said. " You wouldn't be considering the choice of bringing Lord Hades in the Olympian Council if you didn't think he fit the part and if you didn't need him. But he does fit the part and you do, somehow, need him,"

My last statement seem to bring a decision over half of them.

" I believe we can vote," Said Zues, sitting upright in his chair. " Those in favour of adding Hades into the Olympian Council, due to evidence presented here through words and discussions previous, raise your hand,"

Seven rose their hands, some faster than others. I matched faces to votes. Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes and strangely Dionysus rose their hands first. Aphrodite joined her lover's and husbands vote, as did Zues. The little girl rose her hand. Lady Artemis.

" How could you?" Snapped Apollo. I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

" I do not vote to go against you or for my like of this man. If anything I hate him. But, I think for the best of this council and our… troubles, he should be added,"

_Troubles?_, I thought.

" Do you know who he is at all sister?" He yelled, standing.

" Silence!" Boomed Zues.

" How can you of all people stand for this?" He screeched. Zues stood, electricity sparking in the air.

" You will sit down. You have a chance to object later," He told my father, his dominance and authority booming. My father sat down, his jaw clenched.

" Those against?" Zues asked.

Five hands belonging to a beautiful grey eyed goddess, Athena, Poseidon, Hera, along with the obvious Apollo and Demeter.

" Then it's settled. Hades becomes a part of the Olympian Council," Said Zues. There wasn't any exchange of words. Just scowls or blank faces. I looked over my shoulder, looking up at Hades. He for once wore a small smile; the corners of his mouth ever so lifted. Talaiporía curled around my legs, tail wagging happily. Hades' height shortened until he was regular size, still taller than be by a long shot.

" Come. I shall escort you back to my son," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder steering me towards the elevator. Talaiporía trotted along side. Once in the elevator, Hades at my side, he turned to me.

" Honestly, I thought you couldn't do it. That you couldn't convince them. But you did, to which I am greatly thankful," He said, emotionless. I grinned, happy to have pleased him, or at least I thought I had.

" You deserve a place on that council Lord Hades," I told him. He was still, but I knew he had heard me. The elevator doors opened and sitting in an office chair across the room was Nico. I grinned when I saw him, walking towards him.

" Hey!" I called. He looked up from his shoes and smiled, standing, smoothing out his jacket.

" How'd it go?" He asked.

" I'm not a dead woman walking, let's say that," I sighed. He wrapped me up in a crushing hug. He let me go, looking to his father, a sense of seriousness coming over him. No words were exchanged, but something happened.

" Come on, let's go back," Came Nico, his eyes only just moving from his father's face to mine.

" To camp?" I asked.

" Lyn, if you go back there, Chiron, no matter how kind, will skin you alive," Nico said. I thought about it and realized he was probably right.

" Then where do we go?" I asked.

" Dad's palace," Came Nico as if his father wasn't standing in front of him.

" The Underworld? I don't belong there…,"

" You belong there more than you think," Came Hades. I looked to him.

" You sure?"

" Find out for yourself,"

He waved his hands and the speed of Shadow Travel came. When the blackness faded, I was standing in the throne room of Hades' Palace. I felt suddenly tired. Nico, catching my giant yawn that followed, chuckled.

" There a bed?" I asked, my head becoming fuzzy. He nodded, taking my wrist and dragging me along. He led me down hallways until he pushed open a door. The inside was made of black and grays. I found the large bed almost immediately, dropping onto it.

" Wake me up… never. Don't wake me up, or I'll have to kill you," I said, rolling over throwing the pillow over my head. I heard Nico laugh, a hand petting my leg.

" Good to have you back Linnie,"

* * *

I awoke after a deep, but restless sleep. I could tell I dreamt when I awoke groggy. I sat up, covered in the dark grey blankets that I barely remembered from the night before. After a few minutes I managed to pull myself out of bed.

" Nico?" I called, taking in the strange environment. I heard no reply, so I left the room, wandering down black hallways, passing skeleton guards.

" Nico?" I called again. I whistled. " Talaiporía,"

I soon heard padded footfalls and turned to see the hellhound. I ran my fingers through it's fur and smiled.

" Come, show me the way," I said. It trotted off around a dark corner. I followed and was lead into the throne room. I saw Lady Persephone sitting in her smaller throne, Nico standing awkwardly beside her. I followed their line of sight, Hermes and Lord Hades.

" Welcome Lyn," Called Lady Persephone, but she didn't sound very welcoming. Nico's head perked and he gave a small wave. It was motioning me over towards him, so I walked across the black marble floor, catching up with him.

" What's go-" I started in a whisper. He put a finger up to his lips, silencing me. I watched as Hermes handed a letter over to Hades, whispering words.

" Deal with it appropriately. She may of gotten you on the council, but you can't expect he to keep you there,"

I turned my head when Hermes changed into his divine form; even I'm not stupid enough to watch and get vaporized. I lifted my head when Hades sat in his throne, chuckling darkly as he read the white letter. I waited with Nico, for an order or request. News would be nice. Eventually, as if reading the letter twice, he looked down at us both.

" Lyn, you're requested back at Camp Half-Blood," He said with an amused snort.

" Why?" I asked. He didn't reply to my question, but instead said something else.

" Tell Chiron that I didn't bring you here. You came, understand,"

Not questioning his clear authority, I nodded.

" Well, I guess we're heading back to camp," Said Nico beside me.

" You're not going anywhere. I've got a few more tasks for you-"

" Dad!" He yelled. I flinched when he rose, fear radiating from him, across the room. Even the hellhound was nervous.

" I'll see you later I guess," When no other words was spoken. Nico turned to me, a scowl on his face.

" Soon, I promise," He sighed. I nodded and lowly murmured a goodbye.

" Take me back," I said to Talaiporía. I looked to Hades quickly.

" I get to keep the Hellhound right?" " Think of it as a gift,"

I nodded; at least I got something out of this.

* * *

My vision cleared and I saw the stone arches of Camp Half-Blood. With extreme caution, I walked forward past the invisible barrier that stopped monsters and mortals walking through. Talaiporía however could stroll right on through, since being given godly permission to enter. There was light and chatter coming from the dining pavillion, so I made my way over there. Suddenly, I was thrown to the ground, something wrapping around my ankles. I turned to look and saw Dionysus' signature grape vines cover my ankles.

" Crap," I growled. I looked up to see the god of insanity stand before me. I got to my knees and tried to balance on my feet my ankles still wrapped up.

" Chiron wants to see you," He said, almost with a smug expression. The vines released me, and I stood to my feet. I slowly walked to the Big House, Dionysus trailing me. Talaiporía walked along side me, never straying far. I pushed open the front door and looked up to Chiron.

" You. You are in big, big, big trouble," He growled.

**Finally updated! Ugh, schools like " Do your homework" and I'm like. No. Go away. Whatever... um, Mark of Athena comes out soon! I'm waiting until paper-back. Cheaper. Anywho. Thanks to my new reviewers, and to my old ones. You rock. School tomorrow. Ew. Enough of my rambles... review please!**

**Flufferz: Eh, you got around to it eventually! And it is not big enough! I want it huuuuuuuge. **

**Guest: Thanks! And as for the cliffhangers, I love torturing people with them. So much fun to see 'em squirm.**

**Feathers: I'm glad you like it! And I will keep writing, I promise I'll finish this story! How fast I'm not sure... I have two other stories, school and my general laziness to deal with XD**

**BlueDot77: How'd you like Hades in this? **


	7. Hades' Offer

Chapter Seven:

I looked up at the angry centaur and wished I had stayed hidden in the Underworld.

" I didn't give you permission to leave," He told me sternly.

" Technically, I'm seventeen. I don't even have to stay here. Besides, even if I weren't you can't force people to stay," I argued.

" You're a special case. I needed you to stay here, so I can keep an eye on you,"

" Special case? How am I any different from all the others? Oh! That's right! I'm not," I replied. Chiron was careful to avoid my question. After a pause, he called out into the rest of the house.

" Argus! Take the hound into the attic and keep it there!" Ordered Chiron. My eyes widened as the one-hundred eyed man walked in. I drew my bow but vines wrapped around my wrists tightly, causing me to drop my weapon.

" The hound stays with me! You swore that no harm would come to it!" I shouted. Expecting Talaiporía to defend, I pulled against my bonds. Talaiporía snapped at an eye covered arm when Argus stepped forward to grab hold of the hellhound.

" Shadow travel!" I told him. With one seeming nod, he faded into the shadows. Chiron cursed in Greek. The vines dropped from my wrists and I immediately crossed my arms, scowling.

" As punishment-" He started. I chuckled.

" Let me guess. Kitchen duty?"

" No. Actually, you'll be with me for the day while a guard will watch you at night,"

" Really? A guard? Who in their right mind will want to stay up all night making sure I don't 'sneak out'?" I asked with an amused snort.

" Oh, I'm sure I'll find someone," He told me. Somehow, I believed it.

" Now, come with me. I'm sure you're hungry,"

The way Chiron said it made me think that I shouldn't be hungry.

* * *

Early in the morning, I walked with Chiron. He really want to punish me, for my torture was just as embarrassing as it was unnecessary. A rope had been tied to my belt loop, and it was enchanted so every time I touched the rope with the intention of untying myself to run away, I got badly burned. So with several new burn marks on my hands, it seemed like the scowl on my face would never leave. I got snickers from campers, to which I replied with a devilish glare. I constantly reached for my bow, but felt no familiar weight. Not even an arrow. I'd been up long before the campers ever had, casting me into a terrible mood from the start.

" Can't I sit down? Please?" I asked. Without a word, he quickened his horse pace. Did I have to be tied to Chiron? Couldn't a tree work? Hell, I'd be fie even with a harpy. But Chiron?

" What's the first task you have to do?" I asked.

" Isn't babysitting you enough?"

" You can always let me go," I told him, trying to convince him.

" Yes, I suppose I could but that would mean I'd have to have a guard placed on your tail for weeks on end and that won't work,"

" So I'll be tied to you for weeks on end?"

" Until you learn your lesson,"

" Which would be 'stay trapped here'?" I asked. He looked to me, clearly my sarcasm was irritating him. Good. We walked in silence after that. I looked at the knot on my belt. What if I focused on something else while untying it? I looked to the trees and stared at the with intensity.

Tree. Tree! TREE. TREE!

I yelped when my hands touched the rope, feeling like I had been engulfed in flames. I dropped to a sitting position, grasping at my hand.

" Your fault," Came Chiron. I snarled under my breath, watching as my hand healed itself abnormally fast. Stupid enchantments. Despite healing, the pain stayed.

" Come on. We have to go to breakfast,"

" Finally I can eat!" I exclaimed, happy for the first time. Chiron sighed and trotted towards the dining pavilion, causing me to jump up and run along side.

* * *

At the dining pavilion, Chiron had untied me so I could eat at my own table alone. I was eating peacefully after giving my offer to Hades, when suddenly I heard Clarisse.

" Chiron, why'd you let your pet off it's leash?" She snickered. I gritted my teeth. I was tempted, to say the least, to break her nose into tiny pieces but to save me the trouble of being tied to Chiron for the rest of my life, I ignored her with great effort.

" Hey, didn't you hear me?" She snapped. I grinned to myself. Aw, poor Clarisse Wissie didn't like being ignored. I continued to eat my oatmeal, despite how much I hated the sloppy breakfast. I was too hungry to not eat.

" Clarisse, sit down," Ordered Chiron. She did so, and my grin grew.

" So, how does it feel to be disposed of, hmm?"

" How does it feel not getting any attention at all?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

" Lyn," Beckoned Chiron, stopping whatever Clarisse was about to say. I sighed and stood up, walking back over to Chiron.

" I'm coming," I sighed. I heard a few snickers but ignored them. I'd get my own back one day.

* * *

I followed Chiron around the entire day, wearing myself out, growing more hatred for Ares cabin as I went. I was told by an Athena camper during Lunch that it was rare Chiron executed a punishment like this. Wasn't I just the lucky one? Now, Chiron and I walked around the camp. I decided to take this opportunity to pry into Chiron's mind, asking him questions.

" I know you know the answer…. What was the sacrifice people talk about sometimes? With Apollo children?"

" It's a touchy subject," He replied, eyeing my carefully. I waited.

" I should've been dead right?"

" Technically, yes," Said Chiron. I rose a brow.

" Can you tell me the story?" I asked, hopeful.

" I could," " But let me guess, you won't tell me?"

" I'm deciding if I should or not," Chiron mused. I put on my best smile. He shook his head.

" Another day," He decided. I believed it was more for him than me. I frowned and continued to trail around Chiron.

* * *

At diner, I sat beside Chiron at the head of the table after nearly mauling Clarisse. He and Dionysus were speaking lowly. I tried my best to focus on food, but their conversation was too intriguing.

" He's been asking questions about her. You don't think he plans to do what he did with -" Dionysus started.

" I hope not. Loyalty is the best weapon at this time," Chiron replied in his hush tone. I stole a glance, but it was clear that Dionysus was staring in my direction. I snapped my head back to the plate of food.

" I think she can leave now….," Chiron said, looking towards me.

" Leave where?" I asked.

" Cabin," Ordered the god.

" Are you serious? It's only eight…,"

" Now," He ordered. I stood up with a growl.

" I'm being grounded at SUMMER CAMP," I yelled. I sent a glare at Dionysus, but wished I hadn't.

" Clarisse, pick two Ares campers…they're on Lyn Guard Duty," He said. Snickers and smirks rose from the Ares cabin and I immediately knew I was in for a crappy night. I started towards the golden Apollo cabin, hearing two muffled footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw two Ares campers - a boy and girl, the names I didn't know nor cared to learn. I made my way to the cabin and slammed the door shut. I watched out of the window the Ares campers making themselves comfortable. I scowled, sitting down on my bed. Well, if I was going to bed early, might as well sleep.

* * *

" STOP IT!" I shouted for the hundredth time. It was nearing midnight at the Ares campers hadn't stopped talking, laughing… whatever they could to wake me up, well, keep me up considering I hadn't fallen asleep yet. They howled with laughter and I balled my fists. I debated several times on taking my and shooting them both, but I doubted two murdered campers and a run away was what Chiron wanted to deal with right now. I crawled out of bed and sat at my desk, wondering what to do.

I paced around for a good hour, back and forth, wearing tracks into the floor. I was tired enough to sleep, but my anger was the only thing blocking me. Suddenly, a shadow appeared right in front of me. I tensed, but grinned when it stepped into the moonlight beaming through my window. " Talaiporía!" I exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around the hellhound, pleased to see a familiar face. No matter how much like death it smelt. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the shoulder of the monster. The loud laughter came again from outside and the hellhound growled.

" Yep. Ares campers Talaiporía. Can't get out," I chuckled. " Well, it's not that I want to. I want sleep at this point," I sighed. I went to the bed and laid on top, folding my arms behind my head. I laughed when Talaiporía climbed onto the bed, laying down beside me. The bed was only small, and it groaned under the weight of a monster. I laughed and rolled on my side, giving the beast more room. I watched the door, begging that the campers would come inside, then I had all rights to sic the hellhound on them. Suddenly, their chatter ceased. Raising a brow, I sat up, listened. Talaiporía's ears perked.

" Excuse me, can I get through here? Thank you," Came an unfamiliar voice. The door opened and in stepped a taller man, dressed in a jogging suit, a cell phone in hand.

" Hermes?" I asked, bewildered. The hellhound growled. As the god stepped inside, I caught the look of shock on the two camper's faces. Hermes closed the door, pulling up a chair.

" I have got a letter for you….," He said, digging into the messenger bag he wore. Interested, I watched carefully as he pulled out a black envelope. I figured it was Hades, but dismissed that idea. He sent Talaiporía to give me my first letter.

" Whose it from?" I asked, taking the letter in hand when Hermes handed it to me. I took it, and when I got no answer from the god, opened it. I looked down on the black paper. There was only what seemed to be dried gold, once liquid but now a crumbling mess. I flipped the letter over, but no words were written. I looked up, to ask again about this letter, but the messenger had disappeared. I looked out of the curtain to see if he was there, but I saw no one; not even the Ares campers. I waited, stiller than a rock, listening. It was peacefully bliss.

" Nap time Talaiporía," I said with a sigh, crawling into bed… or as much as I had left after the hound took over it. I rested my head on a fraction of a pillow, nestled against the hellhound. I chuckled as I thought about my situation.

* * *

The morning after, I awoke with a killer headache and a bad mood. So, nothing out of the ordinary as of late. I was late for breakfast, for everyone was already seated at the dining pavilion. I cursed under my breath and scrambled around for clean clothes. It took me a good while to find something, and to even wake up fully. Now, I ran towards the awaiting breakfast with Talaiporía at my side. I stopped, heartbroken when the campers were moving to their activities. I had missed breakfast. Great. I walked now, looking for Chiron. I looked and looked but saw no white horsed-shaggy bearded man. I paused midst ride, a feeling of fear washing over me. I knew that feeling well -death was here. The hellhound was the same, but seemed more energized. I looked around and saw that campers were gathering around up on the entrance of the camp. I started jogging towards it, breaking through the crowd of people that had gathered. I found Chiron alright… but an angered Hades too. Nico was standing in his shadow, head down, so he didn't see me.

" Lord Hades?" I asked. Breaking the heated argument with Chiron, he looked towards me.

" Ah, there you are-"

" You can't just take her-"

" Oh but I can," Hades replied. My brows creased together in confusion. I looked to Nico who was now looking towards me. I hoped for answers but he just looked down again.

" She is in within camp boarders. Besides, you can't get involved,"

" It is not a quest, Chiron," Barked Hades. The group scattered, stepping away from the enraged god of death. I was the only one who stood.

" May I be so bold to intervene, what the hell is happening?" I asked.

" Lady Persephone is missing." Hades said. My eyes widened.

" Throne's smashed to pieces Lyn. It's severe," Nico said lowly.

" What happened?" I asked. Hades skeletal like hands curled up, turning even whiter if that at all was possible.

" All shall be explained," He managed to say without ripping apart the entire camp. I nodded and followed both Nico and Lord Hades until I was bit by Talaiporía. I looked to it and growled. It started off at a breakneck speed, then stopped in the far distance at the Apollo cabin. My mind flashed back towards the letter.

" Wait!" I exclaimed. " Hold on! I have something you must see!"

I ran as fast as I could - which was fairly quick- all the way down to my cabin. I burst in and threw things across the room until I found the black golden splotched letter. Only now I know that the golden splotch was blood from a divine. I left the cabin and groaned at the up hill torture I had to run. I ran as fast as I could, Talaiporía running along side. Sliding to a stop, I held out the letter. Taking it, Hades opened up the folded paper. Anger burned deeper in his black eyes. The ground underneath shook, even a few skeletal hands pushing through the dirt.

" Who gave you this?" Demanded the god.

" Hermes," I replied instantly. " But he's-" I slowly dropped off my sentence when it seemed like a dangerous move to continue.

" We're going to Olympus," Said Hades. I froze. It didn't seem like a great idea going to mount Olympus at all let alone twice in one week.

" But why?"

Instead of answering my question, he stormed forward, out of Camp Half-Blood. I followed behind him, Talaiporía on one side, Nico on the other.

" I've never seen him so panicked Lyn," Whispered Nico, keeping an eye ahead of him. I frowned… it didn't seem to fit the behaviour of a seemingly cold and merciless figure. After walking for another fifteen minutes, Hades suddenly stopped turning to face me. He had a hand on my shoulder, which sent me shivering.

" You… you're the perfect fit," He whispered, looking me over. I was in a stunned silence.

" P-perfect fit for what?" I managed to ask.

" Servant… a servant to me Lyn," Said Hades. I was shocked…

" So you can take her free-will away, I don't think so," Growled Nico, stepping forward.

" Wait, I want to hear his offer," I told Nico. He looked at me like I was crazy.

" If you were bonded to me after performing the sacrifices and ceremonies and what not, you wouldn't have to answer to anyone other than me. You'd have all the things you could ever want… freedom, anything,"

" It's a lie," Snarled Nico. Hades glowered at his son, standing straighter.

" Lie? Do you know anything of what I have proposed to her?" Snarled Hades.

" I don't want to see her being used like puppet," Nico growled. Hades ignored him from there on out.

" No one else…," I murmured. I liked the idea.

" No one else," Confirmed Hades.

" And I could still do what I want? Go where I want?"

" Yes. All you would have to do is complete the tasks I give you. It would be a normal life from then on out,"

I bit on my lip.

" What would I have to do? To become this… servant,"

With that, Hades started walking, leading me along explaining to me, and Nico it seemed, what would occur.

**Next chapter something HUGE is coming up. You probably know what it is, but the way it's gonna happen will be exciting. Or at least to me! So, Mark of Athena came out last week, I believe. I still need to get it but all my money is being saved for video games. Once I buy AC3, Red Dead Redemption and L.A.I.R., I'll read it. Although... maybe sooner because Nico is a lovely character, wouldn't you agree? Review, you know you want too! **

**Flufferz: Thank yous! And my ego can get bigger thanks. But it's already super big because of your constant compliments. Blame yourself XDDDD **

**BlueDot77: Thank you, I'm glad someone likes the story!**

**trustingHim17: Here is your request for more! **


	8. A Servant of Hades

Chapter Eight:

I stood before the thirteen gods, Hades standing in front of me directly.

" Are you willing to serve me?" Asked Hades. I curled my trembling fingers into fists and nodded with a determined, single head motion. I heard snorts from the gods. I was wearing all black, ready to start my new life as a servant to Hades.

" You know only one other has done this, taken this path centuries ago," Came Poseidon. " Where is this servant? He died. Twice. Banished to the darkest corner of the Underworld,"

I glanced to Hades; he was scowling.

" She knows of the dangers and procedures!" Snarled Hades.

" Clearly she doesn't if she is still going along with this foolish idea," Snapped Apollo. Cerberus, who had come from the Underworld and stood human sized next to Hades, growled. Talaiporía snarled too from beside me. I ran my fingers through it's coarse fur to sooth it's temper and to calm my own nerves. I knew of the procedures indeed. A sacrifice, sending the soul to the Underworld to be judged to learn of the ways of death, and my death. Hades had reassured me that I would be fine, human and living once I had been killed… but it didn't stop the fear radiating through me. I didn't know who was going to die by my hand or even how I was supposed to be killed. Heart attack from fear? Ripped apart by hellhounds? I looked at my hands and noticed they had paled dramatically. I wondered briefly what my face looked like. I wasn't nervous… I told myself. That was mostly because I was terrified. To calm myself, I thought of the benefits of this entire process. For one, I could hold power; no longer the weak one. I'd be happy on my own. Despite my various tasks, I'd be with Nico too. Ah Nico. He stood at the very back of the room, standing in the shadows watching carefully. He understood that this was what was happening, and he adapted to the idea. I remembered how he had stayed at my side since arriving here, asking me over and over if this is what I wanted. I couldn't escape it once it happened. He once told me he was happy I could see him, be with him more often. He just didn't like the way it had to happen.

" Lyn, are you seriously doing this?" Asked my father, disgust all over his face. I clenched my jaw, biting back the comment that burned in my throat. I didn't like the fact that the sacrifice had to happen here in Olympus. But Hades had explained that his family acted as witness to the event; to see it really happened and that I was bound to Hades and Death itself.

" Well," Said Hades with a clap. The sound echoed off the stone all around.

" Let's get started shall we?"

The hellhound that sat beside me stood, resting his head on my leg. I laughed lowly, rubbing his ear. It was like a dog, I realized. Not really a monster.

" You understand why a sacrifice is to be made?" Asked Hades.

" To understand ones path from death to the afterlife," I replied. He nodded.

" And my weapon?" I asked after a moment of silence. " Beating them to death isn't exactly filled with grace,"

" You already have it," He replied as if it was a simple answer that I should be able to understand. I frowned in confusion.

" The shadows," He said. " Will the shadows to your being. Learn to control them early on," He said. I sighed; this was all Greek to me. Born into it, didn't understand it. I focused on my hands, how my hands and longed for a bow in them ever since the day of Capture the Flag. Suddenly, black shadows came from their resting places, crawling across the ground until they formed in my hands a solid weapon. A black bow, as if made of souls. I turned it slowly in my hands, astonished.

" Remarkable," I whispered, pulling on the string.

" Now you have your weapon, I suppose it is time," Said Hades. My heart sunk at the words. I looked to Nico over my shoulder. He was expressionless. I stared at the bow in my hands, feeling the familiar weight of a filled quiver on my back. Suddenly, someone shouted, causing me to jump. Apollo was out of his throne, a bow in his hands, an arrow drawn at Hades. Cerberus came to the aid of his master, standing crouched and ready, snaring at the Sun God. I tensed. Had weapons ever been drawn at meeting like this before? I look to the thing that had caused the outburst of rage from what I had been told, a calm god. My breath snagged, dropping my weapon. Before it hit the ground, it vanished into shadows once more. The person I had to kill was…. my mother. Sheathing his weapon, Apollo strode forward, standing in front of my mom. I focused primarily on my breathing, trying to wrap my head around the situation.

" That's cruel," Came the distant voice of Nico.

" Just a test," Came Hades, stepping back towards his throne. Cerberus stood beside him, all six eyes of his three heads pointed in this direction.

" You can't do this," He said, looking down at me. I didn't answer… I couldn't answer. I rubbed the sides of my head, a large migraine starting to form.

" Ah, but there is no laws on who I can choose to be sacrificed," Replied Hades for me.

" But her own mother?"

" Ouch," Commented another god. I slowly sunk to my knees, Talaiporía trotted over. I buried my head in it's fur, trying to decide. I've always had a hatred for my mother, and obviously for my father, but enough to murder? _Sacrifice_, corrected an inner voice. I stood up, scraping my hair back out of my eyes.

" Choose wisely," Growled Apollo.

" Choose correctly," Countered Hades.

" Move," I instructed, willing the bow to come to my hands again. It didn't come however, despite how hard I tried.

" Apollo, my brother is right. You cannot protect this mortal," Said Zeus. Apollo left, sitting down his throne. Could a god look remorseful?

" Choose," Willed Hades. I closed my eyes, my body scrunching up. I couldn't choose. Despite my severe hatred, I couldn't kill her, could I? I looked around the room, glancing over faces. I looked to Hades, who gave a discreet nod. Lastly, I looked back to Nico whose forehead was creased. With a breath, I made my choice. In seconds the bow solidified in my hands, an arrow already on its string. I drew back and shot, the arrow catching the middle aged woman in the heart. As if I had been shot with the same arrow, I stopped breathing. I let go of the bow and it disappeared into the shadows.

" Sorry," Came a voice. Hades? I began to turn when I felt a dagger up to my throat. My hands out of instinct wrapped around my neck but all I could feel was the warm blood seep throat my hands, dripping on the floor. The second after I dropped to the floor, black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black. Everywhere. I sat up, feeling nothing. I saw nothing. Felt nothing. Heard nothing. Nothingness. I stood up and stretched out. Gingerly, I put hands up to my throat and felt no wound or blood. I turned around and jumped a thousand miles when I saw Hades.

" You startled me," I said. He wore a slight smile.

" Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

" You're inside my head," He said.

" Your head?"

" Yes. Well, you think you are. Technically your body is here, in Olympus where I sit. But I am also here inside my head with you,"

I rose a brow, trying to imagine it all.

" What about Nico?" I asked.

" The boy was not pleased to say the least," Replied the image.

" Your head is very… black," I noted. He laughed, as it echoed throughout the space. He nodded.

" I will return. Don't move from this spot," He ordered. I rose a brow but nodded. He left, just disappearing.

* * *

I waited for a while until I began to feel nervous. I constantly checked over my shoulder for danger. When I realized I was safe here, I began to settle. I waited for Hades to return. Suddenly, a scream rippled across the black space. I jumped up to my feet, spotting the sound. It was a woman… it was my mother. I froze, my eyes widening.

" You're…. you're dead," I stammered. Her face was rotted and sunken. An arrow sprouted from her heart…my black shadow arrow.

" You killed me," She said. I winced.

" YOU MURDERED ME!" She echoed. My heart froze, skipping beats.

" No.. I-I-"

" Murderer," She hissed. Before I could say another word, she screamed again. This time around, her skin started peeling. I froze, wanting nothing more to run.

" Yes Lyn! Run! Run like did all those years ago! Run from your past!" She taunted. I whined. I couldn't… not when I had been ordered to stay. I sat down, covering my ears and covering my eyes.

" It's not real," I whispered to myself. " Just a test,"

Suddenly, the screams I could just hear from my mother stopped. They were replaced with new shouts for help. I knew that voice. I forced myself to uncover my ears and opened my eyes.

" LYN!" Came the shout.

" Nico?!" I replied. I knew that voice anywhere. I jumped to my feet, looking around wildly.

" NICO!" I screamed, just as monster shoved a blade through him. My scream left my mouth, but was cut off.

" Lyn!" Nico shouted, on the floor, gripping at his wound. I watched in horror as the red blood poured out at a rate I knew was lethal. " Help me! I know you can!" He called. I whimpered.

" I can't move! Crawl over here! I can help you then!" I told him.

" Lyn! Please! Come and help!" He begged from a good length away. The sound of weakness was audible in his voice.

" Come here!" I begged, tears flowing down my face. " Please come here!"

I whimpered when his former movements ceased.

" NICO!" I screamed, starting to run towards him. I stopped, forcing myself to do so. I fell to my knees, sobs radiating through my body. I looked up and saw Hades, looking down at his son. He stepped over the body, his robes trailing over Nico. I flinched, watching as he came closer.

" Bring him back! Please, I'm begging you!" I begged, clasping my hands together. He merely chuckled, pulling me up. He started leading me forward, away from Nico's body.

" Please! Lord Hades, I'll do anything!" I sobbed. He looked to me.

" Look again," He instructed. I did so, and saw nothing. No Nico. Not even the monster that had killed him. My mother had vanished too. I looked forward and saw Hades reach out, opening a door that had emerged from the walls. He walked through it and I followed. I saw the Underworld. I was standing at the front door of Hades' Palace. I saw Persephone's garden, but the flowers seemed to be wilting. He stepped forward, taking the path towards the gate that Cerberus, now visible to me completely, guarded. I walked along, but stopped when Hades did.

" Keep walking, and Charon will be there," He said. I was about to question him, but he vanished into shadows seconds later. I kept walking, looking around. I walked past the judging pavilion. When I did, ghosts and souls alike sneered at me. I was curious as to why. I walked out of the gate and saw Charon standing there by his boat. I walked past Cerberus, petting one of his massive paws as I did.

" Good to see you Lyn," He said as if we were old friends. I highly doubted that was normal behaviour for the ferrymen of the dead.

" I'm dead… right?" I asked. He nodded. I looked down and saw nothing but a white, transparent body of myself.

" You're dead. But you're going back to your body. The sacrifice you made was to replace both your soul and its own. Unfortunately for you, it was your mother," Said Charon. I shuddered, seeing the body that was supposedly my mothers in my head. He offered me passage onto his boat, and I took it, sitting down.

" Master Hades wants me to instruct you of your new abilities as his servant. You'll be able to control the shadows, summon the dead, have passage through the Underworld-"

" Like an adoptive child of Hades," I mused. Charon laughed once, although the sound wasn't pleasant.

" I suppose so. Talaiporía was here, looking for you. You two seem to have bonded," Said Charon. I was surprised to hear the man talk about my monster, my hellhound.

" Yes. I love that thing," I laughed. He nodded and we left port, travelling across the river.

" So, I can do the things that Nico can?"

" Not completely. Lord Hades has given you the abilities. You are not born with them,"

" So Lord Hades can give me new abilities?"

" If you earn them, I suppose so,"

" So what can I do now?" I asked.

" That is for you to find out yourself," Charon said. I nodded, figuring as much. I tried summoning my bow to me, but failed to do so.

" Your powers are 'activated' so to speak, when you return to your body," He said. I nodded.

" How will I get to my body? To Olympus if I'm just a shade?"

Charon didn't answer me, which worried me.

" Will my healing abilities leave?" I asked.

" As a daughter of Apollo and a servant to Hades, your old abilities stay, while you earn newer, more useful, abilities from Hades,"

" I understand," I said. He looked ahead; we were almost at the shores where the dead entered.

" I don't have a drachma! Why do I get a passage?" I asked suddenly.

" Because you're Hades'… adoptive child as you put it. Why would I not help such a wonderful young lady,"

" I murdered you know," I sighed, thinking of my mother.

" Sacrificed," Corrected Charon. " And worry not. She was placed in the Fields of Asphodel. She has no memory of what happened,"

" Really?" I asked. Charon nodded.

" You know, you feel regret, but not for killing her. More for not understanding,"

" I do?" I asked. Charon nodded, but kept silent for the rest of the journey after. The boat docked and I stepped out of the ferry, onto dull sand.

" Walk out of the Underworld Lyn, daughter of death,"

" Daughter of death," I whispered to myself as I walked out of Hades' realm. I grinned, enjoying my new title.

* * *

I sat up, gasping for a breath. Light flooded into my eyes, shocking me. It hurt since I was used to the darkness. My hand flashed up to my throat. I felt the pulse, but no blood nor wound. I steadied my breathing, trying to figure out exactly what was happening. I looked around and the first face I saw was Nico's. A wave of sudden relief washed over me. It was just in my head… or Hades' really.

" Feel any different?" Asked someone. I looked up, seeing who asked the question. It was Hermes. He seemed genuinely curious. I managed to shrug.

" I'm not sure," I replied, giving a breathless laugh. Nico, who was sitting beside me stood up, holding out his hand. I took it and helped myself up.

" We'll see later I suppose," Nico said lowly, almost too quiet for me to hear. Suddenly, as I turned, a hellhound rose on it's hind paws, balancing on my shoulders. Talaiporía was here too. I grinned, greeting the beast. It jumped down on all fours and stood beside me. I did feel a little different. I felt like the shadows shifted with me, Talaiporía, despite being loyal to me before, was now matching me on a level that I couldn't exactly comprehend. The bow I tried summoning again came easily this time, as if the shadows wanted to serve me too. I grinned, enjoying the feel the shadows brought. I pushed the shadows away, and the bow left.

" Everything is set in stone," Came a voice. I looked up and saw Hades, the one I responded to now. He nodded towards me once, before looking to the others present.

" As you all know, my wife is missing," He growled aggressively.

" And until one of you tell me where she is, I'll start picking off your children one by one, all their mothers or fathers, and I won't rest until I get her back,"

" Why didn't you bring this up before?" Asked Zeus.

" Because I didn't have Lyn before. I have her now,"

Hearing my name, I perked.

" What good can she do other than the tasks you don't want to rise from your throne to do?" Snapped Apollo.

" She can do a lot more than what you think. That is the reason you chose her to save, rather than the others right?"

" The Sacrifice doesn't belong in this conversation," Boomed Zeus. With a flowing motion, Hades walked forward, placing a hand on my shoulder.

" Lyn, do you understand why you live?"

I didn't understand how to answer, so I didn't.

" Ah, they've kept it from you," Hades said, realizing the truth. Zeus stood now, electricity sparking in the air.

" Let me tell you this, Lyn," Said Hades, looking to his younger brother. " You know prophecies, the very thing your father claims to control,"

I nodded once.

" Good. And you understand, prophecies can effect the gods as well as you mortals?"

" Yes,"

" Hades!" Shouted both Apollo and Zues.

" If you want answers to this Persephone problem, you will stop telling her,"

This seemed to intrigue him, for his hand dropped from my shoulder. I stepped backwards.

" I love how you can't even keep an eye on your own wife. Let her throne be destroyed while she could very well fade," Apollo said. Suddenly, Hades' form flickered dangerously.

" Nico. Lyn. Find Thanatos and Hypnos and wait," He ordered. Something told me if I said a word, my new life would be short lived. I started for the door, but Nico shook his head.

" Shadow travel," He murmured. I nodded, but paused. How? Talaiporía wandered closer and I put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

When I gathered my bearings, Nico appeared beside me. Everything was dark in Hades' Palace, my eyes enjoying the darkness. I heard clatters of bones. Skeletal workers were rebuilding Persephone's destroyed black throne. I looked to Nico.

" You're deep in this now," He said. I nodded, giving a smile.

" Oh well. You're my companion," I chuckled. He nodded. He started to walk away but I rose a brow.

" That was a perfect hug moment dude. Come here, and fix the mess you made,"

Nico paused, turning around. He arched an brow, waiting.

" What?"

" You heard me. Come here," I said, arms extended. With a laugh he stepped forward, giving me a hug.

" Why are you so tall?" I asked, looking up at him. He smirked, shrugging. The clatter of bones stopped. Nico let me go, looking to them. They had paused their work, looking over in our direction.

" What are you looking at? Get back to work!" Shouted Nico. They hurried back to their job. I laughed, but then stretched out. I went to a chair made of black leather. I plopped down, Talaiporía sitting at my side. I sat and waited, waited for my first order as a servant to Hades.

**I wrote this yesterday, same day as I updated Seven but was too tired to update. So you get it now! Not much to say here at all, so just review. Please!  
**

**Flufferz: I'll get the damn game when I have money for it!**

**trustingHim17: Did I update fast enough?**

**BlueDot77: I love Persephone! She's great! **

**Guest: Comparing me to Rick Riordan's greatness? Whoa. Thanks! A lot! And I couldn't bare make Hades the bad guy. Way too awesome for that! **


	9. Attacked By the Chimera

Chapter Nine:

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in my chair until I heard an angered voice. I jolted awake, looking around. I saw Hades, two twins and Nico, several skeletal guards and of course, Cerberus. I was about to join the forming group, but my attention was focused on the twins. The one I saw first was a beautiful man, possibly the most beautiful man I've ever seen. His skin was the colour of teakwood, his black hair flowing down his shoulders. His honey eyes were focused without emotion on Hades. The wings he had shimmered in shades of black, blue and purple. Cupid? I wondered to myself. I shook my head. The one beside him looked similar, being the man's twin. But I sensed that the first had the better of the looks. Muscular and lean versus a rounder man. Suddenly, catching my sight seeing, the first man turned. I snapped my head down in embarrassment looking to Talaiporía.

" Lyn!" Shouted a voice. I saw Nico and stood up, wandering over. Talaiporía matched my paces. Hades, chatting with the twins, glanced to me quickly.

" Your hair's darker," Said Nico. I rose a brow, taking my hair into my hands. It was darker… dramatically darker. My regular brown hair was now darker, an almost black brown. I shrugged.

" Guess it comes with the job." I chuckled. Nico shrugged and turned to his father.

" What did you find about Lady Persephone?" I asked the god. He growled to himself.

" The council voted on their involvement," He said coldly. I waited for the rest.

" Your pathetic, ignorant-"

" Hades, we're wasting time," Came the muscular man.

" I know Thanatos. But I want her to understand how much of a little weasel her father is!" Hades snarled.

" I already know," I replied, wondering what my father has done.

" You and my son will be looking for Persephone. Your father has made it a quest-" Hades flickered dangerously. A skeleton erupted an explosion of bones, leaving itself in a pile of bones. The god seemed to gain composure once more.

" You and Nico will be my hands, eyes and ears. You will find my wife, Persephone, for me,"

" Why can't you help?" Nico asked.

" It's a quest. Clearly the prophecy has stated that no God is allowed to interfere," I told Nico. He nodded, understanding.

" What is this prophecy?" Asked Nico. Hades' scowl deepened.

" That's the thing. I'm not allowed to tell you,"

" Hang on, what?" Nico asked. " Not allowed?"

" You heard me boy! Don't question it!"

" Where are we supposed to go?"

As if arguing with himself, Hades froze.

" _Two members of Death shall arrive,_

_In a place that the one of gold does despise_,"

" So all that means is that I'll hate the place where we'll go," I said.

" How did you get that from the line?" Nico asked. I shrugged.

" I thought it was fairly simple," I said, shrugging.

" Well, what are some places that you hate?"

" Mom's house… Wherever my dad is…,"

" Seriously Lyn," Nico said.

" Seriously!" I replied. " I hate those places!"

" Well, let's start in Lockport," Nico said. " Maybe something will be there,"

" You don't sound too optimistic," I noted. He kept his face blank although I could tell he was thinking.

" Go. Go wherever you need to. I'll send as much help as I can," Hades noted.

" Why do you care?" Asked Nico. " You never helped before,"

" If this was a normal little quest of yours child, I wouldn't even bother involving myself with it. But this is my wife we're talking about and if you fail, don't bother coming back here alive," Hades threatened. I winced as the fear he projected grew in strength. Nico glared, but instead started to fade into shadows. I decided to try this new Shadow Travel ability of mine, and imagined my mother's house. I felt the coldness of shadows submerge me, and the familiar speed that followed. When my vision cleared, faster than when I was a normal child of Apollo, I saw the beaten up old shack I used to live in.

" I haven't been here in a while," I whispered. The house was run down, like it had been neglected.

_Of course it's been neglected_, I snapped at myself through thought. We stood across the street, eyeing the house.

" I never seen your house." Mused Nico. I didn't answer him, but examined the house even more. Yep. It defiantly was my childhood home; where all the nightmares happened.

" Well I guess we should go," Said Nico. I looked to him, nodding once. We crossed the street, nearing the house. Each step I took, the more wary I was. I knocked on the door out of old habit, and stepped inside. The house had the smell of mould, windows were cracked, the paint was peeling.

Wondering aloud, I said, " What happened to this place? I don't remember her taking this bad of care for it… and she didn't…"

I didn't want to say killed, nor sacrificed. Instead, I let the sentence trail off. Nico ran his pale fingers across the wall paper, a hard look on his face as if he were calculating something. I noticed something as I walked deeper into the house. The place seemed it had been burned. The colour… well, there wasn't any. I paused on my adventure, thinking. Suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts, Nico called my name.

" Lyn, is this your room?" Called Nico. I rounded the hallway corner and saw an open room. I looked inside and realized it was the same. Bed. Desk. Drawers. Empty other than that.

" Yes. Not much in it, eh?" I said with an amusing sound in my voice.

" Still. Anyway, we should start looking. I still don't understand where we're supposed to go." Nico sighed. I nodded in agreement and started fumbling with things in my room. After some time of looking about, I realized nothing was here.

" No electricity." Nico called out to me from the living room. I figured as much. I tried to recall if we had electricity when I lived in this hell hole….

" Lyn, look! It's your dad!" Said Nico, holding a gold picture frame. I looked to the picture in the frame. It was my mother and father together… happy? My mother was holding a bundle, gazing adoringly down towards it. I realized after sometime that the bundle was me. I gritted my teeth, taking the golden frame in hand, throwing it across the room. It shattered against the wall with a satisfying crack. It was like it had been placed there to taunt me.

" Lyn…" Came Nico's wary voice. I stared at him with cold eyes. " Be careful."

At first I didn't understand his meaning, but he pointed to the ground with a pale finger soon after. I hadn't realized, but skeletal hands had sprouted from the floor. I noticed a sickening stench of death and decay.

" Be careful with your temper." Nico told me lowly before continuing his search. I shook my head, wondering why I felt suddenly light headed.

There was nothing in this house. Just emptiness and a mess.

" Where else? Where else can we go?" I growled, kicking one of the skeletal hands across the floor. The bones rattled as they skidded across the wooden boards. Nico sat down on a chair, thinking as he usually did.

" Why don't you retrace your steps? Go back to camp…" He mused aloud.

" Shadow travel all the way back?" I questioned. Nico shrugged, releasing a stressed sigh.

" I don't know. I'm just trying to offer ideas." He replied. I thought over this vague plan.

" Sure. Let's give it a shot." I replied, already wondering what mess I've gone and thrown myself in. I glanced around, frowning at the lack of a presence.

" Where's Talaiporía?" I questioned. Nico whistled, but I heard no padding paws. I did the same, but heard no response. As I was about to question the curious situation, the hell hound came crashing through the hall, something latching itself to Talaiporía. Nico drew his obsidian sword, while I conjured up the shadows to my disposal. Before I knew it, I felt the weight of a darkened bow in my hands, along with the quiver stocked full of arrows. I drew my weapon, but froze, seeing that this new monster was brawling with my hell hound at a dizzying speed.

" What is that thing!?" I cried out as I tried to take aim upon the beast.

" Not sure! But whatever it is, it's trying to get rid of your body guard!" He replied. I watched, terrified as the snarling and ripping went on. Suddenly, a wretched howl filled the air. I lost all common sense, filled with a sense of loyalty towards my beast. I lunged forward, the bow shifting into a knife in my hands. I wedged myself into the battle, standing protectively beside Talaiporía and before the monster. It's slashes were difficult to dodge. I noticed it bore a lion's head, the body of the goat and a scaly thin tail with a snake's head perched dangerously on the end. I couldn't match a name with a face - no matter how hideous the face may be- and tried to focus on throwing it back. I managed a few cuts, but most of my attacks were deflected. It was as if this beast had human thought and intelligence…

Talaiporía had blocked an on coming swipe, directed towards me, and yelped, staggering backwards. Distracted by the violence, I turned. It cost me dearly. Claws ripped across my face, causing me to call out in pain. Nico, who had been battling this unknown monster along side us, turned, only to strike back. I put a hand against my newly bleeding wound, figuring I could shake off the pain long enough to defeat this thing. I gripped the hilt of my blade, seeing the perfect opportunity to be rid of this creature. I took a step forward, raising the blade of blackness above my head. I staggered however, the pain in my cheek went from a stinging to almost a burning. I stood there frozen, my fingers twitching as the burning became an unbearable sting. It was like I had bathed in acid. Nico was still battling the monster, and my opportunity was still apparent. I took another step forward, but that was all it took to sap my energy completely. I crashed onto the floor, my blade erupting into shadows. I closed my eyes, surrendering to the acid. I reopened my eyes seconds later… or so it seemed.

Nico was fussing about, talking to someone. I wasn't sure who, exactly. I felt sun light ripple across my body, feeling slightly happier. I hated it. It reminded me that despite becoming a member of the Underworld, I still had roots in the upper levels of earth. The sun reminded me of my father.

" Your instructions aren't clear!" Snarled Nico, up to the extremely pale figure who stood on the edge of my vision, blocking a clear view.

" I told you what to do, and your tone is irritating me, boy." Replied a deep voice.

" What time is it?" I mumbled. Nico hadn't heard, for he was too busy arguing with his visitor.

" I put her in the sun, but that has done nothing!" The son of Hades hissed.

The man's portrait rippled. " Are you blind boy? Her wound has already healed."

" It stopped bleeding, and I hardly think it was because of the sun!" Snapped Nico.

" You're too ignorant to see, child, that her father is watching over her. Keep her in the sunlight for a few more hours."

" No. I'll take her somewhere safe. We cannot stay here… that thing-"

" That Chimera." Corrected the pale figure.

" That Chimera could still be lurking…" " Isn't it strange that a flash of light scared it away…" Mused the man. I doubt he really pondered his statement, he mostly directed his tone to Nico.

" He gave her up years ago. Just like they all do. I need to take her to the Underworld." Decided Nico.

" Fine. But the would won't heal correctly. You see it's resemblance… you see-"

" I do see. But where else can I take her!?" Nico snapped, leaning down towards me.

" You cannot take her to the Underworld. Bad idea. Your father is still in shock about Lady Persephone."

Nico replied, " I do not care."

I was being moved, gently, but it still pained me. I tried to call out in protest, but my voice seized. The pale figure moved in behind Nico, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Keep her in the sun." He ordered. Nico threw him off.

" I highly doubt you have any of the abilities they claim you do. 'Keep her in the sun'… she isn't like that anymore. And even when she was, the sun never had any benefits for her." Nico argued.

" I am Apollonius. My father was Apollo himself, I know what I am doing child."

" Go." Growled Nico. " I no longer need your presence here."

The man opened his mouth to protest, but he merely disappeared all together. I tried to speak once more, but instead I closed my eyes, lapsing into darkness.

* * *

" Get down you filthy creature!" Shouted a girl. I heard another growl in reply, and I knew instantaneously that this was Talaiporía. I'd recognize the sound anywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was basking in the sun once more. I found that I had more energy this time around, over all feeling that I was alive and not on death's door. I would have chuckled at the irony…

" The hell hound won't leave her unguarded. It's a bond they share." Came another female voice.

" How they're bonded together I don't know… beast…" Replied the same shouting girl. I groaned, running my hands over my face, trying to recollect memories of previous events. I nearly jolted a mile when my hands crossed my right cheek, a spasm of pain running through it. I sat up, looking around, almost bewildered. Talaiporía was instantly recognized, considering it was standing close by, towering over me. Two other girls, strangers to I, who sat further away, but close enough for comfort.

One I immediately recognized one, older… perhaps in her late teens or early twenties as an Athena girl. Her grey eyes giving her away. He blonde hair was a decent length and a bronze dagger was at her side. The other girl was a mystery to me, although I realized she was a camper I'd seen before. Her name escaped me.

" Good, you're awake. You were in pretty bad shape when that boy dragged you in here!" Said the mysterious girl . The Athena lady nodded in agreement.

" He was muttering something about sunlight. Although, Chiron was the one who ordered it." Chattered the girl. She had deep brown hair, and an olive skin tone.

" That would leave a scar." She continued. " Pretty deep too. I'm surprised it's already healed. I guess your dad must love you a lot to heal a wound like that! You're the Apollo girl right? Hades worshipper?-" She said the name Hades as if it were a disease. "- Anyway, you're all fixed up! I'd fix your clothes and feed you some nice fresh cereals to help your body feel better, but that nasty thing won't let anyone but Nico come close!" She pointed at Talaiporía.

At this moment in time, I figured out two things. One that this girl was a daughter of Demeter, and two, wouldn't shut up for anything. She opened her mouth as if to continue her ranting path of destruction, so I decided to intervene.

" Can you get me some water? My throat is dry…" I requested this task to her, in hopes she would leave my sight. She nodded and dashed off. That one had eaten a sugar cane too many. I took a deep sigh of contentment, feeling Talaiporía settle down beside me. I looked to blondie who was staring, calculating me almost. Before I could question her, Nico and another boy, around the same age as the Athena girl, walked forward.

" Good, you're up." Nico stated simply. Not one for emotions, you'd find after some time being with him. I nodded.

" How do you feel?" He asked. I merely shrugged, not knowing exactly.

" So, Nico. Do you have any idea where to go next?" The clearly older male said. This new guy was fairly tall, and didn't look too shabby. He had darker hair and sparkling green eyes. I wasn't sure if my direct instinct was to hate him or to like him.

" Not one." Replied Nico with an irritated sigh.

" Persephone problem?" I asked, stretching out my stiff shoulders. Nico nodded once. I sighed myself, wondering exactly what would become of me during this quest.

" So what tried to kill me?" I asked allowed, despite merely pondering my thoughts. " Chimera was it?"

" Yes." Replied the blonde.

" Sorry for being rude, but I'm not one for being polite. Who are you?" I asked her.

" Annabeth Chase." She said. I thanked the gods (more or less) that she wasn't a hand shaker. I didn't enjoy the company of the hand shakers.

" Lyn Barker. Athena's your mother, am I right?"

She merely nodded. She had something on her mind.

" And you are?" I asked, pointing up to the guy at Nico's side.

" Percy Jackson."

" Percy Jackson…" I mused the name. I think I heard a few campers whisper his name to each other, but I didn't listen exactly.

" Anyway…" I said, running a hand painfully over my cheek. I felt a inward ridge where this apparent scar was.

" It's just like his…" Whispered Annabeth, loud enough for me to hear. Percy nodded.

" Exactly the same. But he's gone now. He's been gone for a long, long time."

" Who is 'he' exactly?" I asked them. Annabeth's seemingly calm demeanour changed to aggression.

" What do you mean who is he? Have you not heard?" She snapped. I glowered back at her, Talaiporía matching my actions with a growl.

" She's different. She doesn't know much of the history. Or the gods for that matter. She was dragged into this world too late. It doesn't help that when she was dragged into it, she had this … mess… to clear up." Nico replied. I sensed he was referring to my father, and Hades…

Breaking the building tension, the Demeter girl came back with bottled water.

" Chiron wants you to come to him when you can." She told me. I figured I was back at camp, but considering we were at lake side, far away from campers, I was safe from Chiron. I collapsed back down, clearly startling Nico. I supposed I'd apologize later.

" Great. I have to deal with him." I moaned. I sat back up, biting on my bottom lip, a bad habit that appeared to have returned from years back.

A few moments passed, before Annabeth spoke. " We'll leave you two alone."

Percy and Annabeth headed away from us, walking together, away. I hadn't realized Nico had sat beside me.

" What happened?" I asked as I tried to remember.

" The Chimera came. You attacked it because of the hell hound. And you got scratched. The claws had the tiniest amount of venom." Explained Nico, fairly vaguely. I decided to take away my apology of scaring him, because of it.

" I saw you talking to someone. Apollonius… a ghost?" I asked. He nodded, scanning the lake's horizon.

" I summoned him to help. You were withering in pain on the floor… I didn't know what to do…"

I put a hand on his shoulder, the action calming him down some.

" It's alright. I'm alive, which is good! Or am I dead since the entire sacrifice thing?" I asked, more to myself. It was a theory I was trying to wrap my brain around since the entire event.

" I suppose. But we're much less closer to Persephone now. I have no idea what to do at all." He said, burying his head into his hands. Although, I doubted it was out of sadness.

" You seem tired. Been doing a lot of running?"

" I've never shadow travelled with someone before. It took a lot out of me."

" Why didn't you get Talaiporía to do it?" I asked. Nico shook his head.

" I couldn't. The hound was too weak to carry out task like that."

I took a sip of the water, my dried throat feeling slightly better.

" Well, we're here at camp, right? I hated it here, and not to mention this is where I got the letter. Maybe we should have a good look around and see if there's anything else that could lead us towards the end of this rope." I offered. Nico didn't reply, so I began to stand. I found the task easier than I thought.

" I suppose I should go see Chiron now." I sighed. Nico once again, kept silent. I stood up and started towards camp at a slow march.

* * *

As I walked into the camp, I noticed that I drew more stares than usual. At first I figured it was with my appearance; darker hair, more black. Everything about me darkened dramatically since the turning. I whistled, and soon after Talaiporía was at my side. I walked a few more paces, but then realized that my loyal pet carried a limp. I stopped almost immediately, inspecting the legs of the hellhound. I found various cuts and wounds, most of which I figured were sustained by the Chimera. I continued walking, although I could feel a slight pang of worry. I reached the big house, entering. I paused in the entrance however.

" You better stay here." I told the hellhound. " I doubt Mr. D wants you in the house."

Following my command, the beast sat on the porch, scanning the distance. I entered the house and looked for Chiron. I soon heard his voice, along with two others. I crept closer to the sounds, peering into the room. Chiron stood around a table, Annabeth and Percy were there too.

" The scar! Chiron, it's identical!" Cried Annabeth. I frowned, tracing a hand over my new mark.

" I understand your concern, but it must be a coincidence." Chiron said.

Annabeth's face contorted into disbelief. " Chiron, it's the same! Why can't you see that?"

" It's not the same, Annabeth!" He replied, trying to convince her.

" But Luke-"

" Lyn is not like that… I hope. She's been influenced, but her choice has been made."

Annabeth made no comment in reply.

" Chiron. You needed me?" I said, leaning on the door frame. Confusion twisted into his face.

He shook his head. " No, I did not."

" But the Demeter girl said-"

Frowning, I turned when I heard chairs being knocked over. Talaiporía was there, the hackles along his shoulder standing on end. A long, continuous snarl escaped the muzzle of the hellhound. Not moments later, screams erupted from outside. Moving with speed, all of us made it to the door. I released an annoyed sigh when I saw what it was.

" The Chimera…" Said Annabeth. I growled to myself, drawing a bow from the shadows. I found that it was harder, standing in full sunlight. The Chimera, fighting against what seemed to be Ares campers, was clearly putting up a fight.

" Are you up for the fight, Talaiporía?" I asked the hellhound who stood poised ready at my feet. I started towards the Chimera, marching towards it with an arrow on my string. As I drew closer to the beast, I noticed something in it's jaws. It was a piece of black torn fabric, shimmering in gold. A moment of realization came to me shortly after.

" WAIT! WAIT!" I screamed, setting off into a sprint. I ran towards the beast, calling at the campers to halt their attack.

" ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Shouted one camper. I slid to a stop in front of the beast, weapons at the ready. With one swipe, the monster sent campers flying. However, as more were thrown out of battle, more campers flooded in.

" NICO!" I yelled. I hatched a plan quickly in my head, but I needed the son of the dead for assistance. I looked around and finally spotted the boy clad in black. I ran to his side, calling his name.

" I have a plan!" I told him quickly. Nico, who was watching the battle carefully turned to me.

" What?" " Can you create a cage? Out of bone?"

" A cage?… What are you talking about?"

I tried to explain my idea- to create a cage out of bone around the Chimera, to get a closer look at that fabric- but it only confused him even more. In annoyance, I pushed him aside and forced my bow to shift into a long dagger. Taking a deep breath as campers alike dashed about in chaos, I plunged the dagger into the ground. Cracks spread in the ground, surrounding the Chimera. I stood up, slightly dizzy, as I watched skeletal hands sprouted from the ground. It seemed however that the more of them rose, the more tired I became. I soon needed Talaiporía to lean on for support.

Hands wrapped around the beast's tail and hooves, some even reaching up to grab onto fur. Before long, the entire lower half of the beast was covered in bone. Campers had stepped back to watch the hands, some had stared at me. I ignored their stares, walking to the Chimera. It snarled at me in rage, trying to lift it's feet to swipe, despite the fact it could barely lift it's foot. I took grip of the black fabric, tugging on it until it tore out of mouth of the monster. It released a deathly snarl, the heat of it's breath felt like my face was melting. Talaiporía replied with a snarl of it's own. I took a few steps backward and sat on the grass, examining the cloth. It felt silky smooth under my hands, but what worried me the most was the amount of liquid gold. I shook out the cloth, and a piece of paper flittered out, landing on the ground. I frowned at it, picking it up. Despite crumpled and torn in a few places, it was readable. I quickly scanned the words and my shoulders sagged.

" This. Is not. Fair."

**I formally apologize for not updating for like... two months. I had the worst writers block for my stories for the longest of times. But it finally cleared and I created this. I brought back Percy and Annabeth in hopes people wouldn't be too angry at me... XD.**

**Flufferz: I like putting the title of stories into the text. It explains my random title choice...  
**

**trustingHim17: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Thanks. I wanted it to be original, separate from everything else. And I adore Nico's shyness! **

**Blue Dot77: I know exactly what you mean. Demeter is one of my less favourites.**

**queen-of-evil66: I will finish! Promise! **

**MEfan87: Thanks! I like to hear I'm doing a good job! **

**(other) Guest: I will, most certainly, write more. **


	10. Krubera Cave

Chapter Ten:

I stared at the piece of paper with elaborate cursive writing as I sat in the Hades cabin along side Nico. I was still irritated at the vague message our little friend had left. After we sent the Chimera to the Underworld, Nico and I had jogged to the cabin to discuss the new found evidence.

_I have what you seek, but first… you must find us. _

" What does it say?" Asked Nico. I showed him the letter, and his face twisted into confusion.

" Doesn't make the slightest sense, does it?" I frowned.

" Who even wrote this?" Nico asked, taking the paper in his hands. I shrugged and glanced to the cloth. I had figured out it was a dress, that had been torn to pieces. There was a lapse of silence, before I let out a sigh.

" We must show Lord Hades the dress." I decided with a firm belief.

" Why? We're not allowed to return, remember?"

" I know, but perhaps he could aid our search!" I said, trying to convince Nico. But, he was stubborn as a mule. Even more than I at some points, which to some was hard to comprehend.

Nico shook his head. " I refuse to go."

I knew Nico was like his father, and the gods in general. They both refused to accept help.

" Well, with or without you, I'm going." I growled, standing up. I headed for the door, opening. Talaiporía sat up from it's laying position, its tail twitched. I started forward, until Nico grabbed my hand.

" You are not going. I refuse to allow it."

" If you don't come with me, than I shall go by myself. I can handle myself without you, Nico." I snarled through my teeth, my infamous quick temper shredding.

" You'd be dead back in Chicago if it weren't for me." He snapped back in reply. I sneered at him, but pushed past. I whistled for Talaiporía, who trotted along my side.

" You're seriously leaving, Lyn. On a stupid quest like this? You'll die out there!" He yelled. I ignored him, grinding my teeth together to hold back a comment burning in my mouth. I looked over my shoulder to Nico. He was scowling. Walking away, I heard Nico call.

" Good luck. You're going to need it." He growled, Nico's own temper burning through. I spun around, curling my fists.

" You don't need to mother me every single day! Gods forbid I actually take care of myself! Trust me, Nico. I'll find Lady Persephone by myself. I don't need YOU!" I yelled at him. Spinning around, I headed right out of camp.

* * *

It took several tries to end up in the Underworld after shadow travelling by myself, with no aid from Talaiporía. The entire time, I was unfocused on my task, muttering about my fight with Nico. It wasn't our first scrap, but it surely had it's effect. The shadow travel didn't go too well. I ended up once in the middle of town in some place, then what seemed to be a country in East Asia. To say the least, when I finally stood before the gates of Hades, I was exhausted.

" Hello Cerberus." I greeted, breathless. The giant beast's three heads all acknowledged me. " May I enter?" I asked, pushing open the gate. Cerberus made no move to stop me, so I pushed through and closed the gate behind myself and my hellhound. I looked to Hades' Palace; I had heard rumours that if Hades did not want you to come , the trek to the palace would be endless. With a confident inhale of breath, I started forward. I passed the judging pavilion, and focused my ears to a far off point. Tartarus. Even from here, I could hear the agonizing screams of pain from the souls within. Kronos was there. All monsters ever slain were there. I thought about looking into Tartarus once, but hastily decided against the choice.

Before I knew it, I made it to the steps of Hades' Palace. I paused before going inside however. Lady Persephone's remarkable garden was nothing but severely wilted flowers. I knelt, taking a greenish-grey flowers in my hand. It felt soft and rotten under my finger tips. I stood back up, rubbing it back and forth in my fingers.

" It's Asphodel." Said someone. With a gasp, I spun around, my heart beating so fast and loud that I could hear it echo in my ears. Hades stood before me, clad in his black robes. If gods could age formally, I'd say he gained ten years in a mere few days. "Persephone planted it here. Said that it was commonly planted around tombs."

I looked up to my new master and then back at the flower.

" It's wilted… because of her lack of presence." I noted. I dropped the flower petal and watched as it flittered back to the ground. Hades pointed a pale, skeletal finger to my bag, a leather shoulder bag I had picked up along my shadow-travel-misfortunate-adventures.

" I have something to show you." I said lowly, starting to dig it out of my back.

" Inside." The god of death ordered. I looked to the human sized Hades as he entered his palace. I pushed open the door and let Talaiporía inside. I closed the door and looked up to the now towering Hades who sat in his throne at twelve feet.

" A Chimera attacked Nico and I, the whole of Camp Half-Blood. In it's teeth was this." I said, taking out the silky smooth black cloth, splattered with dried liquid gold. Stiffening, the god I had dedicated service to leaned down, outstretching his hand. The cloth seemed tiny in his hands, taking up only a quarter of his palm. Evaporating into shadows, Hades reappeared at human size. His throne did too. I watched, marvelling in the magic and power he possessed.

" I sense there is something else." Hades said, sitting rigidly upright.

" A letter, Lord Hades. But the letter did not make any sense." I explained to him.

" Show me the letter." He ordered.

" I could just tell you-"

" I said show it to me. Was that unclear?" He asked, his voice gaining volume. I nodded almost instantly. Despite the respect I held, I was still controlled like a puppet on a string due to the fear that came with his worship. I reached into my jeans pocket, unfolding the paper, a thick parchment, and holding it out to my master. Scanning the few words in a heart beat, Hades released almost an animalistic growl.

" A Chimera you say?" Asked Hades.

Nodding, I replied, " Yes."

Hades snapped his fingers, a black table of bones appearing beside his throne. He placed the cloth and paper onto it, his right hand rubbing on his temple, as if massaging a headache away.

" Was it's mother in sight?" Questioned Hades.

Mother? " Master, I do not understand-"

Hades snapped, " It's mother. A lady. Did you see a lady, or monster?"

" No sir. Just the Chimera." I replied, confusion swelling up inside my head.

" Just the Chimera? Strange."

I cracked my knuckles as I spoke, nervousness coming about my body, " Lord Hades. I am troubled as to what to do now. This letter, stating to come find this thing, this person and it is unclear as to where he is located. And without clues or hints, I cannot even fathom as to how to start looking."

Hades sighed, looking to the paper.

" It is apart of the prophecy that your father created. I know who wrote this now, I can see clearly."

" Great!" I exclaimed, " Who? I can start my search!"

Hades gripped the arms of his throne made of obsidian and bone, his hands turning even whiter if possible. The guards that surrounded Hades' throne looking nervously amongst each other, if the dead even bore feelings. My confidence I first felt at this news evaporated.

" But you can't tell me. My father said so." I grumbled. Hades nodded once. I started for the door, feeling depressed almost. I was so close to a break through, but I had nothing.

" Wait. I have one more thing to discuss with you." Summoned Hades. I turned, curious as to what it could be. He pointed to his own cheek.

" How did you come across that scar?" He asked. Gently, I ran a hand over my face.

" The Chimera caught my face as I defended Talaiporía from it's blows. It healed… abnormally fast." I muttered the last part. What was with this scar? I didn't have much time to think about before Hades yelled out " Krebura cave!"

I stared at him, my brows brought together in confusion.

" Leave. I have said too much. Take what I have given you and go." Ordered Hades.

" But my Lord-"

" GO!" His voice shook walls, and so I bowed. Before I could take another step, shadows surrounded me, and when they cleared, I was in a new place all together.

* * *

I sat up from my laying position, looking around. Realizing it was night, I stood up quickly.

" Talaiporía?" I called out into the gloom of night. The hellhound padded forward, seeming just as curious about it's surroundings as I was. The surroundings was… well, I wasn't too sure exactly. There was a black fog that swirled low to the ground, a darkness surrounding it. The fog lead up a steep hill.

" Where are we?" I murmured to the hellhound, running a hand through it's fur. I kept glancing around, but each time I performed a full circle, that hill came back into my head. I started to scramble up it, slipping on the wet grass. When I finally climbed to the top, the mist thickened until I could barely see past my knees. I felt a pulling chill, and wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself warm.

" This must be Krebura cave." I decided. Talaiporía looked up to me, sporting a look that if translated into understandable English, would be a sarcastic " No, really?"

It occurred to me for a second, if Talaiporía really could comprehend the feelings and thoughts behind my words or if it just based itself off of facial expressions. I started walking forward in this mist. Suddenly, I was falling. I waved my arms, desperate for my balance, but it was in vain. I tumbled forward, screaming as I fell. I fell for several seconds before something caught my drop before I tore through whatever it was and kept falling. I was caught by a more stable surface. The mere second I rested there, almost in a hammock was a blessing from the gods. However, it snapped with a loud whip and I continued to fall. I landed with a hard impact on what felt like steel. I cried out in pain, clutching at my ribs. A second later, I heard another thud and the whimpering of my hellhound.

" It's about time you arrived." Came a voice out of the darkness. With struggled and laboured breathes, I managed to sit up. I couldn't see anything. Immediately my senses fell into turmoil.

" Talaiporía!" I whispered, wanting nothing more than to see if my hellhound was alright.

" Lyn, it's rude to ignore your host." Said the voice from the shadows. " And hostess. You should than Persephone for saving you from your fate. Really, it was very stupid of you to just fall right in. There was a rope set up for you and everything."

" Who is this?" I spat out, shuffling backwards. I summoned up a bow from the surrounding shadows.

" Why.. Erebos, of course! God of darkness!" Exclaimed the voice. I racked my brain for information of this new god, but nothing came to me.

" You, like every single human being in the world forgot about me long ago! I was not worthy enough of remembrance! And now-" Erebos released a unhuman sound, resembling a laugh. " I will be remembered. For the first time ever, I will be responsible for the murder of a god! Or, goddess rather."

" Persephone!" I gasped. " You're the letter! Come find me…" I growled.

" Finally, the legendary surviving daughter of Apollo figures it out!" Erebos laughed once more. I winced at the sound.

" What do you want with Lady Persephone?!" I demanded. Frankly, I didn't care about the goddess of flowers, but my master did and it was my quest.

" Well, since I am the god of darkness, I feel that it's my rightful place in the Underworld. After all, it's the mortals who match darkness with death."

" Challenge Lord Hades, I dare you! I will laugh as you fall, crumble to nothing!" I yelled into the dark. The menacing laugh that followed destroyed my ears. I even heard Talaiporía whimper. My hands roamed across the hard stone and found it's muzzle. I began to quell the pain with all that I had to offer: affection.

" Come Lyn." Called the voice of Erebos. " I have much to show you."

I refused to move, but it seemed I had no choice. It was as if rope was tied around my wrists, tugging me along.

" Talaiporía! When you are able, flee this place!" I wheezed, my ribs flaring with pain as I moved. I heard no reply, but did I really expect one? I stumbled and fell as I crawled my way through the cave, continuously dragged about by an invisible hand. Finally, I had control of my own body. I collapsed onto the floor, the darkness that shielded my vision becoming a wall. I closed my eyes and reopened them, looking left to right for anything that would indicate where I am. Suddenly, something caught my light deprived eye. Light! No matter how faint, I knew it was light! I dangerously slithered along, trying to make it towards the light. Knowing my knees were cut up and bleeding, along with my forearms, I made it to the shimmering light. It was very faint, and almost blended in with the darkness, but it was there. I reached forward, wanting nothing more but to touch this glow. However my hands smacked against something hard.

" Oh good, you found your cell." Said the voice.

" Cell-?"

I began to question what this god meant, but I was not able. I was dragged along, the sharp stones beneath me jabbing and slicing my skin. I was thrown against the wall of this stone enclosure, knocking the wind out of me for the second time in the last ten minutes.

" Oh how wonderful it is for you to rescue me." Came a female voice in the darkness beside me. I turned my head, feeling that it was warm and sticky with my fingers, I knew I was bleeding. The very faint, light purple glow that encased this person was right beside me.

" Lad-lady Persephone?" I questioned, my voice coming out in pieces.

" Yes." Replied the voice.

" Why are you shimmering?" I asked. Out of all the questions to ask in this situation, I asked the most ridiculous one.

" I am wounded and weakened. Fading." Said Persephone. She didn't sound weak. If anything, it sounded as if she came to terms with her fate.

" What does Erebos want with you?" I asked her.

" You know I saved your life? A thank you is in order."

" You didn't save my hellhound." I growled in reply.

" There are plenty more." She replied, matching my dark tone. After moments of silence, my breathing had calmed.

" How do we get out of here?"

" I'm not sure yet. We'll have to wait and find out." She replied.

I rested my head painfully against the stone wall, frowning. I tried to bring together a clever plan, a plan that would go down in history! Nothing. Shadow travel wasn't an option, considering last time I ended up in China. I doubted I had even a scrap of energy to spend on it.

" I admit it. I need Nico." I whispered to myself, knowing that Nico wouldn't of let me do something this stupid. I looked upward, up towards the sky that I wish I could see.

" That boy won't be able to accomplish a damn thing. All we can do is pray that Erebos won't destroy your being. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're the last hope as the prophecy goes." Said Persephone.

I felt my heart sank.

That was a high expectation to fulfil.

**I'm awesome. I finally wrote another chapter, and soon after the last! You are all lucky, I'm tellin' ya!  
****So Lady Persephone has entered the story, once again! And to all of those who noticed the scar *duh. It's hard to miss* it will come into play later! Although, I have no concrete plans for it just yet. If you didn't know, Erebos is a Greek god, God of darkness, but is not mention in many Greek myths. I just thought I'd share that piece of knowledge. So, review. Please? I wanna know what you all think of the story so far. **

**Flufferz: I love how you don't know who Percy and Annabeth are... You need to read the books, so you fully understand! XD **

**JustPlainOldMe: Here's your update! And thanks for the kind words! **

**Guest: Thanks :D I appreciate the kindness. **


	11. Erebos

Chapter 11:

It felt like all of eternity had passed. I was hungry and exhausted, but most of all _blind. _My already weak state had gotten progressively worse. Over my time trapped in soulless darkness, I had asked for answers from Erebos. What did he want with Persephone? What did he want with me? Was there something he wanted? The only explanation I received was the one I got at the beginning of this hell.

I shuffled, stretching out my cramped limbs, releasing a groan. I hadn't talked to Persephone beside me throughout my time here, but I decided to ask a question, breaking the long silence.

" How long have we been here?"

" I've been here three days, twenty-one hours, seven minutes and three seconds." Replied the goddess. I looked to the faint light purple outline, barely being able to do just that without a muscle tightening up and sending a flash of pain up my limbs.

" You've been here for one day, 18 hours, three minutes and two seconds."

" You've kept track?" I asked, clearing my throat of it's dryness. I heard her form shuffling on the rocks beside me.

" Let me tell you something. Despite how much I hate my husband, Erebos makes him seem like the perfect deity." Persephone said, her voice sounding different somehow. I couldn't exactly place how. I didn't reply for a while.

" You know, we'll have to work together if we're to get out of here." I told her.

I heard no answer, and rolled my eyes. The gods will be the gods, I realized.

" If my husband hadn't asked you to come to my… aid… would you anyway?" Persephone suddenly asked.

" No. I'd be perfectly happy on the surface of the earth, where the sun shines. I miss the sun. It gives me warmth…. I mean, come on! It's freezing down here!" I exclaimed, my voice hoarse. I heard a 'humph' escape Persephone and I rolled my eyes. Was that so surprising?

" I suppose you are right, demigod." Said Persephone impassively.

" Oh, I guess we aren't on a first name basis now, Persephone." I said wryly.

To this, Persephone replied with a slight growl, " Do you have a plan?"

I thought about this, trying different possible plans inside my mind. It was unnerving to me that neither of my plans worked. I sat up straighter, feeling less pain as my limbs warmed up.

" I have none. What about you?" I questioned the goddess. She replied merely with,

" Shadow Travel."

I grit my teeth in annoyance. " I can't Shadow Travel. I'm not strong enough." Surely, she would know that.

" Not out of the cave child." Persephone growled. " Just out of this entrapment. Fight Erebos."

" How can I fight something I cannot see?" I snapped in reply.

" To the best of your abilities. If you die down here, so shall I. So for my sake, since I have something to live for, win!"

Before I could reply in anger, a chilling laugh echoed. My head whipped around, trying to place the sound. At first I thought it was through the tiny openings that resembled a jail cell. But then, when the voice spoke again, it's location was different. Right beside me.

" It would be very unwise for you to go up against a god, young demigod."

" Lyn! Fight!" Persephone called out, almost in plea.

" I can't see!"

" You're the daughter of Apollo, act like it!" She yelled, echoing off of the sides of the cave. I glared in her general direction, but stood shakily on my legs. I wasn't going to rot here, or wait to be rescued.

" Foolish girl." Said Erebos, masked in the darkness. I drew up a bow out of shadows, and only knew it was there when I felt it materialize in my hand.

" Even if you can find a way to fight me, child of Apollo, servant to Hades, I'd crush you in the darkness, let your soul wither and die before your body collapses on itself!" Snarled the voice. The voice seemed to come from all around, and instead of smooth and silk like, as if to peruse his captives to insanity, it was now as sharp as razor blades.

" You're trapped inside that cage of stone. There is no way you will escape, let alone fight." The smoothness was back again.

" Your bag, child. Check your bag." Came Persephone. It dawned on me that my forgotten leather bag was still there, but I knew all I had in there was chocolate granola bars. As if reading my thoughts, the goddess whispered once more, " Check anyway!"

I shuffle around, my hand eventually grasping the strap of the bag. I brought it close to me, and shoved my hand inside, wondering what the senile goddess had in mind. I felt wrappers of the granola bars and granola bars themselves.

" See-" I started to explain that there was nothing helpful there, unless I ate enough bars to gather enough strength to Shadow Travel to safety, but I felt something else. It was a small, thin box. I took it in my hands and shook it. Many things rattled inside. I pushed one side of the box until it popped open.

" Matches!" I exclaimed. With new found strength and hurry, I managed to light a match. The small glow nearly blinded me, but it finally gave me a view of my surroundings. Spikes coming from the top of the ceiling and the floor created a cage, and beside me was Lady Persephone. She wore colourless clothes, like she had when I first met her, but her glow had drastically faded. I looked up and around, seeing no god.

" Come out, Erebos! Or are you afraid of the light?" I taunted. Suddenly, the match burnt my fingers, so I shook it out and lit another. A man had appeared in my seconds of darkness. I knew it was the god. The black orbs that stood for eyes, the darkness of his hair. It seemed to me that he was even darker than Hades. His clothes were transparent, as was his skin. He was blackness and shadow, I realized. It didn't seem human at all. I looked down at the matches, and saw that there were only eight left. Gnawing in my lip in thought, I realized that I couldn't last forever on just eight matches. Suddenly, an idea came to me. I set down the matches, drawing not a bow from the shadows, but a solid quiver of arrows. I slipped it off and pulled out several arrows. I lit one match as the other flickered out, and lit the tip of my arrow. Either shadows were flammable, or the shadows turned to wood, for the arrow burst into a solid flame. I summoned a bow, and knocked the arrow, aiming precisely. I released the arrow, and in seconds it was sprouted from the cave of the wall. It lit up the entire section of the cave. Repeating my actions with blinding speed, soon the entire cave was lit up. Erebos seemed flustered, but he did nothing to change the course of my plan. He clapped, slowly and with a aura of creepiness.

" Well done, child. You can see. But you have used up all your matches and you are still trapped. Whatever shall you do?"

With a grin, I dug into my bag of tricks once more, and shovelled several granola bars down my face. With a deep breath, I focused on the patch of stone just in front of my cell. The shadows covered me, but in seconds they slithered away. I was free from my enclosure. Erebos merely stroked his cleanly shaved face, as if he was thinking.

" So it is true, the way you can control the shadows. How does your father feel about this? I know he was flustered after you sacrificed your mother-"

" How do you know about my mother?" I asked, drawing an arrow and aiming it at the god's chest out of anger, although I figured it wouldn't of done much damage, if any at all. Erebos smiled coyly, " I have my informants."

" If you want the god's attention, all you must do is get out of this damned cave!" I told him, shooting the cave itself a sneer.

" But what's the fun in that?" He asked, before shadows bound my feet together. I was yanked down, my head snapping back in whiplash. I looked down to my feet, and saw that they were indeed pressed together, but I couldn't exactly see my binds. With a rush of adrenaline, I gathered a sword in my hands and slashed. I was sent to shock when where the god's leg should've been bleeding in gold, my blade merely passed through. With a cold laugh, Erebos stepped forward. His attire switched from shadows to a jet black suite.

" Really?" I asked.

" I've got places to go, people to manipulate. Enjoy darkness, Lyn Barker." He replied. I frowned, not understanding until something slammed against my temple. I faded into Erebos' darkness.

* * *

It was muffled voices that woke me from my peaceful silence. I was trying to sleep, did they need to yell so loudly? Suddenly, my peaceful sleep illusion was shattered when a stabbing pain ripped across the back of my head. I released a loud groan, shuffling on the bed of nails I lay on. I opened my eyes, the roof of the cave illuminated. So the fires I created hadn't been extinguished after all.

" Linnie?" Called a voice. I scowled almost immediately after. No one called me by that name except….

" Nico?!" I called out, sitting up, although I became blindingly dizzy.

" It's me!" He called out. The black tunnels faded until I could see once more. I looked around and saw Nico, tied up -although invisibly like I had been- sat on the other side of the dimly lit cavern.

" Why are you here?" I asked him, although I was pleased he was here.

" I went to my Dad to find out where you went. I couldn't let you go on your own. You were going to be stupid and get yourself hurt, I could feel it-" I shot him a glare. "- and he whisked me here. I can see why too, I mean really Linnie?"

" Yeah well. You don't look too great." I told him. He really didn't; cuts and scratches covered his hands and some on his face. I presumed he was just as bruised as I was.

" What did you do, jump down here?"

He looked down to his shoes before muttering, " I fell."

I smirked, despite falling to the same fate.

" Have you seen Erebos?" I asked him, suddenly remembering the threat at hand. Nico scowled and nodded.

" He disappeared a short while ago. I think we should Shadow Travel out of here."

" I can't." I told him, pointing to my still painful head. " I'm a mess. And so are you."

Nico nodded in defeat and peered over his shoulder where the shimmering form of Persephone sat.

" Go on," She motioned with her hand. " I would like to know your ideas of escape."

" I've tried my idea, and look where that got me!" I hissed at her.

" We'll need your help to get out of here." Added Nico. She shot him a look, which I disliked.

" Don't glare at him for telling the truth!"

She turned her gaze to me, where I met it level headedly.

" What do you propose I do? This cage has me locked up like an animal-"

That moment, Erebos strolled into the cage. Or floated really, seeing he had transformed into a shadow version of himself. I watched him levitate towards me, shifting into his suite clad form.

" Your little friend here has gotten himself into some mighty trouble, hasn't he? Oh well, I suppose the more the merrier!" Erebos exclaimed, extending his arms.

" What are you going to do with two demigods and a fading goddess?" I asked him, shifting to my feet. However, invisible bonds shot around my ankles once more, forcing me to sit back down.

" I have Hades' son, servant and wife. Perhaps that is enough to make him listen to my demands." Erebos replied. I frowned. He snapped his fingers and a desk and chair appeared. On the desk was the same parchment on which he had written his letters to me.

" What are you doing?" I asked. With a growl, Erebos turned around.

" So many questions!" He yelled, causing the cave to shake. I froze, waiting for thousands and thousands of pounds to come toppling down on my head. He turned to his desk once more and had his back to me. I silently gathered a dagger in my hands and tried cutting the invisible bonds of shadow loose.

" Don't even attempt." Came Erebos. I let my dagger fall to the ground. He had apparently finished his letter, for he stood up and folded it into a neat crease.

" Who's that for?" I asked before I could shut my mouth. He sent a blackened gaze, which bore into my eyes. It was only due to Hades that I was used to the unnerving feeling of fear. However, I got the message and shut up. He vanished into a swirl of shadows, my dimming arrow-torches flickering dangerously. Some even flickered out. Without thinking, I jump up to my feet, hopping dangerously over jagged rocks to the desk.

" What are you doing?" Nico asked, sounding frantic and worried.

" I'm trying to think of a plan!" I replied. As I searched the desk, I heard Nico cry out.

" Lyn! Watch out!"

I hobbled around, only to be slammed onto the stone floor. I shouted out in a distorted cry out pain, seeing as seconds later my throat was being crushed by a hidden force. Erebos floated over top, glaring down at me. I clawed at my throat which was clearly being attacked.

" You can't do that!" I heard Nico growl. Erebos sneered.

" And why can't I?" He yelled back. With his increase in anger came the increase of pain. I was choking at this point, black specks coming across my eye sight. Suddenly, with a flash of black, the pressure came off my throat. My ankles were free too. I gasped for breath, rolling onto my front.

" LYN!" Yelled Nico as he ran over, dragging me to my feet. I tried to look over my shoulder, but Nico dragged me to Persephone's cage.

" Be ready to Shadow Travel out of here-"

I barely heard him. It was Talaiporía who had attacked the god, snarling and ripping at his face. Immediately I felt worried and fearful as the hellhound bought us time to escape. I started forward but my attention was brought to Nico, with a snap of his fingers in front of my face. I turned to watch Nico as he concentrated, staring at the spikes that kept Persephone trapped. Suddenly, each one snapped off.

" You never told me you could do that." I said, watching as the spikes dropped. He gave a quick shrug. I looked to the goddess inside.

Considering Persephone was supposed to be dying, she moved fairly quickly.

" Come on Lyn!" Nico said as he grabbed my hand, ready to Shadow Travel us both out of here.

" Wait! Talaiporía!" I exclaimed as I turned around. However, there was nothing there. Erebos was crouched over on the ground, trembling with rage just as something exploded into dust. With a sob, I realized that it was my hellhound who had died in the battle.

" LYN!" Nico shouted, almost in rage as I was distracted. My arm was nearly yanked out of its socket as I was dragged along. Shadows soon started covering us both. I put in my own effort, and just as Erebos rose, we disappeared.

* * *

Both Nico and I were sprawled across the floor underneath us. My hands covered my head while Nico was just exhausted.

" Idiot." I growled at him breathlessly. " I told you we couldn't Shadow Travel."

If he heard me, I would never know. I managed to scramble to my feet, grabbing onto Nico's shoulders to support him.

" I wouldn't be so tired if I hadn't tried to transport a goddess." He replied, each word coming out as a gasp for air. I looked up when he said that, and realized we stood in the throne room of Hades' palace. Hades himself looked down upon both Nico and I, then looked to his wife who already sat in her newly rebuilt throne. She seemed back to normal already.

" A thank you is in order?" I suggested to Persephone who merely sat up straighter. I tried to push past the rising frustration. I had risked my life for her… Nico too!

" You completed the task." Hades said. He sounded almost surprised. Had he expected me to die?

" I shouldn't of done it by myself." I admitted. I looked to Nico who finally regained his breathing and stood on his own.

" Thank you." I said to him. He nodded. I frowned, realizing a member of my team was missing. Talaiporía. The hellhound, my hellhound, had sacrificed itself to save the goddess. A unappreciative and churlish one at that. I felt tired and exhausted, but most of all hungry.

" What did you find?" Hades asked.

" Ask her." I said, pointing to Hades' wife.

" I'm asking you." He countered. I looked to the god of death as he sat in his black throne, skin as pale as a corpse.

" Erebos was behind it. He wanted to take your position over and something about the gods… I really wasn't listening. I was too busy saving your wife's life." I said, a tad of anger breaking through my tone, directed to the flower queen.

" And for that I thank you." Said Hades. There was a brief moment of silence.

" I recommend you get sleep, Lyn. You are going to present your findings to the council." Said

" The council? You mean, the gods?" I asked, surprising myself with the twinge of nervousness that could be located in my voice.

" Yes. Erebos hasn't been mentioned in tales and stories for a reason." Replied Hades with a hard-edge. I waited for answers, but realized I would not be getting any. I left with a slight bow, following Nico deeper into the palace of Hades. It turned out that I had my own room now in the palace. It was just as empty as Nico's, who was located down the narrow hall. I entered my room and sat on the cold bed, still thinking of Erebos.

* * *

When sleep was no longer an option due to restless dreams, I slithered out of my bed and crept into the hall. I saw random soldiers and guards, but they didn't pay attention to me as I slipped by them as quietly as I could. I wasn't sure if it was night or day, or how many hours I laid half awake, staring at the ceiling or how many hours I spent tossing and turning with frightful images lurking in my mind. I found Nico's room and tapped on the door with my knuckles. I heard no answer, so I opened the door, peering inside. Poor Nico, who really was as tired as I was, was fast asleep, awkwardly half-hanging out of his bed. With a smile, I closed the door behind me and straightened out. I started wandering through the palace, looking inside open doors and rooms, finding all sorts of things. Although the lack of attention I was paying made me wonder if I was going to remember any of the rooms in a few hours time. I made my way to the entrance of the palace and before I knew it, I was walking outside in the Underworld. From the doorsteps of the palace, I could see Persephone's garden and the judging pavilion. In the far distance, Elysium and Isles of the Blessed and the Fields of Asphodel. However, as I started walking absent minded, I didn't go to see the souls drifting aimlessly for the rest of eternity. No, I took a different path. I ventured deeper into the darkest parts of the Underworld until I dared go no further. Tartarus lay ahead, the screams becoming painfully loud in my ears. I sat down, knowing that just underneath the ground I sat on, in the pit of hell itself, amongst the tortured souls and punished beings, there was my hellhound. I hadn't realized how attached I had become until I saw the remaining dust that was formerly a very close companion. I didn't know how long I sat there, but I became increasingly aware that I was too close, and the images that ran throughout my mind as I heard the echoes of Tartarus were becoming too much for me to handle. I shook my head and quickly ran back to the palace.

I sighed as I entered the palace doors, skidding to a startled halt when I saw Hades in his throne. I drooped my head, out of a respective fear.

" A stroll in the night?" He questioned. I merely nodded, not sure what else to say.

" Tartarus is an interesting spot to sit, mind you. Even Thanatos would never enter. And yet, you sat very close." He noted. I was silent.

" Come closer." He ordered. I nodded and slithered from the doorway, closer to the throne.

" I understand your little pet, the hellhound, was killed?" Hades said, twisting a ring on his finger, one I hadn't noticed before. I nodded quickly.

" Yes, Lord Hades."

" This is why I give you this, as a thank you for what you did for my wife, on behalf of her and myself."

He waved his hand, and there stood a hellhound. At first I happily thought it was Talaiporía, but this hellhound was too big and muscular to be my smaller hound.

" Consider it yours. I understand you like the company of the beast." Hades said as I stared at the monster. The hellhound, seeming just as tame as Talaiporía, padded forward, its reddish-black eyes staring warily at me. I understood why. Hellhounds weren't supposed to be companions to demigods. However, it quickly stood at my side. I ran my fingers through it's fur, noticing the muscle mass of this hound different greatly compared to Talaiporía. I looked back to my master.

" Thank you." I breathed. I was affected by this, to put it simply. Hades had cared enough, a god thought to be merciless and cruel, to replace a hellhound? An object for him to control and use at his will, like they were nothing. Hades gave a slight nod.

" Until Talaiporía reforms." He said. I smiled slightly. He remembered my hound's name.

" Now, I do still recommend you get sleep, Lyn. Big day tomorrow, talking to my family." He said unenthusiastically. I nodded once before hurrying away, my new hellhound trotting after me. I wondered how visiting the council tomorrow would go exactly, considering how my other visits had gone.

**So. Another chapter. I don't have much here to say really. Well, I do. I finished reading Mark of Athena (finally) after my friend lent it to me. It was amazing! Even though I knew Nico **SPOILERNESS!** wasn't really gonna die, I still flipped out. ** KAY YOU'RE SAFE**  
Anywho, I cannot want until House of Hades comes out. Finally, A NICO BOOK! So. Review your thoughts and whatnot, and I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Flufferz: Okay, I give you credit. But the books are so much better. HINT HINT. Get readin'. I knoooooooooooooooooow! I'm super pleased with myself. I don't suck as much as I used to! And Lyn muse wants credit. Lyn muse can go chill in Tartarus...**

**MEfan87: Thanks, on both things. **

**BlueDot77: That's fineeeeee. And thank you! **

**trustingHim17: Of course! **


	12. Beware of the Lycanthrope

Chapter 12:

Yet again, I stood before the gods of Olympus. I was getting tired of their pressing stares and in some cases, sneers.

" Erebos? The last time we ever laid eyes on him was eons ago!" Exclaimed Aphrodite. Several murmured their agreement.

I was listening to them go on and on about how they couldn't believe he was back once more. I didn't even understand the full story. All the gods were flustered, talking to each other about stories they had heard about Erebos, the god of darkness. I had only just finished my tale of the underground cave and Persephone minutes ago. The hellhound that stood at my side released a soft growl. I looked down to Pónos. I thought once more about the name. _Pain. _Pónos proved to be a very protective hellhound, to who I've already connected with. It seemed just as annoyed as I was with the god's loud talking. But what could I do? Pónos sat, resting its chin flat on my side until I began to fondle it's ears. It amused me to know that despite how fierce it looked, it had a soft side. My attention was brought back to the bickering gods once more when Hades cleared is throat. I looked up to him, waiting for an order. With a finger, he beckoned me over to his throne. I walked over, looking up at the twelve foot god. He seemed even taller now that I stood at the foot of the throne.

" Is there anything else?" He asked lowly as the others continued to bicker. I thought back over my story. I had already explained my fall and my capture, discussed the fact that Erebos had planned to take over the underworld. I shook my head.

" No master. Why, have I forgotten something?"

" I was just confirming." He said. I quickly nodded and went back to my spot in front of the hearth. I started thinking about the events of the past week. All the letters and clues. Suddenly, an idea ticked in my head.

" Wait!" I yelled, startling the gods enough to silence them. They looked down to me, surprised I even had a voice. I thought over my idea, and then turned to Hermes.

" You gave the letter, when this whole mess started!" I realized, looking at the god. A few others turned to look at him, but most of them just stared at me.

" Your point?" The god of thieves asked.

" Well… Erebos gave it to you. You knew about the god before any of us did." I challenged. His eyes narrowed a bit.

" Actually, it was a demigod who gave the letter to me."

" And you didn't notice the blood?"

" That was on the inside of the letter, was it not?" Hermes replied. I took that into consideration.

" So you're saying that a demigod is working for Erebos?" Asked Demeter, directing her comment to Hermes. Persephone, who had come from the Underworld and sat on a hand made throne of flowers beside her mother, shuddered. Clearly she didn't like the thought. The god nodded and began to describe what had happened. At the end, some still didn't believe that anyone would even work with such a forgotten deity.

" Well look at the girl." Said a younger goddess, Artemis. " We never expected anyone to bestow loyalty to Hades ever since Talos millennia ago, and yet here she is. Is it not possible for someone to bide allegiance to someone else?"

" But he was forgotten. He wasn't even included in the myth-teller's stories and fables." Argued Poseidon. Percy's dad. I didn't see much resemblance, personally.

" We'll deal with Erebos later. For now, Lyn, you mentioned an informant?" Came my father. I fought against gritting my teeth, but instead sported a blank face. He had to talk to me. Not anybody else could do it for him….

" He knew about my sacrifice to Hades. I asked him how he knew, and he said merely, ' I have informants'."

The gods quickly shot accusing glances at one another.

" Could it be someone was hiding?" I asked. I was ignored to an extent, some even silenced me with hand motions. They talked once again, rather than listening to my thoughts.

" Well it doesn't matter I suppose." Said Apollo, a bit louder than the rest, gathering the attention of the others.

" And explain your reasoning." Said Zeus in his powerful voice.

" It has nothing to do with the rest of us. If Erebos has a problem with Hades, so be it."

" Yes, but what happens if Erebos somehow manages to over throw Hades as the rightful ruler of the Underworld? What makes you think he won't come after the rest of Olympus too?!" I snarled. In my rage, I could feel the shadows flickering around me, ready to be drawn to arms. The gods, clearly bewildered, stared down at me. Some in shock, others in disgust. However, it was Hades' amused expression that made me feel safe from the other stares. One god caught my eye. Dionysus held out his hand, as if saying '_exhibit A_'. Gods and goddesses alike shifted in their thrones, staring at me, as normal. I stood tall, unwavering. I meant what I said, why should I bow at their feet and apologize?

" She has a point." Athena said after a long interlude. This seemed to sober the gods. I knew very well that they all respected Athena's opinion.

" He kidnapped me once." Said Persephone, rather dramatically. " Who's to say he won't do it again? This… child is right. He must be stopped!" This child? She had to be kidding right.

" This child…" I muttered under my breath.

" If we are to address this problem, shouldn't we also deal with this informant, and this demigod that aids him?" Questioned Artemis. Athena curtly nodded. But without answering a real answer, she turned to me.

" I suppose we are done with you and your statements." She said. I almost punched the nearest wall out of rage. Was I just some object for them to throw away?

" Peace, Lyn." Said Hades, standing from his throne. I forced myself to calm down, but I still felt angry. " Return to the palace. That little camp of yours, if desired. I'll have need of you once my siblings and I discuss matters further, however."

With a nod and a slight bow, I called Pónos to my side and quickly Shadow Traveled to my destination. I could say quite easily that I was pleased to break away. Back at the palace, Nico was waiting for me in the throne room. He stood up from his chair, walking over.

" How did it go?" He asked, stopping just short of me. I shrugged, not exactly sure myself.

" Well, what was discussed?"

" Not much exactly. We came to the conclusion that a demigod was somehow involved. Hades will be calling upon me soon."

Nico rolled his eyes, which received a glare from me.

" I say we go back to camp." I said after a silence. Nico rose a brow.

" And why would you want that?"

" Nothing better to do around here." I replied honestly. Nico didn't have a response. " I'll meet you there." I said before shadow travelling to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

I was pleased that I chose to come back to camp. I could spell the pizza cooking from the gates. Pónos licked its lips expectantly and glanced to me.

" Why are we back here again?" Asked Nico as he came up beside me, looking upon the camp from the hill.

" Because we've no where else?" I offered. He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

" Come on, let's see if they'll give us food." I said, starting to walk down to the dining pavilion. Our arrival was barely noticed, to which I was pleased. I hated attention most days, by the mortal or immortals. Nico sat down at his place among the tables and I went to join him. A whistle from Chiron however stopped me. Scowling I went to the empty Apollo table a few benches away.

" The rules here suck." I grumbled to no one in particular. Pónos laid down on the floor beside me, once again licking his lips as a plate found its way to me. I tore off a piece of the crust and tossed it to the hellhound. Halfway through my meal the god of insanity made a dramatic appearance. However, instead of going to sit with Chiron, he sat at my table. I looked up at the wine god, my mind starting to wander. Was he the god of insanity because he was insane himself, or was it because he drove people insane? He got my attention by snapping his fingers in front of my face.

" I hope you know that you have started the feuds of all feuds, not long ago." He said blankly, almost with boredom. I rolled my eyes.

" Let me guess, Aphrodite hated the amount of black I was wearing and Artemis disliked my hellhound." I said half heartedly, much more focused on my food than I was the business of the gods.

" Not only that," Said Dionysus. " But it seems that your father and Hades have come to a disagreement on who has the rights to your services."

" So they're yelling. Ignore them." I grumbled.

" Yes, they're arguing now. But what happens when it spirals out of control, hmm?"

Grape vines soon started covering my table.

" Does this concern me directly? No. Leave me alone." I growled. Matching my growl, Pónos released a snarl. At first I was going to be turned into a grape, or driven insane the way the god's eyes burned a deep dark purple, as if flames were ignited in his eyes. Instead, he pointed behind me.

" Your master calls." He said, somewhat cynically. I turned, only to watch several dead soldiers rise from their resting places. Most were skeletons, a few hellhounds came with them. However, these hounds looked savage and deadly, rather than my tame companion. The soldiers themselves wore various uniforms from the tides of time. I noticed ancient Greek breast plates, a few civil war uniforms, even a British Red Coat uniform. I watched it as if I were watching a bird fly by, something completely normal. Even Nico didn't seem phased by the event. It was the others. Spears were lifted by Ares kids, Aphrodite kids started to panic. I merely chuckled at the different reactions of different people. I stood up to meet the soldiers, becoming wary of their frightening nature myself.

_They're on my side_, I told myself.

One held out a papyrus scroll, confusing me. What happened to good old fashioned paper? The jaw of the leader, one wearing a Greek breast plate of rusted steel, started to move and clack. I had no idea what it was saying, and so out of frustration, it pointed a bony hand downward.

" Wants me to visit, I suppose?" I questioned. The skeleton nodded, but send its head rolling on the floor. It stopped at my feet, so I bent down to pick it up, stifling laughter as I did so. I held out the head, feeling old and smooth in my hands. The skeleton's body stood still. Instead, another snatched it from my hands, slamming it back down upon the headless body. They soon vanished into a pile of bones that sunk into the earth. I strolled back to my table, unfolding the piece of parchment.

Like all the gods, Hades wrote in riddles it seemed.

_Beware of the lycanthrope._

With a great sigh, I folded it back up. I wondered whether I should talk to Hades right away, or wait.

I decided on staying for a few days, hopefully to hide away from the gods for a short time. They didn't pay much attention to their children, so I should be safe here, I thought. It had grown awkwardly silent after the visit from the dead. I looked over my shoulder to watch many eyes stare.

" Go back to eating." I ordered, turning back to my own dinner, although it had disappeared. I looked around, my eyes falling upon Pónos. I glared at the beast as he licked his teeth, as if making a point. I stood up, now finished with dinner.

" Come on, let's go solve this damned riddle." I sighed, shoving the paper into my pocket. I left the dining pavilion, heading over to my own shining gold cabin. I sat down on the porch, not wanting to go inside just yet. I thought about the sentence that had been delivered. What even were these 'lycanthrope' that had been mentioned? I would ask Annabeth, if she was even still at camp. I hadn't cared enough to spot her at dinner. As my mind wandered, Nico joined me.

" What does it say?" He asked, sitting beside me on the golden steps. I shrugged.

" Just a riddle, really." I replied.

" You should ask Annabeth about it." Nico said, causing me to smile. " She's the smartest person I know."

" I never thought of that." I lied. " You're smart for thinking that up." Despite my lie, Nico shot me a glance that said 'I don't believe you' if it were to be put into words. I bet my life it was the slight sarcasm my tone held that gave it away.

" What are you going to do until then?"

I shrugged, not responding.

" Sleep most likely." I said after a while.

" You always sleep." He said, sounding amused but as I watched his face, he gave nothing away. " Well, goodnight."

Nico stood up, looking down on me. I nodded my goodbye and off he went. I stood up myself and headed inside my own cabin.

* * *

Late the next morning, having been kept awake by Pónos' deep snoring, I walked outside, regretting the second I did. Chiron clip-clopped over my way, his arms folded.

" Can I help you, Chiron?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I did so.

" Despite what you think, Lyn Barker, you are still apart of this camp when you visit. You follow camp rules and schedules." He said sternly. I stared at him for some time.

" I'm sorry, but I just woke up. What did you just say?"

He merely grabbed my wrist, dragging me along. " Come on, you're late for archery lessons."

I laughed.

" Archery lessons Chiron, for a daughter of Apollo?" If my voice was heard, I would never know. Once I was at the archery range, I felt a bit more at ease spotting Nico standing off to the side, hands deep in his pockets, head bent. I walked over, standing beside him.

" You got dragged into this too?" I asked. He didn't reply and so I took that for a yes. Suddenly I felt guilty.

" Listen, if you want to leave, I will not stop you." I told him. I knew he felt that he didn't fit it among the campers here. I suppose he didn't. I sure didn't. Never did from the start.

" I don't want to leave you behind." He said. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. " I mean, you'll get yourself in trouble." He added. I rolled my eyes.

" Pónos will care for me, I'm sure. Have you seen the teeth?" I said. I bent down to grab the jaw of the hellhound, having to pry it open to have a look. The breath smelled like death and decay.

" See! These chompers are good for demigod and monster alike!" I declared happily. I let the beast's mouth go, only just dodging a bite. Nico just shook his head. I stood up, rolling out my shoulders. I watched the various campers try and shoot their bow. I picked out mistakes every second it seemed.

" You're pulling your bow string too far back… no, don't aim there…. You have four fingers on the string… your stance is wrong…"

Every kid had a flaw or two, save one at the very end, who to even my high standards was doing reasonably well. Suddenly, I was attacked by Chiron's words.

" YOU TWO! Start shooting!" He yelled towards Nico and I. Nico didn't move, tempting me to do the same thing, but when I stared at the centaur in the eyes, it felt as if I had turned to stone. I slithered slowly to the end of the shooting line where the expert shot was. I stood beside him, drawing up a bow from the shadows taking aim of an arrow already perched upon the string. I released a shot, and of course, got it in the perfect center. I wish I missed, it would be more fun, I decided after several more perfect arrows.

" You're a good shot." Noticed the boy beside me. He was about my age, perhaps younger. I'd never seem him around before. He was a giant kid, towering over me in every way. His thick arms seemed as thick as trees. He was very tall, nearing six and a half feet if my measurement was at all correct. His voice was scratchy and low. I looked up to his face, trying to see his eyes but I found them to be covered by shaggy and wild hair.

" Thanks." I said awkwardly, not sure whether to silently hate or respond. He shot an arrow and it was only a fraction off center. To most, it would seem like a perfect shot, but my eyes could pick up the slight mistake.

" You're not bad yourself." I responded. " What cabin are you in?"

He stayed silent, causing me to wonder if I had pushed a button.

" I've heard things about you. Daughter of Apollo, but servant to Hades, if I am correct?"

I scowled. Did that title follow me everywhere? At this point, I stayed silent.

" If I have offended you child of Apollo-"

" Lyn, my name is Lyn if you must call me anything." I growled. A wry smile came across his face. I looked away from his gaze, a frown on my face, taking another shot.

" Your name?" I asked. He stood up taller, casting what seemed like a shadow over me. Pónos growled from beside me, making his presence known to me.

" Do you need to know it?" He asked sharply.

" I gave you mine, I see it fair you tell me yours." I replied in the same stiff manor.

" Aiden Wolfgang." He replied, his voice nearly matching Pónos' growl. I released the bow back to the shadows.

" Thank you." I said harshly before walking back to Nico.

" What was that about?" He whispered to me when I got there. I wasn't entirely sure myself…

* * *

It seemed like forever before I found Annabeth later on in the afternoon, with Percy of course, near canoe lake.

" Annabeth!" I called, bringing out my piece of paper. I wanted to get right to the bottom of this as soon as possible. She turned around, dropping Percy's hand. I fought against the urge to roll my eyes.

" Lyn." She greeted.

" Yeah, yeah, hello. Listen! Can you help with something?" I asked her, fiddling with my paper.

Annabeth looked to me then the paper. " What is it I can help you with?"

" This riddle." I said, holding out the parchment. She took it and examined it quickly.

" Who gave you this?" She asked. I frowned. She did not know?

" Were you at dinner by any chance, last night?" I asked them carefully. If I could avoid telling her, I figured the Athena kid would be more likely to help. It was Percy who spoke with an amused tone:

" No, we decided we weren't hungry."

I held up my hand.

" I don't want to know."

He laughed, but Annabeth wasn't in a laughing mood.

" It says 'beware of the lycanthrope'. I do not see how this is a riddle." She told me.

" Hey genius, it's a riddle to me. What the heck is a lycanthrope?" I asked, pondering what it could be.

" A lycanthrope, Lyn, is a werewolf." She responded. I frowned.

" Why did he want me to be wary of a dog." I thought aloud.

" Who?" Asked Percy. I shot him a stern look, telling him to mind his business. I turned to Annabeth once more.

" I thought werewolves were just folklore."

Annabeth shook her head.

" Not really. They have been supposed to exist in our myths."

" That means they're real?" I questioned.

" And again, no. I've not heard about werewolves travelling around."

" You're telling me that they do and don't exist Annabeth." I growled, getting confused and annoyed. The blonde sighed.

" I could tell you the myth if you like." She offered. I nodded, motioning for her to go on.

" The original werewolf was Lycaon, a blood thirsty man who was the king of the ancient Greek city Arcadia. He had fifty children with various wives and had no concept of human life. And like all, Lycaon wanted to see if Zeus really was omniscient and so he invited him over to dinner-"

" Really?" I question, smirking. She glared at me, so I let her finish her fable.

" Like I said, he invited him over to dinner and served him a meal of his slaughtered child. Zeus threw the table in rage when he realized what he was eating. He transformed the dashing Lycaon into a wolf, killing off all his children except Nyctimus, who he brought back to life. Lycoan apparently enjoyed the life of the wolf. He could openly cause havoc upon the lives of many."

I tried to wrap my head around the story, " So Lycaon is a werewolf?"

" Supposedly the first." Annabeth replied, nodding. I looked down to the ground, as if trying to see past the layers and layers of rock and earth, down into Hades' palace.

" What do you mean?" I murmured to myself, taking the piece of paper back from Annabeth.

" Well, thank you." I told her.

" Come back if you need any more help." She offered. I nodded blankly as I headed back towards the cabins, trying to think.

" Anything?" Asked Nico, who quickly came from the shadows as I walked past a dark patch of trees.

" Unfortunately not much. Annabeth told me some story." I reported. Nico lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

" Hey! Apollo girl!" Came a sudden voice, one that I didn't recognize. I turned around, scowling at the figure who came forward. Even Nico seemed on edge.

" Who's that?" He asked, watching as Aiden came forward. I ignored Nico, turning to address the big teenager.

" What do you want?" I snapped more harshly than I had expected.

" No need to get feisty Apollo girl. Chiron was looking for you. Don't ask me about what." He said. He lumbered off… well, he was surprisingly graceful and swift for a guy of his size.

" Chiron always wants to see you, it seems." Nico noted. I sighed, nodding in agreement. As we walked together slowly towards the Big House, Nico sniffed the air.

" Do you smell wet dog?" Nico suddenly asked. I did smell it, and looked around for my hellhound, who was no where in sight. I shrugged it off, and continued towards the Big House.

**I'm sucking when it comes to updating in good time. **

**ALSO! I took down an old story of mine, and I've started to redo it. It's called Bonds Thicker Than Blood, so if you're an Assassin's Creed fan or whatever, check that out. I want it to be more successful than my other stuff's been. **

**Flufferz: So much to reply to, I'm just not gonna. ;)**

**trustingHim17: I try, I try. Sometimes things just don't happen fast. Like my writing. Life gets in the way. Stupid life. **

**Guest: Thanks, and I'm glad you love it. It's nice to hear. **


	13. Danger at Denny's

**A/N: Sorry for the freakishly long pause. Seriously. How long was that? Like two months? Curse writers block... oh well. I finally got the ball rolling again! **

Chapter Thirteen:

I hadn't realized the extent of the anger shared between Hades and Apollo at first, but now it became incredibly clear. They were waging war.

Over the past month I had been cooped up at camp, spending most my time in the Hermes cabin since mine became nearly unbearable to go near. To boil down everything to a fine hair, my father was trying his best to convince me to join him, or so I thought. I wasn't exactly sure why I thought that, for he hadn't said a single word or even sent a messenger, but something told me he wanted to send a message. The Apollo cabin shone gold brighter than ever, even on the inside. Campers apart of the cabins resting close to the Apollo cabin were kept awake at night from the shining, and so they decided to tarp the outside to block the blinding light. However even that didn't help. Rays still filtered through and caused tension. The sun was warmer and adding that onto the summer heat, it could be agonizing some days. Worst of all, most of the cabins blamed me. Hades on the other hand sent hound after hound to keep a watchful eye over the golden cabin, making sure in his own way that the sun god did not try anything too risky or anything too much for comfort. At first I didn't mind their company but the hounds came closer and closer to me every day that passed, forcing Pónos to fight them off from time to time.

I thought I could escape to the underworld, where rays of light could not penetrate the earth's crust and shine down deep underground. I was proven wrong. It seemed that being down there gave me splitting headaches. Ghosts and hounds and guards alike trailed me around like lost children as I wandered the barren lands of the dead. I noticed the more dead that followed, the worse my pain in my head would become. I hadn't seen Hades at all to ask why these headaches occurred the way they did as I rested down in the darkness, causing me to wonder where he was. From what I had been told, this entire rivalry was over me. Wonderful.

* * *

I now walked towards the dining pavilion in the early morning, my hands massaging my throbbing temples as I went. Thankfully, Pónos lingered behind me. He strayed far enough so my headache didn't become too painful, but stayed close enough to offer assistance when asked. I seemed to be the only one up, seeing as I heard no noise from other campers. The sun was only just rising, indicating it was nearly six in the morning. I felt I was ready to go back to sleep. However, sleep was not an option. The Hermes cabin members was unnecessarily loud all the time, which kept me awake. My headaches didn't help either. I was constantly awoken by something, I realized darkly.

" Good morning." Came a voice out of the blue, the source coming towards me. This new member of my company clearly had hooves…

" Chiron." I greeted blankly. I didn't feel like talking, but I still didn't mind Chiron's presence. He seemed to block the pain from seeping into my skull. Maybe it was that shaggy beard? I mean really, how did he keep it so reasonably wild?

" The hellhounds are getting a tad excessive." He said as we passed my cabin. I looked to the three beasts, the dogs looking horrific and ghastly with their bloodstain muzzles and jaws, their red eyes glowing in the early morning sun. Their pelts were shaggy and untamed, showing how feral they really were.

I looked up to Chiron. " I'm not the one who put them there."

He shrugged and we lapsed into a silence.

" There's a reason you're here. You don't talk to me unless it's important." I said after a while. Chiron just smiled, stretching out his arms.

" You're getting wiser."

" No. I just notice things." I argued.

He clip clopped along, chuckling. " And you're still just as stubborn."

I rubbed my head once again, trying to sooth the pain away. It really was getting worse, no healing progress at all. Just a bleak spiral downward.

" I just wanted to know how you were." Chiron said simply.

I snorted.

" Master Hades and my father are getting relentless. How do you think I feel?" I told him. Chiron sighed. After a short walk, he nodded towards the strawberry fields.

" Would you accompany me?" He asked. I rose a brow. Just because Chiron and I were on friendly terms didn't mean we had to act like it. What was this sudden offer about? Reluctantly, I followed him to the fields, thinking about the deal we made not too long ago.

You see, Chiron and I came up with a truce. He promised not to force me to do the camp activities like the rest of the campers and leave me to my own devices. However, that was only if I promised not to shoot or maim any of the campers. It was a hard promise, considering how nearly all of them pushed my buttons, but I managed to agree.

We walked to the strawberry fields in sync, the suns rays casting a warming glow on the ground. As much as I hated the sun and what it symbolically stood for, I did enjoy sunrises. The quiet before anyone started their days, the peaceful feeling it brought. Without any words being spoken, Chiron picked strawberries off of their branches, nibbling on a few.

" Aren't those supposed to be our source of income?" I asked, still unsure on how this cover up of theirs worked. Chiron put a finger to his lips, a mischievous grin coming across his face. He continued on without another word. We kept walking until we came to the up to the gates of camp. This was where Chiron stopped. I looked up at the centaur suspiciously.

" Subtly kicking me out?" I asked, half in jest. Chiron didn't reply, which made me uneasy. As much as I disliked this place, getting eaten by the monsters that resided in the stories that other campers told me didn't seem like a happy way to go.

" Call your hound." Ordered Chiron. I frowned, almost fearful of what was coming. I tried to argue, the only thing I was born to do.

" We have an agreement… Besides, the hound is my only-"

" Call the hound." Chiron repeated. Unsure of what to do, I looked over my shoulder and whistled. Pónos came bolting out of the fields, destroying bushes as it went. It was like miniature explosions of red strawberries.

" I want you to patrol the entire camp's borders." Said Chiron once my hellhound was sat at my feet. My head throbbed more now that Pónos was near, but I suppose I didn't mind. I did enjoy it's company.

" Alone?" I questioned, looking to the camp below, which was finally starting to stir.

Chiron looked down at me. He held no serious expression… or any expression at all.

" Yes, alone. I want you to be doing something productive. I'm not having you huddled up in that cabin. It is good for no one."

I could feel my face form into a scowl. Chiron turned himself around and started trotting away.

" If you start now and jog, you might be able to finish by the end of breakfast!" He called. I folded my arms, standing rigid.

" I am not running." I declared. Chiron cackled.

" Then skip breakfast!"

* * *

Trudging through the last leg of my rounds, I had thrown a knife at nearly every tree I've seen in this forest. Even narrowly missed a few nymphs. I was sure to have Chiron breathing down my neck for that later.

" I want to go to underground." I snarled to no one but myself. Maybe to Pónos, but I wasn't sure if it understood my words for what they really were. I did want to go slither to the dark regions where no mortal should ever be. Nico was down there after all. He decided it would be better for him there than up here a few days after this mess started.

_Lucky_, I thought bitterly. At least he could go down there. It seemed I belonged no where at this point. I continued at a slow walk, giving up on breakfast when I saw campers head to their activities. I was stuck doing this stupid patrol and for what?

" I wonder if Hades is back in his throne room…" I murmured as I entered a tiny clearing. I kicked around a stone, trying to occupy myself. I was lost in my own thoughts as I wandered around. In fact, if it weren't for Pónos' teeth latching onto my shirt, I would have nearly stepped on the only friend I had in this world.

" Nico!" I exclaimed happily, surprised to see him. He was stretched out to his full height, leaning on the base of a tree. Nico sported a rare half-smile, something I hadn't seen in a while. He came to his feet, allowing me to take him up in a hug. Strange how you don't notice how much you miss a person until they come before you after an absence.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, curious as to why he had suddenly appeared.

" It was getting depressing down there." He said, meaning his father's domain. "Even more than it already is."

I nodded, wondering what it would be like.

" But never mind me, what are you doing here in the forest? I had expected you to be in the Hermes' cabin or munching on leftovers in the dining pavilion." Nico asked. I sighed a sigh that almost sounded like a grunt.

" Chiron made me patrol the entire camp's borders. Why? Do not ask me. Gods only know why he made me miss breakfast." I grumbled.

" Missed breakfast? Oh, how awful!" Nico kidded sarcastically. I frowned, going in to smack his shoulder. Neatly dodging my blow, the son of Hades laughed. The sound caught me off guard.

" You haven't done that in so long." I said softly, looking to him. His long hair was finally brushed straight, changing from his normally scruffy look. Nico's pale white skin stood out against his dark attire too. I noticed he no longer looked sickly, but rather gracious and… if I must say so myself, handsome. He scratched his head.

" I guess I haven't, huh?"

We lapsed into a silence, but it was soon broken when my stomach released a god awful noise. I looked down to my stomach and could almost envision myself wasting away.

" Why don't we go outside of these borders." Nico suddenly suggested. I arched an eyebrow.

" Outside? What do you mean?" I questioned. He offered me his hand.

" Come on, I'll show you." He said, holding a look in his eye that bordered mischievous. Seeing no reason to oppose, I took his hand in mine. His skin was cold to the touch, like he had already died and the boy standing before me was a mere image.

" Where are we going?" I asked as darkness crept in.

" Hush, you'll see." He said. I decided to shut my mouth and just trust him.

* * *

At first I heard strange noises, not able to see my surroundings due to my blurry vision I always got when I ever Shadow Travelled. I could of sworn I heard cars and people. I wasn't too fond of hearing human chatter, if I must confess. Slowly, my sight cleared and the second I saw where I was, I couldn't help but laugh. Turning to Nico, I gave him a hug which he shyly returned. I looked towards the Denny's Diner across the street, highly amused.

" I haven't been here in so long, Nico!" I told him. Of course, he already knew that fact.

" Care to join me?" He asked. I nodded eagerly and followed him across the street, Pónos padding along at my side as always. Had that been a happy tone I heard in Nico's voice just now? Was my good friend even capable of the sound?

Like old times, we entered the diner. Only this time around, a waitress pointed to Pónos. At first I thought she was going to scream or faint, possibly both, but instead she just said, " Your dog isn't allowed in here, miss!"

I looked down at the big hellhound, wondering what on earth that lady saw behind the mist.

" You have to stay outside buddy." I told the beast. It shot me an annoyed look but pushed its way outside through the door, coming to a sitting position outside, still staring at me through the glass. Nico and I then walked to the back of the restaurant to the corner where no one ever looked. We sat down at opposite ends of the table, unsure of what to do with ourselves.

" I remember the last time we came here. You drew up that map on the back of the napkin and asked me to find Camp Half-Blood." I said, taking a stroll down memory lane.

" I remember that." Nico said with a sigh. " How long were we separated for?"

" Two years." I replied lowly, looking down to my hands.

" Well, we are here now." Nico replied. I looked up. He sounded optimistic and hopeful about something or other. I watched Nico carefully as he argued with himself, looking like he was about to say something, but roughly dismissing it time and time again.

" Spit it out." I joked. Nico just hunched his shoulders in reply.

Breaking our time alone, a waitress stepped forward. She wore a sporty pony tail and a yellow apron, a notepad in her hands.

" Hello, how are you today?" She asked us both, despite being more focused with Nico. She sounded outrageously joyful. Could anyone be that happy? I highly doubted it. When this waitress realized Nico wasn't going to talk, she turned her happy-go-lucky self to me.

" Fine, fine." I replied lowly, falling back into old habits. Nico and I never really talked to strangers. We kept purely to ourselves back then, and even now it seemed.

" What can I get you?" The pony-tailed lady asked. She was young, but still much older than the pair of demigods sitting right before her. Having memorized the menu long ago, I quickly told her my order that consisted of a BLT with extra bacon and to wash it all down, a large Pepsi. Nico just ordered water. She nearly skipped away, humming a happy tune.

" How can anyone be that happy?" Nico asked, as if reading my thoughts. " She must be sick."

I stared at the woman closely, shaking my head.

" No… no, she's not sick. Or at least I don't feel any sickness within her." I mumbled. Nico gave me a quick look, but it disappeared before I could register what it was.

" I missed you, you know. When you were gone." Nico suddenly blurted out. Raising a brow, I looked toward him. I could feel the smile creep across my face.

" I missed you too. Now look at us!" I said with a grin. Nico smiled ever so slightly, but the smile disappeared when the happy lady walked over.

" Is that your dog outside?" She asked. I nodded carefully, looking towards Pónos who was still staring through the glass. The hound did not seem pleased to be treated as a regular mutt on the streets. Could hellhounds glare?

" Yes." I finally told her.

" Can I get him some water? It's a hot day and the poor thing's outside." She said. I nodded, allowing her to do as much. That was if Pónos didn't bite her hand off or worse.

" What kind of dog is he?" The lady asked, smiling as she looked towards the mongrel I called a friend.

" Uh… I'm not sure. What do you think he is?" I asked, curios as to what these mortals saw.

" I see a bit of German Shepard in him. Perhaps some Husky too? I'm not sure. He's a gorgeous black colour!"

Outside the window, Pónos barked.

" Hello baby!" The woman said in a mothering tone, waving to the beast. " Let me get you some water!"

The lady scurried off to do her task. I looked to Nico, who had a hand over his mouth as if he was trying not to laugh.

" Glad you're enjoying yourself." I chuckled. He just smirked, shaking his head.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, our food had been presented before us. I was going through my BLT like no other human had done before.

" Is that healthy?" Nico asked. I shot him a dark look. I was eating and he was disturbing my peace. " I mean, you're going to choke!"

Ignoring him, I continued eating happily all the while Nico sipped on his water. Not too long afterward however, was when my headache came. Nico noticed my discomfort almost immediately, looking to me with concern.

" Are you alright?" He asked lowly. I nodded, rubbing my temples. I had stopped eating, shoving my plate away. " I am fine. It is probably just Pónos giving me another headache."

" You don't look too good." Nico pressured. " Maybe we should leave."

" I'm fine!" I snapped to him. Shadows flickered like lights in a wind storm. Controlling my sudden burst of temper, I apologized to Nico. At this point in time, both of us had stopped eating, studying the other closely.

Yes, Nico was definitely different than before. Paler, more put together. He seemed happier too. Although, his frown didn't give a positive vibe. I was about to comment on his new look until all words ceased to come to my mouth. My skull began to split in halves, stinging like no other pain I had felt before. I covered my head with my hands, gritting my teeth. This pain I felt was like no other. I could not keep breathing. Nico was saying something, I shortly realized. Although, like he was speaking a foreign language, I could not understand him. I looked up to him hopelessly, chewing on my lip to distract myself. Outside I could hear Pónos' barks and snarls.

'Lyn', said Nico, although I didn't hear his voice as much as I read his lips.

In a split seconds, my pain ceased to nothing.

" What was that?" He nearly snarled at me, but not in rage. It was worry that flooded his voice.

" I don't know." I said miserably. But I was soon to find out. The previously sunny and clear day was ripped away, replaced with a soul sucking darkness. The sun was shaded from the sky and summer suddenly plunged into winter. Like fog, the dark crept into the restaurant, entering through open windows and gaps. Pónos was snarling madly on the outside, but that was the least of my worries. The entire floor of the diner disappeared. Instead, pure black covered it.

" Lyn…" Nico whispered, as if not to disturb the blackness that had suddenly come. I didn't reply to his whispers. The thing that was forming in the center of the building was taking my full attention. Nico drew his sword that he always carried at his side, standing beside me. Doing the same, I brought a bow from the shadows. Although, it felt infected. Instead of the shadows I held, it was a dark plague that formed my bow. An image slowly formed from the suffocating blackness. I could not look at it. My head pounded yet again inside my skull and I could barely focus. My bow slipped from my hands, my concentration shattered.

" Lyn." Nico growled again, his hand wrapping around my upper arm. I shook my head clear and brought my weapon forward once again.

" What is it?" I asked him. Nico could not reply. The thing was the shape of a man and reminded me of the skeletons I saw roaming around in Hades' palace, but this thing I saw before me was no skeleton. It was just a dark shadow, more frightening than anything I had witnessed before. The shadow opened its mouth and a scream followed, ripping into the air, rupturing my ears. I sunk to my knees, the world becoming silent for seconds that seemed like hours. When I regained my hearing, I noticed that a lady was coming forward from the black mist. It was the happy waitress, but the terror on her face was her new expression.

" She's floating." A terrorized Nico breathed. Indeed she was.

The floating woman was frozen, being moved across the floor by the shadows. As if she were possessed by this creature that stood, she opened her mouth and began to talk in a voice that sounded like razors being dragged against stone.

" Escape me once, shame on me. You shall not escape us again. You die here." As I processed the words that came from the demon's mouth, another scream filled the air. I tried not to collapse as my teeth ground against each other. I shuddered and grasped at my head, begging for the sound to stop. Windows began to smash and shatter from the noise, sending a spray of clear shards out way. I covered my head protectively, feeling needles prick my hands. Without another thought, I gathered the bow I had lost and shot an arrow towards the beast. The arrow splintered into a thousand pieces on contact. The blackness had caused my own arrow of shadows to explode. Out of the dark that started to restrain my vision, an arrow came whizzing my way. Nico yanked me down to the ground.

" GO!" He shouted at me, shoving me along. Crawling, I tried to find my way towards the exit. I was blind now, the darkness taking my vision from me completely.

" Pónos!" I yelled, choking on my own words. I felt more pain in my arm as I was dragged forward and pushed by Nico from behind.

" YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME." Came that high-pitched scream. I felt my joints go weak. I kept moving none the less, doing my best to move forward towards the entrance. Suddenly, I was pulled backwards. Familiar arms wrapped around my shoulders.

" It's no use!" Nico growled down my ear.

" What do we do?" I asked him loudly in reply. I could barley hear over the constant screaming from the hellish beast.

" We travel!"

Immediately I took hold of his hand, allowing him to take me to safety.

* * *

I was standing when we finished travelling away from the black. Seconds later however, I was falling, collapsing to my knees. Hands slowed my fall, setting my down gently.

" Careful now." Came a voice. I sat down, shoving my head between my knees.

" Are you going to be alright?" Asked Nico, his hands rubbing my back.

Was I alright? To sum it up, my head was about to explode, my hands were bleeding as far as I could tell and now I was going to suffer sleepless nights from nightmares of that shadow, that beast, that _thing_.

Of course I lied to Nico, not wanting to cause him anymore worry. "I'll be okay."

" What was that th-" Nico started to ask until a voice stopped him. I looked up, only just realizing where I am.

" Lyn." Came the glass shattering snarl of an angry man. I leaned deeper into Nico, wanting nothing more to run and hide. I knew where we were and I did not like it one bit. We were in the throne room.

The voice belonged to Hades and he was livid.


	14. Fear

**A/N: Long update for you all! I've seemed to be doing a lot of long chapters for my stories as of late. I rather like it...  
In reply to some reviews, I did have a lycanthrope thing up my sleeve, but as I thought about it, I realized how much I disliked it. So ignore Aiden. He never existed. He resides in Hades now. So anyway, enjoy this next chapter! **

Chapter Fourteen:

In seconds I was shaking, fearful for my life. I had seen angered men, I had seen angered centaurs, but never a god snarling in rage. His image was flickering dangerously and it was a terrifying sight. Gods were worshipped out of fear, rather than respect I found, and especially so when that god was the Lord of the Underworld.

I sunk deep into Nico when my master started to speak.

" You are a traitor!" He screamed. " A coward and lair."

I attempted to defend myself. " But-"

" Do not talk to me, mortal!" Hades screamed, causing my heart to pause. I could feel myself becoming whiter and whiter.

" You will pay for the acts you have done…. I give you these gifts, this life and _this _is how you repay me? With this treachery?" He lashed. The words stung as though they were whips themselves, destined to cause me pain and misery.

" I do not understand!" I cried out, but I never got my answer. Suddenly I was hauled to my feet, familiar hands wrapped around my arm.

" Let's go." Nico spoke down my ear. His voice eerily matched his father's. The demigod boy then proceeded to pull me towards the exit. That was until hellhounds came barrelling from the shadows. The snapping beasts pushed us right back to the center. I stayed huddled at Nico's side, keeping my head bent down and arms securely folded around my waist.

" Look at me Lyn Barker, daughter of Apollo." Hades ordered. I merely closed my eyes, trying my best to paint a safe picture in my mind. He could not hurt me there. The place I imagined was a strange one… It was Nico's home. Or at least what I imagined it to be. He told me about it once before in vague detail, but from that moment on it was always one of my favourite places. I pictured myself sitting on his couches, watching movies and just being kids like we were supposed to. Of course, being who we were, a proper childhood wasn't always given to us. In my mental image, I turned to Nico but was shocked to find his father as his replacement.

" You think you are safe in your mind?" His voice asked, sounding amused at my fear. I desperately tried to open my eyes but found them forcefully closed. " You have signed a contract written in blood. In all words, you have signed yourself over to the devil. You are mine to control, Lyn Barker."

My eyes snapped open but instead of free will, I found my head rising against my command. I used all the strength I could muster to fight his power but who was I to him? I was a tiny, scrawny mortal, an object of his control.

_Yes, give in to it, _hissed a voice. I averted my eyes, refusing to look into the black abyss. This was not a god, but an endless pit of hell. I soon lost the battle of my freedom and sank into the control of Hades. As I gazed upon him, I could feel dread and fear welling up inside me until I began to shake.

" Leave her alone." Came a brave, demanding growl. At that, the forces opposing me fled, giving me power over myself again.

" Thank you." I whispered, but not to Nico. The boy noted such.

" Why are you thanking him of all things? I'd rather get on my hands and knees and grovel to the Titans before I even uttered those words."

" Don't say that!" I cried out, taking his arm. For once it wasn't his safety I feared for, but my own.

" Listen to her." Came a female voice. I turned to find Persephone suddenly sitting in her flowery throne. I could almost feel her wry smirk slithering under my skin. Anger intruded my emotions but vanished as soon as it came.

" Come on." Nico said, not bothering to whisper. He grabbed a hold of my hand but I dropped it.

" Lyn." He snapped. It was not my fault, not my choice, I would swear upon my own grave. I opened my mouth to plea for my case of innocence but found myself in total black.

" Linnie." Echoed a voice in the hollow place. " Open your eyes. You care for your friend, don't you?"

I knew who that was in a heart beat. Whining, I covered my face with my hands. I refused to be tormented by her face again.

" Linnie." The ghastly words echoed. " You must save your friend… he's put himself in danger, the fool."

I wanted to save him from his father's wrath, but I could not escape the black.

"Come daughter… open your eyes. I know you wish to look at me once more."

" But I don't!" I replied to my mother, flinching away as she brushed up against my side.

" You do!" It rasped. " You miss me sometimes, Linnie. Every daughter loves their mother."

" Not everyone, beast." I curtly replied. The laugh that echoed caused a shudder to run down my spine. Suddenly, two hands held my face, pulling it upwards.

_I will not look. I will not look…_

" Gaze upon me." It ordered. My face contorted into pain as my eyes slowly allowed sight. My heart stopped all together when I saw that her face was nothing but rotten flesh. Like her body had begun to decompose over the years but had been brought back to the land of living.

_She is just an image! _

My hands grasped at my chest, feeling around for a beating heart. Of all things, I wondered if this was what heart-attack victims felt before they submitted to the sudden cease of their heart. I soon found myself drifting to my knees, my breathe refusing to come to me. Could it be that I was dying? That I had fallen to my fate due to a scare?

With a gasp I regained air in my lungs, my heart starting to race out of control once again.

" -dare you do this…."

" I… do… whatever pleases me."

My hearing faded in and out, as did my sight. Frankly, I did not care. Anything seemed better than dying. I was suddenly hauled to my feet, something clutching my arms. It took me a moment to realize they were Hades' guards.

" You try to kill your own asset? The _only _reason you have any power at all? I may not be an Athenian child, but believe me, even I can see the fault in that plan, father!" Nico hissed bitterly.

" You know nothing, weakling! Your charming little sister might of understood, but I see now that it is not her who stands before me, but my waste of a son who is too ignorant to see past the girl's suffering!" Hades roared. Nico flinched at the mention of Bianca, and I could feel my sympathy towards Nico -and rage towards my master- rising.

Nico made the mistake of drawing his sword in the throne room. Hades snickered like it were a joke and merely ordered the hellhounds who sprung closer to Nico. Knowing he was a dead man walking, I intervened.

" Just go, Nico!" I called out to the boy, barely standing on my own two feet. The guards supported my weight with a boney grip. He frowned towards me, opening his mouth to argue. I shot him a glare and thankfully he continued to sheath his sword.

" Yes, run little boy." Sang Persephone. He gritted his teeth but stormed away to the doors.

" This is not over." He shouted out. I looked to the group of hounds which had the task of shortening his life. With a heavy heart, I realized that Pónos was among them.

" And what do we do with the traitor?" Questioned the flower goddess, sending her stare unto me. Hades on the other hand didn't even send a glance.

" Holding cell." He ordered. Without another second passing, the guards started out of the throne room, dragging me behind them.

All they had done was shove me into a cell made of obsidian brick and stygian iron. No more heart-stopping trances nor violent words occurred. The skeletons were silent creatures. On our march down into the cells, I figured out the eras of the four guards that escorted me. The two in the front were both American soldiers from modern times, the one on my left a redcoat from the American Revolutionary War and the former soul on my right, an old Greek warrior. I figured so from the bronze chest plate it wore. They clattered some form of words to me as I stared at them with a mix of fear and hatred, and frankly, I didn't catch a single word. I slithered down one wall of my dark prison cell, feeling suddenly very alone and very frightened. What was it I had done to deserve this punishment? I recalled upon my memory but nothing came to note. I had not spoken with my father, Hades' current enemy, nor anyone who would pose a threat. Did I release some information that I was not supposed to? I highly doubted that. No matter what I thought of, logic pushed it aside.

" It's a mistake." I told myself. " A mistake that will clear itself in the end."

* * *

Days passed. I counted them by marking them on the wall of my cell. I didn't count the first few days, but afterwards I felt the need to do so. Should anyone look for me, I wanted them to know how long I suffered in the darkness for until I died. I looked down at my frail looking hands. It had been four days and then some since I started counting, gods know how many days that really passed before my eyes. I hadn't eaten or drank the entire time, or had any visitors at all, but I was not dead, nor starving or dying from thirst. I was just terrified and confused, all the while uncomfortable. I slept most my days away and the few hours I stayed awake were filled with torment and fear, causing me to sleep even more. I rolled my head back to lull myself into another slumber, but perked when I heard something.

Movement. Something was shuffling down the hall, the feet being dragged along the stone. This place reminded me of a castle long since abandoned… the eerie stillness giving me more terrors. Yes, it was definitely _something_ I heard. Suddenly, glowing red eyes appeared at my cell door, peering in inquisitively. It was a hellhound I saw.

" Pónos." I snapped when I noticed its unusually clean fur. It released a soft snort.

_It is me, _it seemed to say.

" You're a traitor, you know that?" I said with a sharpness to my voice. " You allowed this to happen! We're partners! Or so I thought. Clearly, you proved me wrong."

I was angered by the presence of the hound, wishing it would turn away. I did not want to look at the blood red eyes any longer than I had to.

Shoving the black nose through the bars, it sniffed again. I turned away.

" I refuse to speak with you, Pónos."

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard padding paws. The hound had left, thankfully. I was not to consort with a traitor, I decided. However, as the room lapsed into a murky quiet, I wished I would have kept the company. I did not like being on my own in the dark and a friend would be useful for my sanity…

* * *

On the sixth day, noted by the lines engraved into my wall, was when the light appeared. It blinded me until I thought my ability to see was completely ruined, but gradually I could stop covering my eyes with my frail hands.

" Is this the life you dreamed of, Lyn?" Came an unfamiliar voice. I gazed into the light with squinted eyes, before I released a groan of distaste. " Do you like this… dark? I know some do, but personally, it is not for me."

Apollo looked about in the cell, not bothered but not pleased with the surroundings. He stood before me as a younger man, perhaps in his thirties. He wore a white top with a pair of roughed up jeans. Over top was a black jacket, matching his shoes. He looked tanned and calm, his black hair neatly brushed. I wondered how pale and starved I looked compared to the likes of him. Rising anger formed but I swallowed the emotion down. No matter how much I hated the god, I could not say I was not mesmerized by his presence here.

" You are not supposed to be in another god's realm. I thought that was the rule." I stated blandly. He shrugged, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket.

" I thought I'd drop in and pay a visit to my daughter-" I shuddered at the reminder. "- and see how you were. And I am glad I did…"

He stepped forward, crouching in front of me, his eyes looking for something in mine. For a split second, I felt a warming in my heard. Did he care enough for me to break the wall of hate I built strong and high over the last few years?

" Dad, I-"

He interrupted me. " Girl, this is not a tan. This shade is called 'sickly pale'." The sun god criticized.

Any sentimental feelings that I felt before were torn to pieces.

" I recommend you leave, Apollo." I warned him, spitting out hate and distrust.

" I suppose you are right… Hades won't be pleased when he finds out that I have been here."

Apollo sighed, and looked about one more time. " Perhaps I should write a haiku-"

" LEAVE." I ordered. He narrowed his eyes, his half-glare set on me. For a second I thought I would face his wrath- an anger worth a thousand suns- but he only turned to face me one more time.

" You can back out now, Lyn." Apollo said. " Just take my hand, and I'll gladly take you out of here. I can find a loophole in this 'contract' of my uncle's. You are not a dead girl Lyn. You're an Apollo girl."

He extended an open hand. At first I thought to take it, but another side of myself fought off my nonsense. I buried my head into my arms and shielded my eyes.

" When I count to three, you will be gone." I said aloud. I did as I said I would and counted to three. When I lifted my head, the light was gone and so was my father.

* * *

Not long after my encounter with the sun god did guards come to my cell door, accompanied by hellhounds. None of the monsters held a familiar face. I stood up from my position, stretching my cramped muscles that protested with aches and pains. I took a few steps forward until I was taken hold of by the guards. They pulled me through the halls and I found that my eyes were too weak against even the dimmest lit passages. I found myself completely blind by time I was dropped off in the throne room. I saw the god of death sitting in his black skull chair. He seemed less outraged than he had appeared in our previous encounter, but I figured I could not be sure.

" Lyn." He greeted blankly. I kept my jaw shut, refusing to allow myself to speak. I was not getting in trouble again, no matter what I did or didn't do. I spent enough days in that cell and no more would I sit in the dark! The god continued no further, but instead bore his eyes into mine. I tried to hold the gaze but found myself looking away rather quickly.

" Your father came into my domain-"

" I told him to leave!" I blurted out. So much for keeping silent…

Realizing I broke off his words, I lowered my head, seeping into a quick bow. Was that what I had done? Not shown him enough respect? Believe me, if that was what he wanted, I could change in a snap. I could bow before and after he spoke, I could submit to his every command no matter what he ordered… anything to keep myself away from the cell. Something told me my days in there were tame compared to what the room had seen before.

" Forgive me." I whispered. Keeping my head bent, the god continued.

" Your father came into my domain and offered you an escape. This is true?"

" Yes master. The words you speak are honest ones." I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

" Oh, save the grovelling." Snapped Persephone. I glanced up to her before lowering my head once again.

" No. I rather like it." Mused Hades in a low voice. " However, returning to our conflict at hand. You did not take his hand this evening."

" I did not, master."

" Explain to me, why?" Requested the lord.

" I have been bound in both honour and blood to stay as a devout servant to the realm you control. Until the end of my days, I serve you. That is why I did not take his hand."

" You are good with your words." Noted Hades. " Much like your father. Twists them into lies. I can spot a liar, Lyn. I dislike liars. They wander mindlessly in the Fields of Asphodel…." I paled some. " Luckily for you, I sense you are not lying to me."

I released a breath I had not known I was holding.

" Look at me, Lyn." Ordered Hades. I did as commanded, watching his pale face. He opened his mouth to speak, but he paused. A wry smirk came upon his features, a little thing but still there.

" Would you look at that." He breathed, staring into the distance. Instincts told me to turn around, to watch for possible danger. I glanced over my shoulder but saw nothing. I turned back to Hades, confused. He waved his hand and my vision was stolen from me, replaced by whatever my master had seen.

It was a battle I saw, taking place in grassy fields. Several kinds of armoured plated soldiers ran about, some holding spears, others swords, some even carrying the wounded. With a lurch of my stomach, I came to understand that these soldiers were kids. The battle was taking place at Camp Half-Blood. I tried to spy the enemy, but my vision was beginning to creep back to it's normal state. I could not hear, but with the fear and opened jaws I spotted, I imagined terrorized screaming.

And there he was.

" NICO!" I screeched, drawing a bow to my hands out of pure need to protect my friend. He stood out among the battle field, wearing both blood and mud. He parried a blow out of the limits of my sights and then he was gone completely.

" I have to help him… them. I must save the camp." I told myself. I headed for the door, but was abruptly stopped.

" And where do you think you are going, Lyn Barker daughter of Apollo?" Demanded an hard voice. I turned to the god that spoke.

" Please. Allow me to help them-"

" Why would I allow my servant aid the gods? It wasn't until a few recent years ago that a cabin was dedicated there or I even get any recognition. I am one of the Big Three, does that mean nothing to your scrawny mortal friends?"

" They are not my friends." I replied afterward, the words rolling of my tongue in an uncertain manner. Hades stood at his full daunting height, forcing me to crane my neck upwards to look at him.

" If they are not your friends, then you will not mind if they die."

" But Nico is there-"

" It is best he is one of the fallen brats." Snarled Persephone. I shot her a glare, a glare that even Dionysus would be proud of.

" Did you see-?" Persephone began to wail to her husband and uncle, but Hades merely waved her complaint away.

" Go to your room and stay there for a while. I'll be in need of your aid soon. Souls will be flooding in."

With a regretful bow, I shuffled off into my room, all the while praying for Nico's safety.

* * *

I tried to sleep in my makeshift room, but I was too uncomfortable to accomplish my task. My bed was like a knife gouged into my back, my shoulders laying heavy with the possible guilt of Nico losing his life to protect a camp he took no part of, all the while I had to listen to Hades and his awful wife argue about something or other here in the safety of the palace. Leaving my black bed, I slid over to the window of my room. I gazed upon the Fields of Asphodel and in the distance the judging pavilion. It was rather a dull sight, watching shades float about but I was thankful for a view at all. Suddenly, a bark came form behind the door. I frowned.

" Go away Pónos." I ordered. Like most things however, the hound ignored me and budged open my door. It trotted forward before coming to a standstill beside me.

" What do you want?" I said bitterly. Pónos sat down and nearly pushed me over, ramming its head into my thigh.

" Ouch!" I said, releasing a short life. I erased all amusement off my face. " Do not make me laugh. I am supposed to hate you and condemn you to misery."

I stared down at the hound as the hound stared up at me. The blood red eyes burned away at my own and eventually I caved. I smiled happily, ruffling the fur behind the hound's ears. He rose from its forepaws, and rested them on my shoulders.

" Gods, you're heavy!" I laughed, trying to support the weight of the beast. I shooed it away but kept a pleasant smile. That smile of mine was soon to fade though as my thoughts wandered to back Nico.

" I am worried, Pónos." I confessed, crossing my arms over my chest. I slide down to the floor, Pónos laying down beside me.

" What to do… what to do." I muttered. Suddenly, the arguing became louder and louder between the two quarrelling gods in the throne room.

" They won't notice my absence, I am sure." I kept my voice low as an idea crept into my thoughts. Pónos sat up at that, observing.

" Come." I whispered to the beast. I jumped to my feet, walking to the doors of my bedroom. I opened them and peered on the outside. There were no guards and the arguing of Hades and Persephone grew louder and louder by the second.

No one would miss me, I was sure.

" Pónos, to me!" I called. The hellhound lunged over and I took hold of it's scruff.

" You know where to take me." I told him. Slowly, black took over and the Shadow Travel began.

* * *

I first noticed my mistake of my decision when I appeared in the middle of the battlefield unprepared. Another reminder was when I saw the enemy. The black shadows that hunted Nico and I down at the diner days ago now battled and tore apart campers in numbers of the hundreds, perhaps thousands. No wonder the children I saw in the vision Hades granted me were terrified. I would be too if this was the cause of the terror. No going back now, I brought forward a bow and knocked an arrow. I aimed and fired, my arrow soaring into the air until it buried itself into the back of the shadows. My arrow slid through the black like it was nothing. The shadow I had shot at turned, dropping it's victim. It screeched, charging towards us. Pónos crouched and released a threatening growl. Suddenly, my feet were thrown out from under me, the shadow taking its chance to pounce. I tried to grab a hold of my enemy, but there was nothing solid to grab onto. Wondering how stupid I must have been to of come so unprepared, I accepted that there was a high possibility that my death was close around the corner…

A blade was shoved through the heart of the creature and quickly torn out. A Demeter girl pulled out her blade as the shadow fell to ash.

" You've got to stab 'em where it counts!" She informed me. " In the heart… but don't let them scratch you, or you'll be dead within the hour! "

Without another word, the girl charged off, screaming a war cry that sounded remarkably like 'threatening' plant names. I jumped to my feet, gazing around. Armed with this new power of knowledge, I drew a sword from the shadows.

I charged forward into my first true battle, ready to do my part. I felt a sense of loyalty to this hellish place, if nothing else. It had offered me a sanctuary while Nico was away and helped me cope with my heritage. I spotted a lone shade wandering and charged forward. It's back was turned, giving me an advantage. I thrust my black blade into it's back. At first nothing happened. It merely turned around, it's claw-like hands outstretched. Slowly it faded to ashes like the original, giving me a sense of pride.

" Come Pónos. Let's go see how many we can take down."

I jogged off into the battle, seeing where my help was needed the most. It was hard to decide where to go, it seemed. Campers were screaming for mercy before they were slaughtered, some laying dead among the fields. Many were being carried to get medical aid. I saw that their efforts were feeble. Most would die within the hour. I could sense their lives shortening drastically. A scream louder than the rest filled the air, grabbing my attention. I spun on my heels, only to find the Demeter girl who had saved me not minutes before, was wrapped in a shadow's arms. Before I could fire an arrow or strike with a sword, she was being crushed to her death.

" Pónos! Go!" I ordered the hound. The beast leapt forward, distracting the shadow long enough for me to shift weapons and draw my arrow. I released a well aimed shot, the enemy falling to ash before my own eyes. Pónos stood over the body of the girl. I jogged over, checking over my shoulder for anymore. Most of the enemies seemed occupied with fighting campers. I knelt down, putting a hand to her cheek.

" You have a minute left to live." I told her, although it did not sound like my own voice. A rehearsed voice perhaps, but not my own. Her injuries were too great, I realized. Internal bleeding and a burst left lung if I was correct. I watched quietly as her lift faded.

" I wish you a safe passage." I told her, wondering if Charon would let her pass even without a drachma as payment. I stood, calling Pónos to my side. Without another second passing however, I was being dragged away by my hair.

" LET ME GO OR I'LL-"

Thankfully, I was released and I refused to go any further. I pulled my attacker around and found that it was a camper. He turned, a deathly glare in his eyes.

" Come on soldier! We do not have time to watch the dying die! We need an archer-" I realised that this was no regular camper anymore, and that he was actually a she. It was Clarisse La Rue. "-like you. Start firing from a distance, picking off the ones who are more a threat to us!" She ordered. I wasn't sure if that angered me, being ordered about by an Ares child, or if I was more surprised she hadn't killed me yet. I decided to do what I was told, seeing as this was a war and her father (as much as I would like to disagree) was the master of the art. She stormed off, her spear in hand and I had to admit, she looked rather frightening. I started to follow my order, firing speedy shot after speedy shot, but like a Hydra's head, the more I killed the more came in to replace their fallen fighter. Sensing I wasn't much use from afar, I sheathed my bow and drew a sword. I charged head first into the battle, running past Clarisse's armed group and making my way for the small group of Athenians who were circled.

_Use your gifts_, whispered a voice.

" You're not mad I left?" I called aloud. It was Hades who had spoken, I was sure of it.

_Why have a soldier who does not fight?_

His presence left me completely, and in replacement the feeling of confidence. Gifts he had said? What was it I could do?

Before I could think of possibilities, my name was shouted into the air of the battle. " LYN!"

Turning, I spied Clarisse and her half-brothers, who not moments ago were perfectly capable on their own, being picked off one by one. I was half a field away from them, and even Pónos could not reach them in time. Hastily I shot an arrow, but rather than putting the black arrow through the heart, I caught the attention of the shadow by catching it right between the eyes. With an deafening screech, it glared to me. I pulled a sword from the shadows and charged forward. Pónos bolted ahead, cutting off the foe's own advance. Teeth met darkness as the hound ripped away at the shadow. It seemed that the shadow _was _made of flesh as bits of wispy skin melted away from the creature. By now I was upon the beast. I stood poised ready over it as I drove my blackened weapon into the chest. Slowly it began to fade to dust. I turned to Clarisse, giving her my hand that she rudely ignored.

" Keep fighting! We may win the battle yet!" She declared.

" But we can't!" I blurted out as she began to turn away. She faced me once again, sending me a sneer. " Your dead are too many and your wounded as well. You have lost your best fighters."

" How would you know? You have been a coward and only now have you shown your face!" Clarisse hissed.

" I was occupied elsewhere." I snapped back.

" ARE YOU REALLY ARGUING NOW?!" Boomed a voice over the clashing of swords, groans of pain and death. Only one man was capable of such a feat.

Chiron came galloping from the dust and ruins of Camp Half-Blood, an look upon his face so fearful that I thought my terror with Hades was just a game. Even the War God's pawn seemed terrified. Without another word she ran back into battle.

" Lyn you are useless to us on the field-" _Thanks Chiron_, I thought bitterly.

" -and I need you to aid the Aphrodite campers in healing the wounded."

" Most of them will die before dawn, Chiron." I told him. " With just a glance I can feel their injuries sucking the life out of them all."

" I do not ask you to aid them in healing the dying. I want you to heal their spirits-"

Before he could finish, a shade came barrelling into the scene. I was knocked to the ground, my weapon disintegrating as I dropped it. Feral fangs that only just resembled teeth came snapping at me, inches away from my throat. Horrific snarls mirrored the screams and shriek's of the silhouette of darkness. Pónos stood by my side, jaws snapping. I brought forth a dagger into the melee, vigorously jamming the blade into the chest cavity of my opponent. It faded away. I crawled to my feet, seeing that Chiron had disappeared. I appreciated all his efforts to save my life… not.

Forcing my resentfulness aside, I looked across the field in closer detail, though still braced for another sudden attack. With a glum thought, I saw that I was only on the outside of the battle. This chaotic mess was just a fraction of what was really happening. The inside was worse. The center of the war was taking place near the cabins, or rather, where the cabins were supposed to be. A storm of shadows had formed where the noise was the loudest. This war was lost, could no one see?

" They should be retreating." I grumbled, watching the battle from afar. I felt rather craven standing here watching rather than doing.

I was Lyn Baker, servant to Hades and the unfortunate daughter of Apollo. Surely with the blood of a god coursing through my veins and Hades as my master I could accomplish some feat in war?

With my mind set, I ran towards the darkened storm. I would put a mark on this battle whether it killed me or not.

* * *

The inside of the shadow was an awful place. I thought it to be a parallel of Tartarus. Once inside, you could not see past the tip of your sword and the enemy which swirled around you like ghosts and shades were nearly impossible to see clearly. Here, I could sense the deaths of many. One after the other their life left their souls and they slowly made their way to Charon in the Underworld. Though, as I recklessly ignored the battle and focused on the souls, I found that once they had entered Charon's ferry I could track them no longer. Sensing this as strange, I made a note to look into it further.

Snapping me back to attention, a girl behind me cried mercy as her bones broke into pieces. I turned to see if I could find her, but alas, she was lost in the pitch black. All around I felt bones breaking, hope falling and blood flowing. I could not focus. The injuries and death tore at my two sides, both of them calling out into my mind.

" Fight." I growled to myself as I pushed the notifications of violence away. "Focus, Lyn. The fight rages around you."

Readying myself, I stormed forward even deeper into the darkness, relying on sounds to inform me of any attackers. As I walked, I found myself stepping over more and more casualties. All of a sudden with a deathly crack, the earth opened up in front of me. I stumbled backwards as skeletons from all eras clawed their way into the land of the living.

In a heartbeat I knew Nico was near.

I followed the crack in the earth, desperate to find it's source, hopefully finding my best friend in the battle. That was why I had come after all. To aid him. My search was snapped in half as a camper came barrelling into me. The wind rushed out of my lungs as I fell to the ground, crushed by the brutish boy.

" GET OFF!" I shouted, although it was pointless. He was yet another casualty. I threw him off wish a grunt of effort, rising to my feet. I soon faced my first foe in the mist of the storm. Like time had stopped still, nothing else mattered anymore. I drew my sword, standing boldly across from the shade. Beside me, my hound stood snarling. I jumped forward, clashing swords with the shadow that seemed unarmed. As I struck the arm of the beast, my blade bounced off. It was like it wore invisible armour. I somehow kept grip on my sword, reeling backwards. A sharp pain stabbed in my shoulder, but felt no immediate injury. I hauled myself back into position, but this time, the shade was armed with an axe that looked as though it was made of the same materials as mine. He swung his axe wildly, narrowly missing the top of my head as I ducked. I lunge forward, shoving my blade through the stomach of the thing, but it was as if I had fought him with air. In fact, I would have a better chance of defeating my foe if I had.

" Aim for the heart, stupid." I snapped at myself.

A voice then rang out through the veil of black, " FALL BACK!"

" Nico?" I called out, recognizing the yell. I turned ever so slightly, but the mistake had been made before I could correct it. The axe swung down, the executioner wielding it screaming victory. I stumbled backwards and tripped over yet another body. I was soon to be one of them at this rate. Bracing for the pain and suffering I would encounter, I threw an arm over my head. Yet I felt no pain. I lowered my defence to find that Pónos stood before the creature. Fur bristling, the hound jumped towards the rival, only to be swatted aside like a fly. Scrambling to my feet, I tried to go help my poor mutt.

I lost one. I was not going to lose another.

Suddenly, waves of campers ran through the fields, screaming and shouting as they became lost in the dark. Pónos disappeared from my sight. I went to stand and push my way to my companion, but I was thrown back down by retreating warriors. My head snapped backwards, causing me to yelp. I rolled onto my side, partially to reduce the risk of being trampled and also to find my hound. And find my hound I did.

Pónos was trapped under the shade, snarling and lashing out no matter how useless the acts were. I crawled to my knees with my head swimming from the hit. Knowing that I didn't have a chance in all of Hades to save the hound by my own hand, I resorted to a different tactic, one that I had seen Nico use time and time again. I gathered the knife in my hands and slammed the blade into the ground. Cracks slowly split, making their way into the fighting monsters and sounded as if thunder were ringing above my very own head. The cracks pried themselves open. Both shadow and hound tumbled through the crevices.

" SHADOW TRAVEL!" I called to Pónos as the hellhound fell through the earth. The fissure sealed itself, leaving me with mixed feelings about my actions. However, I would have to think later. Currently, my next goal was escaping the storm.

* * *

Miraculously, I had made it out of the hell on earth, thanking the gods as I jogged away relatively uninjured. The shades seemed to cease their attack, but still floated about, frightening the survivors who still lingered on the field. I stopped to take a breath and to plot my next move. Chiron had said he needed me to lend support in the medical tent, which I could now see set up next to the Big House. I made my way to the tent, counting the bodies as I went.

We had to have lost most our campers, I was sure of it. There were too many corpses to argue the fact. To my right I could hear wailing of mourning brothers and sisters. Looking, I found that it was the Demeter kids bent over the fallen girl who's death I could not prevent. I sent my silent sympathies towards the group, hoping she was judged fairly. Not watching where I was going, I rammed into a living body, staggering backwards I looked up.

He must of seen me the same time I saw him, for Nico's face perked. Without warning, I was suddenly crushed by his hug. I returned it just as strong, refusing to let go.

" Are you okay?" I asked, finally parting from his embrace. He nodded lowly.

" I am. But many are not."

Understanding, I took him by the arm and started pulling him towards the medical tent, demanding him to stay at my side until this whole mess fixed itself. I was gently pulled a stop by Nico, who looked rather angry when I faced him. Nico didn't exactly tower over me, but he was still a good hand and a half taller than I. He put a hand on my shoulder, the other on the hilt of his sword.

" You were gone for so long, I was worried _he _did something." His voice oozed venom and hate, his already dark eyes growing darker with each word he spoke.

" Don't start, Nico." I told him sternly. " There is nothing you can do about it and so why bother, huh? Let us focus on the task at hand."

Calming as quickly as his anger came, he looked to the empty field.

" So many have died." He frowned.

" Are they being judged?" I asked lowly in return. I felt unsafe being out in the open, especially with the shades lurking about by the cabins.

" Not yet. They have troubles crossing the river without payment for Charon."

" But they died fighting…"

Nico looked down to me, bowing his head as if the information he carried was a secret. " Sometimes it's not how you die, but what you died fighting for. Clearly the gods don't see this as a cause for them to be charitable."

A brief silence passed before I heard my name being called. A camper from the Hermes Cabin was waving on the hill, next to the tent. With a sigh I started walking towards the shelter, pulling Nico along with me. Once I reached the cotton tent, I felt immediately the extent of the injuries. Varying from those who laid on their death bed to those who just suffering deep cuts, people were hurting badly all over.

" What do you want me to do?" I asked the Hermes boy who was bending over one of his own, bandaging the victim's torn leg.

" For the most part, we have it all under control. Just this one girl…" He trailed off and merely pointed to her.

She laid in a cot, far away from the others as though she had some contagious disease. With a start, I realized that the girl was little Annie, the Aphrodite kid. She seemed relatively peaceful as she slept, but as I drew closer I could feel the darkness that surrounded her.

" I don't understand… what's wrong with her?" I asked the boy.

He looked hopeless. " That's why we called you over here… we don't know!" " Well I can't help." I replied. " This is not a natural injury."

The boy's voice turned from being filled with hopelessness to anger. " I thought you were an Apollo kid! You're supposed to help-"

" She told you she can't, let it drop!" Nico intervened, surprising both myself and the boy with his sudden words.

" I will help the others-" I started to offer, before I was cut off.

. " No you will not." A voice interrupted.

Clarisse stood at the entrance of the tent, he arms folded over her armoured torso.

" Chiron's calling a war council. All cabin leaders are ordered to be present." She said, already stalking out of the tent. With a sigh, I followed out after her, Nico trailing behind.

* * *

We were the last to arrive at the council meeting, held in the rec-room of the sky-blue house, where the council meeting was being held. I entered first, taking my place at the table with Nico sitting down beside me. There was grief and misery in the air, no camper looking emotionally stable enough to talk. It would seem all cabins saw loss this awful evening. Chiron sat at the head of the table, catching my gaze.

" This attack was unexpected." He started, although stopping. He struggled to continue.

" Unexpected?" Yelled Connor Stoll, representing the Hermes Cabin.

" This was a slaughter! We didn't see it coming!" Yelled Clarisse from the Ares side of the table.

A Demeter girl rose her voice. " What were those things?"

Everyone fell silent at the question, because everyone wanted to know the answer.

" It is an enemy without a name, long since forgotten by heroes and gods." Chiron replied gravely.

Stoll spoke once more. " They would not die! Not by sword nor arrow… nothing would work!"

" But they did in the end…" I muttered.

Clarisse fell back into old patterns, taking her chance to scream at me. " But you did nothing! You came into the battle in the last five seconds! If I were in charge, I'd have you beheaded for being a coward!"

I curled my fists, trying to be calm. " I recommend you be quiet."

" Recommend? I recommend that you leave this council! You are no more apart of this camp than he is-" She threw a finger at Nico. I scowled at that one.

Standing up, I towered over the table, staring down at her.

" I could have ALL of your fallen soldiers put into the Fields of Punishment if I so liked!" I threatened, my temper shredding. She stood also, her bronze armour rattling.

" Last time I checked, you were not the god of death."

" Hades has no love for your father, La Rue. I am more than sure he would not mind putting them there if I asked!"

" More like beg and plead!"

" Perhaps I could personally send you to the Fields once your miserable life has ended! If you get pass the river, that is!"

Clarisse opened her mouth to fire off another threat, but Chiron ended our bickering by slamming his fist on the table. Both of us slowly returned to our seat, though the hate for one another still burned brightly.

" This is not a time to tear ourselves apart, but rather become a united force." Chiron said.

" I agree." Voiced a camper from an unknown cabin. I noticed I knew very few of the people who sat around me.

" What do we do?" Asked an Athenian camper. Immediately I saw that it was Annabeth. How had I not noticed her before? I scanned the room to take in all of the councillors. The ones I knew were few. Connor Stoll, Annabeth, Percy who had somehow slithered from my vision and Clarisse. All others were a face I'd yet to remember. Chiron seemed to be deep in thought and a good few minutes passed before he spoke.

" Research all we can on our new enemies." He decided. " I'll head to Olympus and gather information too. Meanwhile, I want all cabins ready for another attack and to formulate plans for escape and battle. Double the guard posts, day and night. And nobody walks around this camp unarmed, do you understand?"

Each leader nodded. Chiron sighed, running a hand over his face, tugging on his shaggy beard.

" That is all for now." He said, concluding our meeting.

Out of the blue, shouting came. " COME BACK HERE!"

Everyone had weapon in their hands when the Ares boy came crashing into the room chasing a familiar hellhound. Paranoia had already set in.

" Pónos!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around the beast.

" That monster was eating our dead!" The boy cried out. I looked down to Pónos who released a faint growl. It's muzzle was wet with blood not it's own and when I pried open Pónos' jaws to investigate, I found flesh stuck between the jagged fangs.

" A hellhound has to eat." I said, putting a hand on the top of it's head.

" Control it, Lyn." Was all Chiron said before leaving. Dionysus then entered, motioning everyone else out. Everyone but Nico followed his order.

" You too, Nicholas." The wine god ordered. He was slow to leave but eventually left the room.

" Nico." I heard him grumble as he walked by. I looked up to Mr. D, waiting for him to speak.

" I want you to deal with our dead, Lyn." He told me, spawning a Coke in his hands. I felt my shoulders slump.

" Why me? Why can't everyone else collect their dead brothers?"

" You are the servant of Hades, are you not? You should be able to handle it."

" What do you want me to do? Stack them all up like a wall as King Leonidas did?"

" Must I explain everything to you? I want you to bring them to the pyres set up near the campfire."

I started to object, but the fiery gaze in the god's eyes didn't give me the option. With a low head, I left the Big House.

* * *

Thankfully, I was not alone on the battle field collecting the dead. Many campers were there hauling off bodies of their own kin.

" Help me." I snapped at Pónos who was sniffing the face of a fallen camper. I took the arm of an older boy, his eyes closed. I liked the ones with closed eyes… the open eyed ones freaked me out. Ironic, considering I was surrounded by dead most of the time these days.

" Grab that one there!" I ordered as I hauled my load towards the campfire. The hellhound latched it's teeth into the leg of another camper, tugging it along much like I was.

" Need some help?" Came a voice. Highly startled, I dropped the boy's arms and spun around sharply on my heels. I released a trapped breath when I saw Nico.

" Yes," I said. " If you would not mind."

Nico went to take the legs, the weight of the load diminishing as I took his arms. Nico did not say anything, but I could tell something was on his mind.

Before I could ask him what it was, my name was called. Well, shouted.

" WHAT?!" I replied, Nico wincing at my volume. Chiron appeared at the top of the hill, waving me over. I knew that tone of his very closely. I was in trouble for something. Gods know what.

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" I shouted, dropping the body I was dragging.

" Lyn, quiet down some." Nico said softly. I looked over my shoulder.

" Are you telling me to do something?" I asked. He nodded once, putting a finger to his lips.

_Well then_, I grumbled silently.

" Come, let's see what the centaur wants." Nico pushed me along up the hill since I was reluctant to go. Chiron met us half way, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

" You're wanted at Olympus." He said, sounding displeased about the fact. I tipped my head back, a groan flooding out of my mouth.

" But why?"

Chiron did not reply, which annoyed me even more. He briskly trotted away, earning a brief glare from me.

" I don't like it." Nico stated from my side. He folded his arms over his chest, a frown coming over his pale lips. I shot him a questioning glance.

" You shouldn't be called there every other day, Lyn! It's not a demigod's place. It's not your place!"

I turned to face him, sighing.

" Nico, it is my place. I know it seems strange, but I suppose the both of us will have to get used to it."

" I regret bringing you here, if I must be honest."

" If we stayed on the run, we would have died a long time ago."

" You survived on your own for two years."

" Barely! Just…" I struggled for words now. " Just bare with it… please?"

Nico stared at me with a cold look, but after all the years I'd been with him, I was rather used to it now.

" I want my old Linnie back." He murmured.

" Who's that? I find it difficult to remember." I replied, sporting a small grin. He didn't return it.

" Nico's angry!" I said, still grinning. He continued on with his blank expression.

" Do you remember what I used to do when you acted like this?" I asked him. His mouth twitched quickly, but disappeared just as fast. Oh, he remembered. I jumped forward, wrapping my arms around him. Knowing of my powers to crush human beings, I did so.

" I won't let you go until you hug me back, Nico!" I sang. With a snort, he returned the hug. Finally pleased, I let him go.

" Now… I supposed I should go." I ruffled his hair, causing Nico to bat my hand away like a fly. He said nothing else, so I called Pónos to my side and yet again prepared myself for a visit to the gods.


	15. I Punch a Nymph In the Face

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo. I have a good reason for not updating... other fanfics, fandoms... ... yeah. I found a new fandom to ruin my life with. WOO! Doctor Who! Who needs to have a life when you can watch the Doctor say "fantastic" and sonic stuff and wear a Fez and be lovely...? Not me. I don't... No life here.  
Haha, anyway. Enjoy! **

Chapter Fifteen:

I was growing sick of the white and gold and bronze of Olympus, I decided. As I came into the throne room once more, I began to grow a large distaste for the palace. I had seen the inside more than any mortal demigod it seemed, and I doubted that was a good thing.

No, definitely not a good thing considering the reasons I had been dragged into Olympus for on different occasions.

I came forward, standing a metre away from the hearth. Thirteen gods sat in their thirteen thrones, their eyes boring into mine, despite the fact I kept my eyes angled downward. I lifted them for a fraction, eyeing first Hades and then glancing towards my father. Both bore no emotion nor answers as to why I had been summoned yet again. Pónos' tail thwacked against my leg in a rhythmic pattern and strangely enough it calmed my growing nerves. No god spoke, they all just stared with their empty eyes. After a few more moments of silence, I decided that I would be the one to talk first.

" Why have I been brought here?" I demanded to know, though I tried to force the annoyance and authority out of my voice. Before any one could reply, the god of beauty, garbed in a silky red dress, much like actresses on the red carpet, leaned over to whisper something to Demeter, goddess of cereal.

_I wonder what it is like to be the goddess of Frosted Flakes_, I wondered, not daring to say it aloud. The blonde haired Aphrodite laughed at something Demeter whispered back, her laugh as shrill as bells. It was a charming laugh, warm as the hearth I stood before and as rich as gold. Suddenly a vicious snarl erupted from Pónos' bared teeth. I looked upon the beast, running a hand over its ears. I wondered what he could hear that I could not. Were their whispers japes of my expense? Or perhaps they were just unfocused. Whatever the cause, they were quickly silenced by Hades. He stood up from his throne at his full height, towering over me though I stood in the middle of the throne room. The room became deathly quiet, as if the gods had turned to silent souls themselves.

" As we know," Began the god of death, " Erebos has returned to us in a surprising manner."

Some comments came forth, but a crackle of distinct electricity shut them up. He did not need to say these words, for me or the gods I felt, but it was still conformation that the shadowed deity of old had indeed made a home coming.

" What about the Shadows? So many of us died-" I said, knowing I had over stepped my boundaries the second thunder rumbled through my ears in a deafening tone. I froze in my skin. Even I know when to shut up or speak around the gods, especially the big three. All capable of killing off a mortal with a flash of light, gurgling of a flood or a hound tearing me to pieces.

Zues stood, clad in a sleek dark blue suit with a silk shirt underneath. He was angry; lightning twinkling in his dark, merciless eyes.

_What have I done?_

Even Pónos did not snarl in my defence but stood silent at my side.

" Lyn Barker, daughter of Apollo and servant to my brother." He addressed. I could scarcely manage a squeak. The god was a terrifying sight when he stood fully. His dark grey hair and beard mirrored dark storm clouds and I could swear I saw sparks of electricity flicker around his massive shoulders.

" I declare you a traitor to the gods of Olympus in the fields of correspondence and alliance with our enemy."

That struck me like a leathery hand. I nearly put a hand to my cheek to see if I had actually been hit. Pónos' coming snarl was loud and fierce and full of hate, if put to feeling. Before I could explain that I had been a victim, much like the other demigod children, rather than a conspirator, I was shocked by the electricity in the air. I jumped a mile, grabbing hold of Pónos' hackles to steady myself. Against my own power, I was brought forth to the side of Zeus' throne, dragged along by ropes of blue voltage. Then, once I slumped against the side of the chair, the crackly ropes formed a cage before solidifying.

" You have got to be kidding me." I breathed, still dazed from my shock. As I gathered my dispersed thoughts, I could hear snapping growls and howls coming from close by. I lifted my weary head, still slow from events. Hades was standing out of his blackened throne, his eyes darkening in a way I had never seen before. Even though his deathly stare was not directed towards me, I still felt a wave of terror pass through my body. I shuddered, shaking the feeling away.

" Explain yourself, brother." Demanded Hades in a cold, smooth voice. It reminded me of a tombstone; filled with blackness and hate, but so smooth and soft it feigned peace. Zeus also stood, but I could not see his face to watch his expression. However, I could see the faces of the gods who sat all around. They seemed just as bewildered as I was. Ares was still, Hermes calculating while my father was expressionless. I did not have time to look at all the looks of disbelief.

A great roar of anger filled the throne room. " You know she is the traitor because YOU are the traitor, Hades!"

Despite Zeus' great tremble of rage, Hades became surprisingly calm. He stood straight and sleek, his robes folding elegantly around him. He clasped his hands together in front of him as if he himself were praying.

" Listen to yourself, Zeus. You cannot believe that _I_ am the traitor, can you? After all, the Shadows attacked my own son-"

" For whom you have no love for." Interrupted Hera, one of the most irritable goddesses around. I narrowed my eyes as her voice joined the argument.

Though I had limited connections with her and few conversations, just one glance could send a shudder up my spine. I doubted I had ever itched to punch a goddess before, but Hera definitely made my spine tingle. Hades replied sharply and with no direct anger detectable in his voice, " I did not ask for your opinion."

" You dare speak to my wife in that manner?" A clap of thunder rung overhead. As Hades stood even taller, more bold and more proud than before, the room began to darken.

" I am your elder, or have you forgotten?" He said. The entire argument reminded me of five year olds claiming possession over a toy.

I chuckled.

I was the toy.

They spit threats back and forth to one another, each growing angrier with every word.

" Lyn." Called a voice. I turned my head to the side, only to spot Hermes leaning out of his throne so I could see him clearly. " I'd close your eyes if I were you. This is going to get violent, quickly."

Taking the advice, I brought my knees to my chest and bent my head, covering it with my arms.

" Brothers, please. She is just a mortal being, yet you allow her to stir you so-" Poseidon attempted to put out the fuse that had been lit. It was a nice effort. Before any one of the quarrelling gods could answer, a loud crack screeched. I wanted to look… I wanted to see what had happened! I could feel a my neck moving slowly to the sound before I froze to the bone. It would be a death sentence.

The loudest rumble of thunder echoed across the room. Even after it faded, my ears rung.

_Do not look, Lyn. Do not look_, I told myself.

Even behind my shields I could feel the light that beamed, following the thunder. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, counting to ten. All became silent soon after.

" Clear!" Came Hermes again. Figuring he was speaking to me, I opened my eyes and shook my head clear of the damned ringing. I looked to where the quarrelling gods had once stood, but found the sight empty.

_I will come to free you,_ a voice chimed in my head.

" Appreciated." I replied in the open air.

_Only I am allowed to keep you in chains. _

Not what I was going for, but it was better than nothing. The silence between the remaining deities was short lived. They all began to chatter away like elderly ladies. I tried to listen in on their conversations, but my ears still hurt and rung. I cursed the god silently in my thoughts as I scratched at my ears. With a pop, they cleared, allowing sounds to filter through my ears once more.

My father who sat close by spoke. " That should feel better."

" Thanks." I muttered, looking about the throne room. My hellhound had disappeared during the bickering. I whistled and waited, and sure enough the black furred beast came padding forward. It was becoming more obedient, I noted happily. Soon enough I would have it sitting and rolling over at command.

As if my thoughts were spoken words, Pónos released a short growl. I grinned myself, putting my hands through the electric currents to fiddle the course black fur.

" So what was it like, out on the field?"

I looked up at my father's face. His throne was made of solid gold it seemed, with inscriptions of some nonsense carved into the sides. The back of the throne was shaped like a lyre and there was some sort of disk with arrows sprouting from it.

" Are you sitting on a snake?" I asked, the question blurting from my mouth without any consent from me. I wanted to slap myself for the ridiculous question.

" Answer my question and perhaps I'll answer yours."

I rolled my eyes, but answered anyway.

" It was awful. Dead people everywhere with these shadowy-monstery things. Now. What the hell are you sitting on?"

Apollo lifted his leg, as if he had forgotten.

" Python skin." He reported before nodding in confirmation. " Yes, python skin."

" How many are dead?" Came another question. It came from Aphrodite.

" Well, your little girl Anne for one." The goddess frowned, though she still looked beautiful in her sadness. I shrugged cracking my knuckles. " Why ask me? Aren't you the gods? Shouldn't you know?"

" Aren't you Lyn.? Hades' pet? Shouldn't you know how many souls there are? You are the dead girl, after all." A gruff voice replied, belonging to Hephaestus.

" Why do you care anyway?" I growled back, sinking down against the side of the throne. " You're gods. You don't care about anyone else but yourselves."

" Is that what you think of us as?" Hermes questioned. I nodded curtly.

" Yes. Sometimes even less if you push me around enough." I told him blatantly.

" We do care about our children." Said Demeter from the other side of the hall. Without even glancing her way, I snorted.

" Must be a sick and twisted way you show your love for them, eh? Letting them all get slaughtered to death. Nice job, well done." I clapped for their fantastic job before slouching even more.

" We are not allowed to intervene with their fates-"

" A word! A hint! Some advice! Anything! These kids will take anything you give them, yet you give nothing. Their blood is on your hands and nobody else."

" Bold words for a mortal." Noted Ares. I ignored him completely, lapsing into a moody silence. Even the gods became quiet, thankfully. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to do some mental note taking.

My cage wall was made of Zeus' platinum throne, the one next to it Poseidon's regular old leather. I think it even had a holster of some sorts… Demeter sat on dead plants with a yellow cushion, Ares chrome and leather and human skin and skulls, Athena silver, my father twinkling like a fairy on his golden throne, his sister sat on pure sparkling silver with a wolf pelt cushion, Hephaestus sat on a mechanical La-Z-Boy reclining chair (to which I was very envious), Aphrodite I was pretty sure sat upon her own ego, but to be more precise her throne was made of silver, aquamarine and other precious stones, Hermes sat on plain old rocks with ram heads, while Dionysus sat on vines. Hades' throne here mirrored his throne in the Underworld.

My note taking was interrupted when giggling came from the mouths of annoying little creatures called nymphs. My head tipped back, a groan escaping me.

" Look! It's the dead girl!"

" I'm very alive and well, thank you." I replied as they came trotting closer. Pónos stood from its laying position and snarled, scaring a few of the nymphs. They came towards my holding cell, whispering among themselves.

" I wonder if it bites!" Said one. " Can we touch it?" Asked another.

A braver soul came right to the bars, staring inside like a tiny mindless child.

" Come any closer and I'll hit you." I threatened, standing myself. She giggled despite my threat. She pressed her face into one of the gaps and I took my chance. I punch her square in the jaw. The squeal that came from her mouth was like blissful music for my damaged ears.

" I told you!" I said as she wheeled backwards, forcing her little companions to catch her. They began spitting and spewing words in an angry manner, but I did not listen. Even if I could not hit them all, I knew something else that could frighten them.

" Pónos!" I called to the hound. " Get 'em!"

The beast needed nothing else and began to herd the nymphs like sheep around the Hall of the Gods. The beast snapped at the ones who fell behind to make them run even faster than the others. He ran right out of the hall, having more fun than I was currently. I could not stop myself from chuckling at the sight, no matter how hard I tried to stifle my laughter.

" Shame on you!" Cried Demeter. I grinned despite myself. "What did they do to you?"

" Intrude in my private space." I replied, feeling smug. Suddenly thunder clapped once again.

" Zeus isn't pleased with your actions!" Sang Aphrodite. I sneered in her direction. I didn't care if he was pleased or not. He locked me up in this cage, can't he see that's why my brain says rage?

* * *

After being trapped for a few days, I had formulated a list on what I hated the most. The gods were number one most days, the nymphs second and third was everything else that I hadn't listen in numbers one and two. I was fed and watered by serving… creatures. They appeared human but I did not believe their skins to be true. Pónos stayed as my guard, growling and snapping at all who dared come close. Even the minor gods who came in and out of the room. No Olympians came in anymore. Clearly, it was a good thing. Considering my anger and annoyance with the Olympians, seeing one would spark a bad temper I wouldn't be able to get rid of.

As I snoozed, seeing as there was nothing else to do, I barely noticed the three men who entered the room. I figured them to be servants, or many yet another affair of Aphrodite's. Frankly, I didn't care. However, I was forced to awaken by Pónos, who both snarled and whimpered. I opened an eye and saw the three standing before my cage. I recognized Hades, though his attire had changed. He wore a black silk suite with his hair hanging like darkened noose strings. His face was ghastly white, but I could still see my master within the face. The other two I figured were Poseidon and Zeus. Poseidon, due to the striped Hawaiian shirt and shorts with sandals, and Zeus because I knew that cold stare from anywhere. I rose to my feet sluggishly, awaiting a demand or death sentence. Whatever came first.

" We have found you to be innocent of your crimes." Zeus said, forcing each word out of his mouth. I forced my smirk away from my lips.

" What crimes?" I questioned. I took pleasure of the anger that sparked in his stormy eyes.

" Be wise." Hades said lowly. I nodded once before returning my focus to his younger brother.

" However, you cannot touch the nymphs of this place in the violent way you have. As punishment, I have decided you are to serve them in whatever way they request, seeing as you already bow your knee." Zeus said, shooting his brother a quick glance.

" Can't you kill me? It would be much more merciful." I sighed, running my hands through my hair, yanking the strands out of my face. Hades answered, " You are needed alive."

Suddenly, my cage disappeared. Poof. Gone. I stepped out gingerly, making sure I would not be shocked to death by hidden bolts of lightning. I was pleased when I remained on my feet, alive. When I looked back to the three, I noticed a woman there. It was a nymph of some sort, I was sure. I stared at her, not amused.

" This is Flora." Hades said with no particular emotion. He was just blank.

" Flora." I repeated, sharing his blandness.

" And you will be a servant to this nymph, as punishment for your actions." Zeus said proudly, as only a god could. I started to object, but I was cut off by the King of Gods. His voice switched to a dangerously low growl.

" If it were me, mortal, I'd have you killed, executed or electrocuted, but my brother proved your worth."

My sights flickered to Hades before shooting back to the middle brother. The three gods briskly turned and walked away, leaving me with Flora.

She was a tall, slender maiden, her hair a dark wooden brown. Her eyes shone a bright green… in fact. The longer I stared, the more green she became entirely. Trying not to stare, I gave a wave.

" Hi." I said, not sure what else to say to a wood nymph that was fading from paleness to greenness. Instead of replying, she threw up her nose and sauntered off. I followed, rolling my eyes.

" Rude."

The green lady left the Hall of the Gods and started up a path I had never noticed before. I looked up the hill it lead and found… a city? Of course! I had heard tales of creatures living here. After all, it was the home of the gods.

" What are you going to make me do?" I asked as we walked up the path. Flora did not reply. Instead of arguing my way into a conversation, I decided to take in my surroundings.

Everything was pure gold and bronze, glistening as sun stroked its surface. The few people I saw at first seemed to be happy. They paused as Flora and I walked past, frowning ever so slightly at my presence there. Clearly this was a place of paradise and I was not supposed to be apart of it. Suddenly a growl sounded. Perhaps Pónos was the reason for their nervousness.

" You will aid us." Flora said as she entered a garden that could of rivalled Persephone's. I looked to the green lady.

I looked at the grass, trees and flowers planted in varying fashions. " In what? Planting flowers?"

" No. You are daughter of Apollo-" I tried to let the title slide. " and it is said that you have a divine gift of health."

I folded my arms, my jaw locking in place. " So you're using me to heal your little friends? Why not use ambrosia or something? I'm useless."

Flora turned around to face me, her jade eyes staring into mine. " But you have the divine gift!"

" I don't. Honestly."

" The Divine Gift!"

" Really, I-"

" DIVINE GIFT."

It wasn't just Flora yelling now, but more nymphs who emerged from various trees. Chanting over and over, they came in closer. I tried to draw a bow for my own protection, but nothing came to me.

I glanced down to the beast beside me. " Brace yourself, Pónos. We're going hand-to-hand."

_Divine Gift! Divine Gift! Divine Gift! _

I fought against their words, watching as they crept towards me. Would Zeus electrocute me if they attacked me and I defended? Reason told me he'd jump at the chance…

_Divine Gift! _

" You are the living sacrifice, Lyn Barker. You do not understand."

I frowned, still calling for the shadows. " You're right, I don't understand. So let it drop-"

Flora seized my hand, locking it in an iron grip. Shocking, seeing as she was just a human version of a plant. She pressed her face into mine, keeping me trapped in my place. My hellhound growled darkly, lowering into a crouch, ready to spring.

" All dead! One survivor against the wrath. Your string snapped but was rebuilt! You are the threat! You are the enemy, you are the hero!"

" Let go!" I spat through my teeth, clawing at her hand to release me.

" The sacrifice, Lyn Barker."

The others came up, a tight circle, chanting. Always chanting.

_Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice!_

I peered into Flora's eyes, but what I found was no longer green silence. It was a loud, piercing gold, shining brightly in her irises. I tried to look away but what I found there were images… of me?

A voice shattered the air of chanting and confusion.

" ENOUGH."

Immediately the nymphs froze, looking over head. Flora's eyes snapped back to the jade green they had been before and my hands were released. She scurried away with her sisters, going back to their trees. I rubbed my hand, my skin red from her insane grip. I jumped when a hand gripped my shoulder in return, turning my body around.

" Lyn. What did you see?" " Nothing." I lied to the divine standing before me.

Apollo stood up straighter, looking me over, studying me.

He took both my shoulders, looking intensely through me. " You saw things in her eyes… anything specific?"

I found myself compelled to tell the truth. "No."

" Good." He said. He dared put a hand under my chin.

" What game are you playing?" I asked breathlessly, scowling as I spoke.

" Not a game, Lyn. Life is not a game." He replied lowly, taking a step backwards from me all together.

" To you it is." I whispered, my scowl turning into a blank stare. The god did not reply, but instead turned to the entrance of the garden. Hades and Zeus came waltzing in. One with grace, and the other ruggedness.

" You are free to go." Apollo said, directed to me, staring at his father and uncle. I did not reply to him, but instead waited for words from my master.

" You are not entirely free. We have a request." He said. I looked down to the ground, sighing before looking up, ready to embrace whatever it was the gods had to demand.

" Of course." I breathed. The way Hades rose a brow in the slightest manner suggested he had heard.

" Go to that camp of yours. You will find more information there." Said Hades, pulling his robes closer to him. I watched as the souls entwined inside the fabrics flickered.

" Why camp?" I questioned suspiciously.

My father replied, " You must visit with the Oracle of Delphi."

" Oracle of what? Why? I've never seen this Oracle-"

I was swept away by shadow and light together before I could even finish.


	16. Sing to Me a Prohecy

**A/N: Finally. An update. Said everyone. Sorry I've been away for a bit. Exams. BUT... School is over and now, I should be able to do what I'm good at: barricading myself in my room to indulge in my fandoms and come out of my cave three months later, white as a sheet with a dazed and confused expression in my eyes.  
This means more updates too. I promise.  
**

Chapter Sixteen:

" CHIRON!" My voice echoed across the still of the camp. It wasn't late, yet I saw no campers running about. It was only I walking through the camp this afternoon. Strange to see, considering most of the members of the camp should be running around playing at hero. " Chiron!"

I kept screaming his name, getting annoyed with his lack of responses, until I heard a familiar clip clop coming up from behind.

" I thought I heard somebody calling." The half horse said, looking down at me. " How did it go?"

I shrugged. " Good to some, bad to others. My father said I needed to hear some sort of prophecy."

Chiron's face darkened, as if it was not glum before.

" The Oracle… You must see the Oracle." He muttered, running a hand through his beard. He looked to me, which sparked a thought. " Lyn, The Oracle of Delphi-"

" -Is a spirit speaker for my father, gives out prophecies and answers questions in such a vague manner they aren't really answers at all…" When my sentence trailed off, I sighed. "Yeah. I know her."

Chiron rose a brow, seeming confused. I pointed to the sun that was resting directly above us. I flashed an irritated smile, which dropped back down into an unimpressed stare. Chiron glanced to the Big House before walking that way all together.

" Come. It is time."

I didn't follow the centaur however.

" I don't want to go alone." I said. I had heard stories about the Oracle before, on rare occasions. Nico rarely spoke of camp unless I pestered him for answers. This was one of those stories he told me… I figured now he made especially frightening to shut me up. Chiron turned around.

" It is the rule. You must go alone."

" I don't care for the rules."

Chiron was getting restless now. " Lyn, please. This is an important matter-"

As he spoke, an idea came to my head. With a grin, I decided to try out Shadow Travel on my own.

Unsure of how it was supposed to be done, I winged it. Like my favoured weapons, I brought the shadows closer and closer to me. I pictured the place where I wanted to be and soon found the shadows clearing. When I looked around, I found that I was in the cabin circle. Nearly all of them had some fault or another. The Aphrodite cabin's shutters were hanging on their hinges, my cabin was a little less shiny… the Hermes cabin looked more or less the same on the outside. Here, I saw a few campers fixing their cabins but none of them noticed me as I walked. I headed for the Hades cabin and once it came into sight, I found a familiar face.

Nico sat on the steps of his cabin, head resting in a propped hand. I headed over towards him, giving a slight smile in greeting. He nodded in return and continued to stare at the ground.

" What's wrong?" I called as I came closer. He didn't reply, finding the ground much more interesting. I rolled my eyes, slightly in annoyance. He was in a mood. Despite that, I sat down beside him.

" I just got back from Olympus." I said. Again, nothing. I began to explain my story and what had happened, purposely adding in the nymph punching action, but gave up on making him smile halfway through. He was emotionless.

" Listen." I said, hoping he was indeed listening. " Will you wait outside the Big House for me?" I asked him. I waited for a few moments, but again Nico did not reply. I stood up to visit the Oracle, finding myself disappointed with Nico. I had at least thought him to be a loyal enough friend to come along. Was he just avoiding the request because I did have to go alone like Chiron said?

After walking to the Big House, I found Chiron sitting outside in his wheel chair, accompanied by not only Dionysus, but a girl too. I didn't recognize her as a camper. Though, I had never paid attention to the campers before.

" Take a seat, Lyn." Chiron said, nodding towards an empty chair that was station around the table.

Dionysus looked up from his cards that he held in his had, looking to me with a glazed expression vaguely representing boredom. " Where's that shadow of yours? Nick?"

" Nico, actually. And he's not coming." I climbed up the porch steps of the house and took my seat, staring avidly at the girl sitting across from me. She was a ginger and had bright green eyes. She attempted a smile which quickly faded as I began to scowl.

" This is wrong."

Chiron spoke up, " What is wrong?"

" Her." I said, pointing towards her. " She… is supposed to be dead. For at least twenty years now. Or so the story goes."

" You're behind a few years." The red head said, that smile of hers coming back. I eyed her suspiciously, not sure what my opinion of her was yet.

" Yes, well. We can catch Lyn up later. I think we should progress forward instead." Chiron said.

The girl looked to the centaur, masked in his wheelchair. " Shall we do this inside?"

" Here's fine." I growled before he could reply. The ginger wasn't too off put by my aggressiveness, which was a change compared to some. She held up her hands submissively. She relaxed deeper in her chair, her face contorting into a focused expression.

" What am I going to hear?" I asked Chiron as her eyes began to glaze over.

His darker tone was unsettling to hear. " I do not know."

The girl became as rigid as stone, staring straight ahead. Something told me Ginger was no longer there.

"_Blood of the long gone_

_must be saved or destroyed, _

_before the dark turns off the light."_

I listened to the words carefully, deciphering each line. After a few moments, the girl came back around from her trance. She stared at me first thing, looking as though she expected an answer. I shrugged slightly. We both looked to Chiron, who looked just as puzzled as I felt.

" What does it mean?" The girl asked.

The centaur looked to Ginger and then to me.

" Blood of the long gone… must be saved or destroyed… before the dark turns out the light." I mused, thinking of each line.

" Any ideas?" The girl asked. I looked up to her.

" Am I supposed to have any?" I questioned.

She shuffled in her seat. " You are the last surviving child of Apollo after all."

" Tread carefully." I told her. I took a deep breath, focusing my thought on the words I had heard.

" It wasn't a prophecy." Chiron said, catching my attention. I looked to him from the corner of my eyes." It was a warning."

" A warning for what?" I asked. Chiron had no more answers.

I began to think aloud. " Blood long gone… who's long gone?"

" Why would you say who?" Questioned Dionysus. " Why not a what?"

I looked to the god, wondering if was either hinting at something or just wanted to throw me off my train of thought for fun.

" I don't know."

" Well, whoever it is, it has to be saved. The blood long gone." The Ginger girl said.

That's when it clicked. Like a painting inside my brain, I could see him. The blood of long gone. " WAIT!" I yelled, jumping from the chair. " It's is a person! A boy!"

" A boy? Who?"

I was blinded now. The painting had covered reality. Picture after picture fluttered through my mind, most of them making little to no sense.

" Too many pictures." I whined when my head began to ache. I sat back down carefully, gripping at the table for support.

" What are you seeing?" Demanded Chiron, sounding closer than ever.

" The boy." I whispered. "He's young. Alone. Angry. Very, very angry. He's the blood. The blood that has to be destroyed or saved… the dark."

Once I uttered the words, the pictures vanished and once again I could see. I slumped back into my chair, rubbing my temples.

" What was that?" I questioned. I was not given an answer.

" That is the quest." Chiron said, sounding slightly happier than before. "You must find the boy, Lyn."

" Where is he?" Ginger asked, trying to keep up.

I released a short laugh. " If only it was that easy."

A moment of silence passed until matters moved onwards.

" Lyn, you must choose two companions. If this is a quest assigned from the gods, then I shall see it begins as quickly as possible."

" Companions?"

" Yes. Two. Choose."

I tried to think of familiar faces, but was struggling to hold a train of thought.

" Nico." I decided after some time. He had been with me on several tiny adventures. I was sure he could handle one at a larger scale.

" And?" Chiron pushed. " Who else?"

I shrugged. " I don't like anyone else."

" It is not the case of if you like them or not, Lyn. You must choose two. If you take more or less, things go wrong. It's the sacred number."

" I don't know!" I shouted, sinking back into the chair.

Chiron sighed, running a hand over a weary face. " Alright. Sleep on it. But I will want your answer tomorrow."

" Am I free to go? I smell dinner cooking and I am starving."

Chiron nodded and so I left, heading for the Dining Pavilion.

The second I entered, I bounded over to Nico's table where he sat alone. I sat down, but only received a glare from him.

" You're not allowed to sit here."

I scowled in reply, " What's your issue today?"

He didn't speak, giving me an opportunity to do so. " The Oracle gave me a quest and so Chiron said I had to pick a companion, so I chose you! I mean who else-"

Nico turned hostile in a flash, staring intensely.

" What if I don't want to go, Lyn? Ever think of that?"

" Well, who else am I supposed to take?" I questioned, taken aback by his bitterness. He looked back down, averting his eyes. I took that as my sign to leave him. I wandered over to my own table, also alone.

* * *

Later that night, as I attempted sleep, I was instead bombarded with dreams. The boy was visible now. He had hair more black than Hades', who held the personification of death in his clawed hand. The child wasn't just pale either. He was white, like no colour had existed in his skin before. His eyes were darker, easily mistaken for a solid black in the dimmed light that I saw him in. The poor kid was skinnier than Nico which was saying something, considering he had always been that tall, skinny, pale boy in the back of the room.

I couldn't tell where this boy was. The room was too dark to see anything but the boy. He was snarling furiously, drawing away at the wall in black crayon. Strange, considering his age. He looked to be a younger boy, but no less than eleven or twelve. He couldn't be more than fifteen however. He had that young child's freshness about him, despite the dark cloud that shrouded him as well.

" Moore! Get in here!" Came a screech, outside the window I could peer into. The darkened little soul lifted his head, scowling. He began to whisper in a language I was not familiar with.

And then the connection was broken.

* * *

Next day, campers gathered at the Dining Pavilion for breakfast. Spirits were still dampened, but seemed to be brighter than what I had seen on the day of the battle. I spotted Nico on the march ahead and I contemplated running up to meet him. However, I decided against it after reliving his aggression yesterday. As I followed the aroma of toast, I started humming the tune that had been lingering in my mind for a few hours now, each note becoming clearer and clearer. I didn't know anything about the song, save a few lines of music and lyrics. I did know that I used to listen to it all the time, for the song served a familiar feel and I was, in truth, pleased to have remembered it.

I entered the Dining Pavilion, finding my barren table and so I sat down, all the while shooting glances at Nico to see if he had changed his attitude any. Of course, his head was bent to the ground and he paid no attention to me. The rest of the campers flooded in, chatting to their siblings, some even shouting across the room to their friends. I gave Nico one last look, frowning. I desperately wanted to know what slithered inside that head of his. Nico got mad. Sure, any kid would, especially with a history like his. But it was rare for him to be at me for longer than a few hours. And this was including the time I refused to move from the motel we were crashing in at one point, due to the warmth on the inside and the chill on the outside. Nico was forced to drag me halfway to the car before I decided to move for myself. He had been anxious to leave, and I later found out why when a lizard goat hybrid the size of a human ran out, hissing and screaming. In fact, now that I looked back on the memories we shared together, the more I wondered why he kept me around for so long.

My thoughts were interrupted when Chiron called for attention. The chatter slowly quieted down to nothing and that was when the centaur spoke.

" A quest has been issued out by the Oracle yesterday." He said. Excited yet nervous chirping filled the room until they were silenced respectfully by Chiron.

" And it has been issued out to Lyn Barker of the Apollo cabin."

All eyes flashed towards me, causing me to lower into my table. I didn't like the attention.

" Lyn, please voice your choices."

I could feel every pair of eyes burn into my back. Shaking off the unnerving feeling, I stood up from my table. I still hadn't made a choice. In fact, so far, it was only I who was going on this adventure. I looked down to the ground, taking a deep breath. When I looked back up, I looked among the faces. Most of them I didn't know, but two of them would be tagging along. I glanced to Nico out of the corner of my eye, who surprised me with a smile. He nodded slightly, giving my courage to continue on.

" I choose Nico di Angelo." I said with relief, looking to my friend.

" And the second?" Called out another came.

" I don't have a second. I don't have anybody I trust not to kill me and or get killed."

" You have to choose three. There are consequences to those who do not!" Recited an Athenian.

I sighed, " I know, I know."

I thought over all of the cabins. My mind stopped upon one of the Stoll brothers, but I quickly decided against the fact of having a thief in our ranks. Nico was brave and courageous, had skills that I couldn't dream of having, while I just argued with everything in my path. What we needed was the smarts. I turned to the Athenian cabin, eyeing the faces. I didn't know a single one.

" Listen up, cabin six." I called, gaining the attention of the grey eyes. " I've decided to bring one of you along. Argue amongst yourselves on who is to go, because frankly, I don't care."

I sat on top of my table, waiting for one of them to step forward. Truthfully, all I needed was Nico. We'd travelled together for years and nothing bad happened. Well, when I say nothing bad happened, I mean none of us died. Which according to him, as demigods, was a miracle.

" What is this quest?" Questioned one of the campers at the Athena table. I shrugged.

" Not too sure yet. We've got to find a boy. That's all I know."

They added on, " Where do we go?"

I shrugged. I still wasn't sure myself.

They muttered among themselves, pointing to one another. I prayed that one of them stepped forward. I wouldn't be caught dead bringing an Ares camper along. After a while, their chatting ceased, all the blonde haired kids looking my way.

" I will be going." Said a voice. He sat at the end of the table, standing up to reveal his position. I nodded. He seemed alright.

" Your name? I figure that would be useful information." I said, in a rather relaxed manner. Quite the opposite of what I should be feeling.

" Mark Page." He declared.

This Mark Page was like his siblings. He had blonde hair, cut short, and was grey eyed. He wore a beaten pair of shoes and roughed up jeans and the same old orange t-shirt like the rest.

" You'll do. Come on, get ready. I'm sure we'll be leaving soon-"

I was interrupted by my Ginger walking into the Pavilion, thick as stone. I knew what was coming, as did the rest of the building.

"_Darkness falls,_

_Silence calls._

_Only dead will return_

_From the task of the gods._

_Life will be spared _

_And taken with barred _

_Fang and claw. _

_All the while the start of the war-"_

The Oracle's words cut off through the prophecy, the one thing I needed to hear. Only, the spirit started rattling away once more.

" _Daughters and sons_

_Of the sun_

_Suffered and burned_

_Until there were none_

_But one remaining._

_They were the chosen kin_

_To either live or die,_

_To either bring peace or death. _

_Representing -"_

As she spoke, the words, at first riddles in my mind, cleared away into a story.

" GET HER OUT OF HERE." Boomed Chiron, his command echoing off of the columns. Two campers from a near table took her arms and slowly dragged her away, still screaming the second prophecy.

" Chiron. Was that-" I growled, forcing myself to keep calm.

" You were not supposed to hear that. It is not time…" He replied, looking frantic.

" TELL ME." I shouted. " WAS THAT WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS?!"

He did not reply, but instead motioned Page and Nico to their feet. I jumped to mine, but not for the reason I'm sure Chiron wanted.

" You have to leave, Lyn." He told me, pointing out of the pavilion. I opened my mouth to scream at him some more, for an explanation of the start of the sacrificial prophecy, but I was interrupted by Mark.

" Chiron is right. We should leave."

He quickly dashed out of the structure, most likely heading for his cabin. I looked to Nico, irate.

" Come on." He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hill to the cabins.

" I'm going to kill him!" I snapped, still kicking up a fuss half way down the hill. " I WANT TO HEAR THE REST!"

I dug in my heels, refusing to go any further. Nico was jerked to a stop, releasing an annoyed groan.

" Lyn. Let it go for now."

I turned on him.

" Let it go? Let it go? This stupid thing has been kept secret from me the second I got here, and nobody tells me why. My apparent siblings have all _died_ because of something and I am the only one left and again, nobody will tell me WHY."

Nico wrapped his skinny hand around my arm, dragging me along again, though the journey was much more difficult.

" Lyn." He warned.

" What? What are you going to do?" I challenged, still fighting to get free.

Nico snapped his fingers, letting me go all together. I looked behind me as the earth began to split. Two skeletal warriors emerged from the dirt, looking to their master for orders.

" Bring her." He ordered, starting off again. This time the two warriors had me by the arm. I fought against their power for as long as I could, but when even the emotionless monsters got irritated, they heaved me up off of the ground.

" Fine!" I called out to Nico who was leagues ahead of us. " I'll come!"

Nico held up a hand, which I realized was a sarcastic gesture. " You have no choice!" He called back in reply. I sneered at him from behind.

With one last look, I glanced over my shoulder at the pavilion. With a growl, I vowed to get an answer, even if the task killed me.


End file.
